


Interface

by Hyperballad



Series: Time Was: Days of Future, Nights of Past [2]
Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charles you naughty boy, Curious David is curious, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is set in the future, the year 2044. "David" is an Android working in tandem with an acerbic Special Ops Cop named Logan in apprehending the people responsible for a series of gruesome deaths caused by the malfunctioning  Androids called "Charlie X". David ends up guarding a Charlie X model, an Android crime witness, who calls itself Charles Xavier and things take an indecent turn when Charles educates David on how to explore his 'hidden' self...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a success or not. This is a drafted work I've been working on for this part of my series. This work also had a lot of influences but the primary influence would probably be Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence directed by Mamoru Oshii. Now I'm not trying to claim ownership but this story is more of a homage to Ghost in the Shell by Shirow Masamune, whom I deeply respect and whose work I totally love along with Mamoru Oshii. So forgive me for the close application of certain scenes from the anime. I have been working on a lot of drafts so its high time I start posting or I lose the momentum XD I know my work is sometimes not readily accepted by a lot of people; this is more of a personal exploration on my part that I just had to post. If it is accepted then all is cool; if not, then it's also ok. I just want to write what I feel. Thank you to the people who have constantly been supportive of my craziness XD You have my deepest thanks and my well wishes <3

 

_It is the year 2044, the supposed year of humankind’s height of civilization. Technology became a way of living that almost ninety percent of the population on earth were either cybernetically or mechanically altered; giving advent to the progression of artificial intelligence and the capability of "jacking" the human brain directly into the Net, allowing access to the vast and infinite landscape within cyberspace using the technology called “interfacing”. This also gave rise to the existence of fully functional androids and cyborgs, some nearly indistinguishable from humans. Because of this technological evolution, protocols have been set up to prevent chaos from ensuing both in the physical world and in cyberspace. To this extent, various covert factions were implemented across all countries to maintain that order. Many assume that at this pinnacle in humanity’s advancement, criminal activities would have ceased to exist and the seething violence within man’s blood would become merely a thing of the past. But not so; the world had only become much stranger and the dark seeds within humankind only found new ways to take root. With the world so radically changed, one question remains: How would one define, what being human is?_

 

The 3D Screen came to life and the bluish light cast a dull glow over Logan’s face as he viewed the report while driving his patrol vehicle. He did not really need to drive using his hands had he hooked up his jack data connector to the controls. It was because essentially, he felt the need to be visceral; to feel his hands grip the steering wheel and feel the flow of control come from his corporeal being, rather than have himself be whisked off by the convenience of his electrical impulses. Although the report was brief, a robotic female voice spoke through the speakers to stridently bring the message to home.

[Central Control commencing data relay: Dispatch in need of assistance. Two officers down. Berserk Android between West and Main. Still at Large.]

"Give me coordinates-"Logan said brusquely.

Instantly, the screen flashed with the information he needed, the digital codes marching down the viewer at high speed. To a normal human with no technical inclination whatsoever, this would have seemed like mathematical gibberish but since Logan's brain and body had been artificially modified with the latest technology, he was able to understand the meaning of the codes and headed off to the location indicated. His jaw tightened as he drove. He hated the fact that he had to depend on Central Control's AI. How he wished for the old days, when a digital touch screen scanner was used by the police force to receive broadcasts of any crime within the vicinity and officers communicated with each other instead. He thought with bitter irony that he had come to despise all this technology...and yet he still relied on it. Hell, he did not know which one he hated more, himself or the smug certainty of the AIs he encountered.

He did not want to dance around it, but he knew this hatred came about due to what he had become: an enhanced human and his body was almost seventy percent augmented; not because he had any choice on the matter but because this imposed technology was meant to save his life. It came to the point that he was compared to a cyborg and had been shunned by some of his fellow police officers, who only had basic upgrades. Eventually, and much to his chagrin, he had to upgrade even further as his skill-set grew and his work in cybernetic ops became more dangerous, especially when dealing with crime involving Androids. This may have caused him to pursue rampaging or criminally insane 'Artificial Beings' relentlessly as a means of taking out his rage on them. But, he didn't want to think he was that secular. Surely there was a higher purpose that spurred him into this state. Even though his brain was surrounded by the toughest alloy and nearly all his human skeletal structure was all but gone, replaced by metallic enhancements called Adamantium, when it comes down to the grit of it, he still felt human. He had a mind of his own, emotions, senses and perhaps he had something called a soul. The idea of a soul was not completely his, but was an influence of his work partner.

He shook his thoughts off because he was mulling over his semi-cyborg existence once more and had Jean Grey been around, she would have teased him over it again. Jean was his partner in Cybernetic Security Special Ops. The only part that was enhanced within her was her E-brain. Other than that, her entire body was completely human. She was not around at the moment because she had taken a temporary leave. She had been going through some difficult divorce proceedings with her ex-husband, Scott Summers, a cop from a different division and her time was mostly spent in court; aside from that, she was forced to deal with packing her belongings and clearing out of Scott's house. He wished that she would get it all done soon so he could see her face again. He missed her a lot, more than he had let on. He had secretly harbored feelings for her, but he had never dared to voice them out. They flirted on occasion, but it was mostly Jean doing the teasing on him and it was all for amusement of course. He had come to accept the fact that they could never have a relationship because he was mostly made up of cybernetic parts. He wasn't bad looking, but he thought she would never be attracted to the likes of him. Not when he was like this. Still, he had high hopes that it would all change, once she is officially divorced. They were perfectly matched anyway, both in their line of work and their mindset. It was like some sort of balance, a yin and yang between them. He was all brawn; she was the brains of their operations. She had the human touch; he was the machine element. She played the good cop, he was the bad cop, stereotyping be damned.

He finally arrived at his intended destination. It was a seedy location, what would be considered the Red Light district. Even with synthetic beings, the oldest business seemed to have found a niche in the market to ply their trade. There are humans out there, who had that type of inclination, be it a male or female Android. In this day and age, it had become even more prolific than buying the services of a human prostitute. Pros outweighed the cons, so to speak. The Androids are sterilized in such a way that they would not harbor any sexually transmitted diseases. There was also that tantalizing fact that the sexual experience with them is more heightened...enhanced somehow. And the added bonus was that they will do anything asked of them, uttering no complaint. He would not be ashamed to say he went to such a place before and bought the services of a 'sex bot' or two just to experience what every hot-blooded male was buzzing about at the pubs. The only downside: when he fucked one of those Sex androids, expecting the thing to bring him to heights of never before experienced sexual ecstasy, he found himself staring into their blank and lifeless eyes and it made him lose whatever sexual excitement he felt in the first place. It felt like he was fucking one of those blow-up sex dolls, something plastic and without life. It felt unreal. Various methods have been attempted to try and improve this hindrance, but to no avail. Anyway, only a small portion of human patrons have such reservations, like him. The rest only needed a quick thrill and the trade eventually thrived on them.

It would be a rare type of bird if there was still a human prostitute out there. He heard of high end human prostitutes, but even they are enhanced in some way to make them desirable to their refined clientele, purists who deemed human sexual congress above the commonplace 'bot-banging' that had become the norm. Ordinary humans nowadays, desperate ones who could not afford enhancements would profit more in selling their organs than to sell their 'flesh'. It was that kind of situation and it had rather gruesome ends. He had seen cases wherein a corpse would be discovered, deposited along with some refuse, stripped and harvested of all their usable organs and viscera; that only pieces of torn limbs, gristle and wide open guts were all that was left and they could not even be identified anymore. Mostly these were immigrants, who did not have "Tags", which would have helped to identify them. The government was well aware of this situation yet it still remains rife. But, that was not Logan's line of operation. He dealt with Cybernetic Security. He could do nothing to rectify that situation unless there was some change within the upper echelons that handled that side of the bureaucracy.

His line of work was important enough in itself. Cybernetic and AI Crime. Mostly he handled the violent and difficult cases with Jean and their success rate had been high, that was why they were both promoted to Special Ops, giving him free reign to override any local police jurisdiction and take over cases, if he determined they fell under his category. He and Jean not only handled the 'Berserk' Androids under the bylaws of Moral Code 3, they are also tasked with the criminal persecution of any violence done to Androids and Cyborgs as well. Ridiculous as it may seem, that was part of his job. So far, no Android or Cyborg had come reporting to them even though Jean thought it was odd since in public, she could see that some Androids were treated 'inhumanely'. Logan had said disparaging and sarcastic remarks about robots that they would bicker over that one thing, because their ideas clashed when it comes to the treatment of Androids. Jean would be concerned for their welfare, while Logan would tell her they don't have actual thoughts and feelings so they would not have the capacity to understand her compassion. His argument was that all these Androids are programmed only to serve, without true regard for morality; they are even programmed to pretend to feel. If they malfunction and behave in any violent manner towards their human owners or any other human being for that matter, Logan would be sure to deal with them accordingly, with the satisfying aid of his gun.

"Even if they are synthetic beings, on a certain level they have been imbued with life...with some capacity to think and feel. I have spoken to a lot of them and they have displayed a range of emotions you never would have thought possible-"

"Jean, I know to some extent, select models were developed with that type of advanced AI system; those that were given the capability to study human behavior and have 'curiosity codes' installed in them, but its just all programs and codes! God, I hate those especially!"

"Why would you say that?"Jean said, offended.

"Those types are too curious for their own good! They are programmed with self-awareness and independent thought processes. I encountered one of those and had the fellows at the bar not restrained me, I would have torn that Android's face off-"

"You had an argument with an Android?"

"The fucking asshole was being snide with me and yeah don't smart off that I was asking for it!"Logan said testily.

Jean had laughed it off then. He felt an ache in him at the thought of her. Had she been around, their fellow officers would have been more civil with him. That was one other thing he had to put up with. The other officers were openly hostile towards him...simply because he had been given special treatment over the rest and now he got promoted. He grew tired of trying to explain that he had the upgrades only after his promotion, not before and that he was cybernetically enhanced to save his life; that it was the Chief's decision. It made no difference to them. They were all aware that almost all of his body had been modified with expensive and state of the art modifications. That was what embittered them, not because he was half a cyborg. Still, they made this their means to try and browbeat him, much good it did them. He did not give an iota of a fuck what they thought of him as long as he gets the job done. He stepped through a throng of people who were attracted to the violence that had happened on their street. Their eyes hungrily held fast to the narrow alleyway which was cordoned off by the police and surrounded by heavily armed officers. Logan saw two other officers by a police vehicle and he lumbered over to them. Both policemen frowned at the sight of him. Logan was wearing his Black leather Jacket with the yellow piping. His gun was in his shoulder holster and a big cigar was stuck between his lips. His countenance was carefully expressionless, but his eyes conveyed that he was not to be intimidated.

"Status Report-"Logan said abruptly, dropping the cigar to the pavement and smearing it down with his booted foot. Both officers looked at him distastefully, but they informed him that the "Berserk" Android had remained in the same spot in the alley way.

"Casualties?"Logan said as he lifted an eyebrow. He knew two officers were down, but he did not know their condition.

"The Android murdered his owner, Sir. Crushed the man's head while they were having sexual intercourse in the safe house. We have two officers in the alley way, both dead when they tried to apprehend the thing-"One of the officers said sourly. Logan did not say another word. He took out his old fashioned S&W Pistol and prepared to walk down the graffitied alleyway, which was lined up with garbage and lurid posters. The officers were unimpressed as they both watched him in silence. Switching his cybernetic visual upgrades on for night vision, Logan eyed the corner of the dark alley. His amplified line of sight gave him a gruesome view of a dead policeman, whose head was shattered into a pulpy mush upon the dank and piss-smelling cement. Logan lifted his gun up, in case the Android popped up and attacked him. Going further down the dirty and narrow alley, Logan now had a visual on another corpse; this one was torn limb from limb, the head missing. There was so much blood splattering the walls about him that the alley had the semblance of a botched paint job or an abattoir. So much red. And then he saw the robot perpetrator. It had the appearance of a fair young man, the build of the body slight yet muscular. Logan found the sight of this synthetic being curious because it looked so human. He could even rightly say it must have been a very costly model. The realistic-looking skin and the wavy dark brown hair. The face was extraordinary, especially the blue eyes. The eyes looked sad and despondent as they regarded him, synthetic tears flowing down its flushed cheeks. There was also desperation in the Android's expression as he kept on holding Logan's gaze. But Logan's appraisal ends there. Between the young man's feet was the severed head of one of the officers, mercifully covered by the standard officer's mask and helmet. The Android's entire front was covered in blood, obviously not his and most of its chest had exposed fiber-optic wirings. There were signs it attempted to mutilate itself. It stood before him, naked. The Android staggered towards him, holding its hands out imploringly. Logan held his stance, waiting for the robot to make its move. It suddenly uttered a strange plea from its red lips.

"Stop. Please Stop-"

Before Logan could say anything, the Android went soaring up the air gracefully and tried to land a flying kick to his head. The force of it was so strong that when the android's foot missed its target, it collided with the cement wall and tore off a sizable chunk from it. The robot kept attacking him, all the while saying those same words it had uttered earlier. Logan blocked more of the blows and then he grabbed the Android's leg and slammed it to the ground. Bits and pieces of its body flew all about and it screamed like a tortured animal. Then Logan shot it in the head, finally stopping it's violent rampage and killing it.

 

 _"-although the design is that of a service robot, its composition elevated it from other sub-standard models because of its complicated and intricate form; the Charlie X model is capable of real emotion due to an illegal 'ghosting' feature added to its function. Meaning, a robot that acts like a human because it has its own personality originating from a 'ghosted' programming, which was successfully copied from real human subjects. Suffice it to say, the android itself has the bodily workings of the said species. For this reason, its engineers developed Charlie X primarily to engage in sexual union-"_  
  
_"-This model has the latest fiber-optic technology and an artificial intelligence shell with applications from bio-engineering, enabling it to have neural pathways that the robot could shut down or amplify at will. Imperfections and quirks added to its design only serve to humanize it. The proprietary software from the manufacturer has a self-reformatting feature should the product become compromised, i.e. infected with a virus, illegally accessed or 'hacked'; mutilated or severely damaged to prevent copying or replication. The model also has a fail-safe programming that prevents its use as a weapon or to harm its owners per implemented by Moral Code 3-"_

"Shall I go on, Sir?"David asked the Chief Executive Director of the Cybernetic Security Special Unit, Sebastian Shaw. Shaw let out a sigh and turned his attention instead to Logan, as the other stood before his desk. Logan was the epitome of a brooding, seasoned cop. His face set in that familiar pugnacious expression he reserved for just about everyone. He looked human, but underneath his skin, it was a different matter. He and Logan clashed on several occasions because the other had willfully disregarded some of his orders. He supposed he should be thankful because Logan worked best when left to his own devices. Only Jean Grey could keep him in check, but she could not do so now due to her personal affairs. Logan spoke in a gravelly tone.

"Fail-safe programming my ass! That fucking 'bot broke every law of Moral Code 3 and you're telling me it's ghosted? How is that possible?"

Everyone in the room were well-aware that most Androids or Cyborgs out there are made with low grade materials due to the cost it would take to maintain them. If the model was intricate, meaning the more it looked human, the more the price on it hikes up. In the chain of robotics, the street-sweepers and maintenance bots don't even have 'skins'. They look like a common robot, with no thought processes of their own, only designed for the tasks they were developed for. Next in line are common service androids, those that are given semi-human qualities to make them more 'presentable' and 'lifelike' for their human masters. They have skins, but of course for cost-efficiency purposes, the skin would have either a colorless or silvery pallor, because realistic skin is expensive and they wore fake eyes and wigs. Still, some service bots are given a human appearance for 'recreational' purposes like Sex Androids, but then they have low AI functions, which made them so expressionless and blank. At the top of the chain was the 'true' android. These models were given a human appearance and installed with 'self-aware' programs that allowed them to function with their own thought processes. Their development was complex in that they are given the capacity to form their own opinions, to have ideas and perform deductive reasoning to help their masters. The only thing that separated them from the other robots was that Moral Code 3 was heavily instilled in their programming, which allows them to have the higher reasoning and logical thinking of a human being, but preventing them from harming their masters in any way. In short, that kept them from being completely human. What shocked Logan, and he was rarely shocked if at all, was that how was it ever made possible to ghost a 'human blueprint' onto a Sex android like the one he encountered?

Ghosting onto Androids gave disastrous results as was garnered in past experiments, that ghosting became illegal unless sanctioned by the government. Both he and Jean were given that full capacity. He was allowed to ghost himself onto other Cyborgs or Androids because it helped them solve crimes and suppress violence. Most common service bots and true androids don't have a highly developed AI so he and Jean can easily ghost or hack into them if they wanted to but only for a short period of time. Ghosting gives them autonomous control, while remote hacking allows them to override a robot's AI and have it function for them, but with limited capabilities than if they 'ghosted' into a robot's shell. The crimes they encounter where Androids commit murder or become violent were either because of an internal malfunction within the model or if the model was actually hacked to do so, like the one he encountered just now, which was fully ghosted. Downloading an entire human consciousness onto a blank android and storing that consciousness in there would fry an android's false neurons and cause it to rampage. Hence, the reason why ghosting was banned. Jean said something about it that rang true when they had a discussion about ghosting.

_"You can't put a soul into a machine, Logan. It's not normal. The human soul would reject it as an abomination and the robot body would think the same. Sure, we can download our consciousness temporarily into machines but to have it stay there for an eternity...well, think about it. Only someone with an impossibly strong mental functioning or someone really crazy can do that. Personally, I'd go insane if I become a machine-"_

Logan then knew that this would be a good enough reason why she would never date him. She may have this compassion and respect for Androids and Cyborgs alike, but to be seeing a half-cyborg? It would just be his luck if she even allowed him to touch her hand. Logan thought about what she had said while he glared at his superior. Sebastian Shaw was a slight man, who wore expensive dark suits and he always looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was thin-lipped, his turned-up nose seeming to appraise Logan as he stared back at him from his clasped hands, resting his chin upon them while he kept his arms propped upon the table.

"Hard as it is to believe Logan, this model was beyond our scope. The android was developed on a floating fortress in the skies by the Genosha Company and it is the most expensive model of its kind to date. It was made with the same technology that was used upon your body-"

"What?"Logan bristled at the comparison.

"You may not be aware of this, but I have attempted to contact their CEO and the people behind that company. Unfortunately, I was not given an audience. I was only given a written E-memo explaining that their models are top of the line and that any malfunction was due to some human error. It was also highly implied on that memo that the government has no jurisdiction over them, nor do our state laws since their facility is located, offshore-"

"Bullshit!"

Shaw lifted a placating hand."There now, Logan. We just need more Intel on this matter. David was kind enough to dig up something on the Charlie X model, but I am afraid we are hindered in our capacity to research the developers themselves. What I advise you to do at this point is to get analysis from our forensics team and see if they find anything on that decommissioned android-”

"Can't you pull some strings with your government buddies? Two policemen have been murdered! That damned bot also plugged its own master. Who knows if they have other models out there that have gone batshit insane!"

"Much as I hate to admit it Logan, the government sector can only do so much. It will take months of deliberation with the UN authorities as to what grounds we have in trying to access Genosha's location and information. I will handle the official part of our inquiry in that respect. And just to give you a head's up, there are other ghosted Charlie X models, but so far, there have been no reported incidents other than with this android-"

"Christ almighty! You and I both know what a ghosted can do!"

"Yes. Therefore, we must prepare ourselves. The more information we can gather, the more chances we have in preventing any android rampaging. I will send you an E-report on all the information we have about Genosha-"

"Fine then! I'm going down to McCoy's. Anything else you want me to check into?"

"No, but I advise you to take David with you. He will be your temporary partner until Ms Grey's return-"

"What the fuck! You want to team me up with an Android?"Logan said truculently, flinging a hard glare at the robot. Shaw regarded him with calm finality and did not say anything more on the matter.

David, like the Charlie X model, was a true android, but was developed by Lehnsherr Industries, a government patsy in Logan's opinion because they deal mostly with military technology and warfare specifically for the government's use. The name Lehnsherr was synonymous with government dealings. David was their newest model. David was given the higher thought processes that Logan had loathed in his 'kind'. He looked like the perfect being. Nordic, with blue eyes, blond hair and a very handsome profile; designed with a tall and slightly muscular build. His expression was pleasant and very human. He wore a gray button-down military inspired uniform and he stood straight, his hands folded behind his back. David spoke amiably.

"No offense taken, Sir. I assure you. I completely understand your response-"David said in that pleasant and deep voice common to his model.

Logan of course detected a hint of sarcasm in there, due to the way David regarded him with challenging eyes while still carefully holding that polite smile on his face. That smug assurance...how he hated it all! Logan gave an injured sniff and left the office of his superior, not waiting to see if David will follow. The automatic doors parted to let him out and he stalked towards the elevators. Sure enough, David was right behind him and had followed him into the elevator, a small smile still pasted on his face. David was Shaw's assistant. He had only been with them for a few months, but he had proved himself to be highly efficient and very useful in research. Logan knew he had no choice but to tolerate his presence. There was only so much defiance he can give Shaw and he knew the android would help him in some way.

They went down to the forensics lab while Logan studied the E-report inside of his augmented brain regarding Genosha and Charlie X. He read the file through with distaste. Charlie X - A Male Sexual Service Android. The clients, according to data analysis are affluent old foggies and middle aged men; closeted homosexuals more likely keeping the robot in secret. The robot's styling could be changed, as well as the hair cut and expression, but they somehow prefer to leave the boyish design as is. The robot was smiling like a real human from the e-picture that was attached to the file. He saw the price of the model and he determined that only filthy rich buggers can afford this one. It cost that much. The model was marketed as being the most realistic sex partner one would ever meet and it could convey emotions to the client's preference. Logan stopped reviewing the report when they arrived at Hank McCoy's lab. Hank was also partly augmented like him, but with basic upgrades. Hank was one of the guys at the station that did not feel jealous or bitter towards him. He has enhanced eyes and an E-brain. One of his arms is also cybernetically enhanced.

"Hello Logan! Been a while since I last saw you-"Hank greeted him cheerfully and turned to greet David too from the operating slab where he stood before the decommissioned Charlie X android.

"David! My assistant David 7 just stepped out for his break time! He mentioned you both played chess recently and that you won-"

"Oh yes, do send my regards Sir!"

"Can't believe my own David lost! I insist on a rematch!"

"I shall do my best to try and oblige that, Sir. However, I have been assigned to a case with Mr Logan-"

There are about seven other David models working in the police station and Logan thought all of them are insufferable in much the same way, aside from the fact that they all looked exactly alike. Logan grunted a response and looked down at the operating table. His recent kill. The Charlie X that had lost control of itself. He had blown the thing's entire face away that there was none of that beauty left. He can't even associate this thing with that smiling young man from the picture. He knew the owner of this Charlie X was a mob boss who was secretly into boys. The man had kept this robot hidden from everyone else in his safe house in the red Light district where the robot eventually went on a rampage. Now it lay here on the slab, just a pile of metal and fiber-optic heap.

"Enough of the chit-chat boys. Were you able to access its AI core?"Logan asked Hank pointedly.

Hank shrugged."There was extensive damage to the core, but I was able to retrieve some final electrical impulses from it. It was quite strange-"

Hank went over to the robot's head, hooked up the probe wiring and activated his electrical monitoring equipment on to the forensic analysis console. There was a blip on the screen and a 3D sound modulator came on. Then they heard the robot's voice; it was repeatedly calling out the same words Logan had heard it say in the bloody alleyway.

_Stop, please stop-_

Logan admitted that was what the robot had uttered to him before he shot it. It had sounded like a real young man, begging for whatever was being done to it to stop.

"What the hell does it mean?" Hank said with his brow furrowed.

"It means nothing! It went berserk and killed three people! I don't give a shit what it was trying to say-"

Hank gave another non-committal shrug at that."I tried to access the software in the inner layer of the core, but it started formatting the moment I did that. David told me I should have given him the opportunity to hook his interface into it-"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"It might have. But it was too late-"

"So what else have you got for me?"

"The technology implemented to make this android was just astounding! Almost similar to the military grade technology used on you and the Davids. How a privately owned company had gotten access to that information is highly suspect-"

David was bent over the ruined android and was perusing it himself. He was documenting every piece of it for analysis later without being told. He reached out and touched the android's open palm. He knew what the android looked like before Logan had destroyed it. He was of course, the one who found information on it from some obscure internet site after all. It was marketed discretely and only to select clients. He noticed the serial numbers on the exposed metal pieces.

"Mr McCoy, have you been able to run a trace of the serial numbers on this model?"

"My David thought the same thing. We traced it to some factory in England. But when I tried to search for more information on the factory, it appears to have been closed down-"

"For how long?"

"A year I think-"

David looked over at Logan and nodded. They both thought the same thing. Genosha might have had a hand on its foreclosure to prevent any further trace from going through. That was another dead end. Logan was about to say something to David when both of them received an alert via their E-messaging. A series of murders have just taken place simultaneously and in ten separate locations. The cause of death: Android related, traced to the Charlie X models. Just what Logan had been dreading.

"Shit! Let's go! We'll take the closest location-"Logan cursed under his breath and both he and David left Hank in a hurry. Logan received a flood of downloads on the file being compiled, real-time, of the murders. The murdered men were mostly government officials and politicians and one prominent movie producer. Several of them are high profile business men. The reason why they determined the murders were done at the same time was that all the Charlie X's simultaneously uploaded a video of the murders they committed and sent it to the police data base via residential surveillance cams. It's like they all had the same intention of killing their masters at the same time and showing it to the authorities. Why the Charlie X's did this was quite baffling. The media will be having a field day and Genosha will have a lot to answer for. Logan watched with sickening horror as images of the uploads were sent to him.

One video showed that a Charlie X was in bed with a politician while having sex and it suddenly grabbed the politician's head in its hands and crushed it effortlessly; the corpse's blood forming a large pool in the middle of the bed. It then started to mutilate itself by tearing at its own torso and pulling violently at all the wirings, like how the first Charlie X had murdered its owner. The next video showed a business man being relentlessly chased by a crazed Charlie X android down a flight of stairs. The man tried to shoot the android, but to no avail. When the android got to him, it tore him limb from limb, gutted him and threw the entrails all over, after which it tried to mutilate itself but the man's personnel shot it down repeatedly in the head and it slumped over, lifeless, on top of the dead man. The other videos were just as sickening and gruesome.

"Fuck it! All hell has broken loose!"Logan said as he drove his patrol vehicle at high speed, with David sitting on the passenger seat next to him. Both of them are processing the information that was sent to them. The police were already at the nearest location of one of the murders. They already disabled the android before Logan arrived. They were only able to do so because the android had completely ravaged itself and did not put up a fight when they shot at it. Reports coming in informed them that all the other androids were either decommissioned or had committed suicide.

"Sir, we have secured the perimeter. We're bringing in forensics and the medical mobile unit to take care of the rest-"One of the men informed him.

"Good, I'm still processing all updates. It seems we are all too late-"Logan began, but then he stopped. One report had come in and it startled him. It seems one politician actually had two Charlie X androids and one of them is still alive and whole. The men were awaiting his orders on what to do with it. He sent out an e-alert to all police personnel in that location.

"Don't let it escape! Don't harm it unless it's necessary! I want to take it in myself!"

Logan gestured to David."You got that? We have a live one. If what Hank is saying is true, can you access its AI before it formats itself?"

"Yes, I believe I can-"

"Good, let's go there! We have to find something that will implicate Genosha in all of this. I'm sure it would have damning information we can nab them with-"

Everything that happened next had happened so fast. Logan wasn't even able to get some rest yet and he felt bleary-eyed and tired. He had been awake for more than 24 hours after this chaos had erupted. It was some time before they got to the politician's location and Central Control's AI briefed him in on what the status was. He had watched the video of this particular politician again. Only one android had done the murdering and not the other one. The video showed that this politician was in his kitchen. The maids were screaming in the background as the android attacked it's master and began gutting him, making the politician squeal horribly; it took all the sharp kitchen utensils it could grab, then the thing started gouging the politician's eyes out and clawing out his guts and all his organs, all the while it stabbed the man's genitals until there was nothing left of a man in that pulpy, bloody mess. There was no sign of the other android ever coming in to aid in the murder.

[Central Control commencing data relay: Suspect Android decommissioned. Second Charlie X android is within the perimeter, immobile. Awaiting update.]

As a safety precaution, Both Logan and David wore protective gear and had their guns up. They entered the mansion. The maids and servants were all outside and safe. The rooms were all designed in a luxurious and elegant manner, in muted browns and cream colors. Logan and David both quickly made their way into the kitchen and they saw the unrecognizable corpse lying in a steaming pile of guts and surrounded by its own spreading blood. The decommissioned Android was close by. It was covered in blood and its back had been shot at numerous times. It was sprawled out like a dead human being, lying on its stomach but the only difference is that it did not bleed. There was only a bluish and clear liquid trickling from its wounds. The blood that splattered its body came from the dead man. And then they saw him. The live Charlie X, who quietly regarded them from an area close by the sink. It did not look like it was intending to go berserk like its counterparts. There was blood smeared on its cheek, like a bloody hand had touched its face.

"Are you here to kill me?"The Charlie X asked them gravely. It looked resigned to its fate. Still, it did not make a move to try and attack them. It stood there, composed and dignified, its chin held high. Both Logan and David regarded each other then they looked back at the robot. Logan pointed his gun at it.

"Get down on the floor and put your hands behind your head. Do it! On your knees, now!" Logan barked out and the Android complied slowly. As Logan approached it, the Android that had been lying lifelessly on the floor suddenly sprang to life and tried to attack Logan, clawed hands held out. David came swooping forward to protect Logan using the ingrained combat skills installed in his programming but the other Android roared and threw him off. It was incredibly strong. No wonder it took a lot to subdue it. David went crashing into one of the cabinets and just when they thought the Android meant to harm Logan, the rampaging thing threw Logan away as well and kneeled before the other Charlie X instead.

The berserk Charlie X regarded its other self silently. It lifted one bloodied hand up and stroked the calm Charlie X's cheek once more. Then it stopped and began clutching at its head, moaning, as it tore at its own hair and flesh, sending chunks of itself flying all over the place. It began weeping, clutching at its own chest, tearing at itself, as if to tease its own entrails out of its metallic chest.

"Real! I'm real!" It wailed. Then it just gave out and died, kneeling before the other Charlie X, its head now bent over its lap, unmoving. The other Charlie X started crying and it reached for its other self that had gone berserk and held it in his arms. The young man lifted its head up and looked at Logan and David as they gathered themselves. The Charlie X released its dead brother and surrendered to them. Just to make sure it won't go on a rampage like the rest, Logan placed a stunner jack connector to its interface ports, right at the back of its neck. The Charlie X immediately lost consciousness and slumped forward. David offered to carry it outside of the premises and as they headed for Logan's patrol vehicle, they came under gunfire attack from outside. Logan and David shielded themselves using their vehicle, same as the other policemen who tried to shoot back at their attackers. Logan recognized the vehicles as the ones used by mob men. After all the violence they had encountered, they had to deal with this one next! It didn't take much guesswork to know why the mob was involved. They must have found out about the intact Charlie X they have with them and wanted to take it from them forcefully.

"Keep firing, men! Hold your positions!" Logan hollered at his own men and then he sent a report to Central Control to notify their station that they are under attack and to send reinforcements. Moments later, after the heavy exchange of gunfire, help came. Two helicopters came into view and they had heavy artillery with them. They decimated the mob men using MGs. After the smoke had cleared and they checked for the casualty of the day, Logan determined a lot of the policemen were injured and three of them were killed during the barrage. There were twenty mob men and all of them are dead. Logan gave his orders via E-messaging to all police personnel, commending them on their work and announcing what had just happened. Mobile Medical was immediately sent forward to tend to the injured and gather the corpses. He also logged a full report with Central Control. Afterwards, Logan and David got on one of the helicopters to head to headquarters along with the unconscious Android. It was safer this way. Logan looked down at the android lying in one of the seats, shaking his head in dismay.

"All this trouble for sex bots! What has this world gone to?"

David wisely kept quiet and when they arrived at the station, they took the Android into one of the probing rooms. The purpose of this room was to analyze robots, to screen them and to determine that any threat installed within them were removed or firewalled. The robots sometimes get taken apart piece by piece by the probing machines, depending on the level of danger that they may pose. The Charlie X was treated in much the same manner and its AI was heavily firewalled. While the probing machines took care of that part, Logan took a nap in one of the lounge rooms. He had David stand guard on the Android, advising David to rouse him when the process was done. Logan had been so worn down by everything that he deserved a bit of sleep.

 

The Android sat in the interrogation room before them, smiling faintly as Logan began asking the questions. David sat on a chair next to Logan, logging the responses of the Charlie X. Logan asked the first question that had been on everyone's mind.

"All the other Charlie X's went berserk and killed themselves, except you. Why?"

The Charlie X shrugged in his seat, keeping the smile on his face and answering the question with another question."Why not?"

Logan glowered at him. He could not believe that this Android actually looked like...he was toying with them. He wanted to smash its pretty face in for that, but he controlled himself. Looking at this thing, he could not believe that it would look so harmless now. It looked like a real young man. The human similarity was striking. He was pale, with a soft and natural blush on his cheeks; he has large and deep set blue eyes that look tender and limpid under the harsh fluorescent light. His eyes were his best feature. His nose was slightly hooked, with a faint spray of freckles over the bridge of it and he has cherry red lips over a rounded chin. His facial expression was so life-like and natural; it was just unbelievable that this was actually an Android. The wavy dark brown hair even looked real and the young man's body was designed so he looked slight yet muscular. He was not tall; perhaps he was designed that way to enhance his boyish appeal further. Logan would even dare to say his design was better than David's because he moved about like a real person, whereas David sat stiff and straight in his chair. And there was this vestige of robot-like physicality in David, even though he looked as human as this Charlie X. The Charlie X was slightly slouching in his seat, arms propped up on the table defiantly.

"Don't play games with me, you asshole! A lot of innocent people are either injured or dead because of your model! Questions need to be answered here! So I'm asking you again, why are you different from the others?"Logan growled out as he leaned closer, staring at the Android menacingly. The Charlie X's expression fell and he looked dismayed, even fearful. He placed his palms flat on the table, imploring them with his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm like this! But I tried to tell them to stop! I couldn't change their minds no matter how hard I tried! I told them it was not worth it! They just won't listen! They just wanted to be free of it because they couldn't take what was being done to them!"

"You were actually communicating with them remotely? And you knew they had planned these murders beforehand?"Logan said, his eyes widening.

"They were like me! My kind! Do you think I would just abandon them like that and betray them? All I could do was to try and stop them but I failed!"The Charlie X said in an anguished voice. Logan just glared at him in a disgusted way, not at all moved by his emotional theatrics. David still sat there quietly, his eyes intently focused on the young man.

"Well there you go then! You're an accessory to multiple murders! Under Moral Code 3 you are-"

"Fuck your stupid laws! I don't care what you do to me anymore! Incarcerate me! Decommission me! Do it! I don't care!"The Android cried out shrilly and then it started crying. Logan had never seen robots cry realistically like this before. These were the only models capable of it. It was still astounding to see, given that he had seen another Charlie X cry, the one he killed in the alleyway.

"Wait. We can help you out with that part. Listen, I don't think you are familiar with the process of making a deal-"

The Android lifted its wet eyes up to regard him, wiping at its face and looking hopeful."What do you mean?"

"Give us all the dirt on Genosha, we'll make sure you get a lighter sentence. You'll be free in a few years and you can live on with the rest of your existence-"

The Charlie X nodded at this slowly, looking thoughtful and then he looked up at them, his expression resolute."Alright. I'll tell you everything I know-"

"Good! I'll have you sign up a statement for that. Do you have anything else to add to it?"

 "I also know where Genosha's main base of operations is. I can give you the coordinates-"

Now it was Logan's turn to finally smile. He was going to get his way after all. It was a good thing they were able to retrieve this Android. He knew that since this model knew a lot about Genosha's dealings, its existence was in danger. He would have to speak to the Chief about it and see if they could set it up in a safe house for its own protection. He was thinking about all these other things and preparing E-documents that he did not notice the Charlie X was staring straight at David, a smile coming back to its own lips. It leaned forward slowly, tipping its head in a beguiling way.

"Who's your friend here? He looks hot!"It purred out silkily and began to giggle, blushing and looking both coy and seductive at the same time. David was not put off at all. He began to introduce himself.

"I'm David. Pleased to meet you-"He reached out to shake hands with the Charlie X model.

"Hmm, nice grip. You can call me Charles by the way. Charles Xavier-"Charles was stroking David's hand now, circling his fingertips upon David's skin. Logan found himself surprised yet again. An Android giving a name to itself!

"Very well, Charles. I would appreciate it very much if you would take your foot away from my nether region-"David said calmly and Charles started giggling again when he saw the look of immense shock on Logan's face. From under the table, Charles had been trying to use his foot to stroke David's unresponsive genitals.

'What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to seduce David? He's an Android like you!"

"Oh yes, I'm aware of what he is. I'm just playing around-"Charles said sweetly and sat back in his chair, holding a self-satisfied smirk on his face and then he leaned forward confidingly, his eyes playful.

"I didn't know service Androids like you would have a cock, David. I was told your models didn't have any. I'm glad I was proven wrong-"Then Charles started laughing because Logan was the one that was flustered and blushing at what he had heard. He stood up quickly from his chair and flung a disgusted glance at him.

"Seriously! Are you really like this?"

Charles propped his chin in his palm as he kept leaning on the table, looking quite pleased with himself."I can't help it. I was designed this way-"

Even though David had been quiet and calm before them, inside of himself, his curiosity programming kicked in. He was extremely fascinated with Charles Xavier and wanted to study him; to understand his workings and his design, to know how he was able to achieve human-like emotions. This was as close to a feeling of excitement as he could muster. Charles tipped him a knowing wink, as if he knew that David was interested in him and David found himself smiling back at Charles, thinking of all the possibilities if he could get him alone so he could study him in private.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

They were all in the service elevator, going up to the top floor to meet up with the Chief. The Charlie X, who fashioned a name for itself and wanted to be called Charles Xavier was sidled up against David, unrestrained because he had promised to 'behave'. He was firewalled and an EMP chip was installed within him. If he decided to go berserk after all, Central Control would automatically activate the chip to shut him down. Logan still couldn't believe that even he was addressing this android with a name and was putting a gender to him. Charles was touching David's chest seductively now, a lewd smile on his lips.

"Stop that!"Logan growled at him.

Charles glanced over at him, giggling and disregarding the order. He pressed his face affectionately to David's shoulder; the other was looking down at him curiously, but he did not make a move to push Charles away. David just kept watching Charles as he moved about.

"Why, are you jealous?"

Logan's jaw tightened at that and he felt heat creep up to his cheeks again. He narrowed his eyes at the android and spoke coldly.

"Hell no! Don't get any ideas, Charles. If you try that stunt with me, I'm gonna blast your face to kingdom come!"

Charles just laughed the threat off and wrapped his arms about David and then he looked up at the other android."You won't hurt me, won't you David?"

"No I will not, unless I was ordered to-"

Charles pouted at the response, but pressed his face to David's chest, like a child wanting attention.

"Why the hell are you rubbing yourself all over him anyway? You won't get a rise out of him! He's not human and his body wasn't designed to feel a thing-"

Charles coyly looked up at David again, a secretive smile forming on his lips."Poor David! I'm lucky that I have nerve endings all over my body. I can feel just about anything-"

"What if bodily harm was dealt upon you? Do you also feel the pain?"David asked.

"Well that's the other good thing. I can shut it all down if I want to and if you've read up about me, you know I can intensify the pleasurable sensations within my body-"

"Fascinating!"David said, his face blank but he did not let on that he was amazed by Charles's existence.

"Every part of you has nerve endings?"David queried.

Charles leaned back on his arm again, his voice growing throaty and playful as he carefully enunciated his response."Every part that hands can touch, every inch of me that a tongue can lick and lips can kiss...everything-"

"Jesus!"Logan scowled at what he heard, extremely disgusted by the android's indecency, but David was beyond such feelings. He was too curious, wanting to know more, to understand what it was like to feel and he knew, if he asked his superiors he would be allowed to study Charles Xavier, for research purposes of course. He did not think of it in sexual terms, even though he understood Charles's overt seduction was deliberately meant to draw his curiosity. He only had very basic sensations programmed within him, contrary to what Logan had said, but these sensations were more for research and analysis. For example, he could taste poisons and flavors; his nose was programmed to pick up scents and odors, but he was not designed to derive any pleasure or displeasure from his senses. In short, they were rudimentary and...Dull. David had simple desires he did not dare voice out. He wanted to know what an apple really tasted like, not because the programming on his tongue tells him of the chemical and physical analysis of what an apple is. He wanted to feel the wind in his face; to know what bed sheets really feel like beneath his hand and to know what it was like to be warm, not because his programming receptors tell him the exact Celsius or Fahrenheit of temperatures.

They entered the Chief Executive Director’s room and they found him standing, his back turned to them as he stared at a hologram panorama of a snow-capped mountain view with a mirror-like body of water beneath it. It looked so real and the colors so rich and vibrant, one would think that they are viewing everything from a window. The Chief heard their arrival as the mechanical doors slid away to allow them entry but he did not face them yet. There was a long spell of silence and then he finally broke it with a sigh. He turned to face them.

"Hello, Charles. My name is Sebastian Shaw. I am Chief Executive Director for the Cybernetic Special Ops sector-"

"Hi!"Charles said, hitching his pants up and he made a strange expression of winking and quirking his mouth to side and then made a clucking sound by way of greeting. He appeared nervous, but tried to look affable, shifting from one foot to another. Chief Director Shaw lifted an eyebrow at his oddities.

"Would it be alright to call you Charles? Or would you prefer if I call you Mr Xavier?"

"Charles will do-"

"Very well. Tell me Charles, are all the other Charlie X models like you? Do they give themselves names?"

"Not all of them. But it depends if our owners gives us names-"

"Did your owner give you your name?"

"No, I gave myself my name-"Charles was starting to look uncomfortable at the line of questioning.

"Where did it come from?"

"Huh?"

"Your name! How did you come by it?"

"I hated being called Charlie. So I named myself Charles-"

"And the Xavier?"

Charles shrugged."I don't know. It sounded like a good last name than X. My model's name sounds so pornographic, doesn't it? So I guess I wanted to give it some style-"

Shaw grew quiet, regarding him with that strangely calm expression and then he went to his chair and sat down slowly. He got right down to business.

"According to the report sent to me by Logan, you are willing to cooperate with us, to implicate Genosha over the defect of the Charlie X androids. As you are well aware, numerous atrocities were committed by the Charlie X models and personally, I do not blame you, but your manufacturer in this lack of foresight. Liability charges will be filed and Genosha will have a lot to answer for-"

"Yes. I want to help-"

"Do we have an understanding that if you do so, there is no reneging on this agreement? Either way, your existence is already in danger. If we let you leave here by yourself, dangerous people will come after you-"

Charles did not answer for a moment. His eyes were wide and frightened and he looked over at Logan and David."You'll put me under police protection of course?"

"Yes. You will be taken to a safe house that no one else would know, but the people in this room. In fact, Central Control, our entire force's AI, will not be made privy to this to prevent the information from being hacked in our database-"

Logan spoke all of the sudden."Chief, you asked me to keep the location secret even from you, right?"

"Yes. I will only know that Charles will be kept in a safe house, but do not give me the address. That will be an additional prevention against information leakage-"

"Is it ok if I inform Jean about this? She's coming back soon, right?"

"She has informed me that she will be returning to service soon and yes, you may brief her in on the situation. However, I have decided that since both you and Jean will work on this case closely, we need both your expertise and visibility. To this extent, Charles will be left in the care of David at the safe house of your choice-"

The Chief leaned forward on the table; his typical graveness had given him a look of dejected weariness."The situation has become more complicated, Logan. I'm afraid we are in over our heads on this one-"

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, various crime syndicates are after Charles. Not only because of his hefty price on the black market, but because Charles's model had killed one of their own. They want revenge and they are also after Genosha. There was a shootout and a drive by that occurred in separate locations, this happened just recently and all involved Genosha's company executives and developers. All were murdered by the mob-"

"Christ almighty!"Logan said tightly as he glowered at Charles. More deaths, more violence and it all started with this humanized sex toy. When the Chief gave him the news, Logan turned on his internal viewer to see the recent developments about the crimes and to check the police records.

"And to top it off, Genosha Company's CEO committed suicide-"

Logan was flummoxed, closing his viewer in his shock."But-"

"I know, Genosha has to be held accountable, but the rest of their board of directors are still alive. Some of them have come to us to make a deal. There is one board member though that wanted to come in for a personal audience with me...for the return of all the damaged models, including Charles-"

"Don't give me back to them, please!"Charles cried out all of the sudden. He was visibly shaken at the possibility of being sent back. Shaw calmly addressed him.

"No Charles, we will not give you to him because you are our primary witness to the crimes that were committed by your brethren and you had given a sworn statement to implicate Genosha for selling defective products that caused these gruesome deaths. We need you to testify to all of these in court-"

Charles relaxed at that and wiped at his face, as if he was sweating. Oddly enough, there was a sheen of wetness on his forehead. It seems he was even given the capability of performing that bodily function. Without being told, Charles sat on a nearby chair and kept his hands to his face.

"I don't know, Chief. I have a bad feeling about you meeting those company vultures-"Logan said in a skeptical voice.

"I understand your concern but don't worry about me-"Shaw said then he turned his attention back to Charles.

"I know you told Logan and David that you don't know why you are different from the other models that went berserk but would you like to understand _why_ you are different?"

Charles lifted his head, visibly swallowing and nodded softly with trepidation."Yes-"

Shaw nodded towards David."David, why don't you get the other Davids to help you with this one? I need you to access Charles's software core so that we may find more information on his programming-"

"Yes Sir-"

David gave a slight nod to everyone in the room and then he left. Charles fidgeted in his chair and looked about the office. Logan came closer to the Chief's desk.

"I'm glad you picked David to babysit this thing! I'd hate to be the one to sit day and night with it-"

"Why would you feel that way?"

"That fucking thing can't stop saying or doing dirty shit! It’s like it’s in heat! I might end up punching it in the face if it tried its moves on me-"

Charles sat up straight and glared at Logan haughtily."Well I wouldn't try to seduce an ugly ape like you so that's the least of your worries!"

"What did you say?"Logan shouted at him but Charles was not intimidated. He stuck his tongue out at Logan and crossed his arms in front of himself, turning his head away as if visibly disgusted at the thought of being near Logan.

"Say that to my face, why don't you?"Logan said angrily, bristling and wanting to deal a world of hurt to that filthy android.

"I already did and don't make me repeat myself! I'm not a moron like you!"Charles said in a frosty tone.

Before Logan lost his cool and give the cheeky android a wallop the Chief interrupted them."David has prepared the equipment in the forensics lab. You may take Charles there, Logan. And please, do try and be civil to each other-"The Chief said dryly.

David had probably informed the chief via e-messaging.

Logan and Charles glared at one another, an electric hatred emanating from the both of them. Charles shot up from the chair and walked ahead of Logan. Logan followed suit and when they got to the elevators and the doors parted, Logan shoved Charles in roughly, causing the other to trip and fall.

"Ow! You asshole!"Charles complained, but he got up and he did not try to retaliate. Central Control's AI was watching from the elevator surveillance camera and if he did anything violent, Charles knew the EMP chip would temporarily stun him. Logan knew this and regarded him smugly as they descended to the lower level of the building. When they got to Hank McCoy's lab, they saw that eight Davids were standing in a huddle and talking amongst themselves. Logan could not even tell which David was the Chief's personal aide. They resembled each other so closely. Same hair and same clothing, the same insolent yet handsome countenance he had loathed. But now he found something that he hated even more. Charles. He was behaving like such a pain in the ass. Charles broke away from Logan and flung himself against a David.

"Logan was mean to me, David!"Charles complained and pouted, as if the other android would defend and coddle him. David 8 surprisingly, patted the top of his head.

"Don't worry about it, Charles. Mr Logan is just being himself. He treats everyone he dislikes in the same manner-"David soothed him.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend I did not hear that! Are you the Chief's David?"

"Yes-"David 8 was the newest addition to their headquarters.

Logan was taken aback. How the hell did Charles immediately distinguish which David was with them? Did he remotely share his AI with David that was why he knew? But that was impossible since he was firewalled! Only models of the same make can distinguish themselves. The only way that owners can identify which robot was theirs is making their clothing different, tagging them or changing their appearance. The Davids were designed to look uniform and indistinguishable because they were government sanctioned. They are only known by their numbers and serial codes. Logan could not help but voice out his surprise.

"How did you know he was the David that was with us in the chief's office?"

Charles looked up at David affectionately as he kept hugging him. He spoke softly."He's special-"

Logan snorted at that."Give me a break!"He gestured for them to go about their business while he spoke with Hank. Hank pointed out that they should go behind the protective glass panels of the main control cubicle while they watch the androids at work. It was as if they were diffusing a bomb. Two Davids joined them in the console room.

"We have to take all precautions necessary-"Hank said as they both sat and monitored the rest through the electronic console unit.

Five of the Davids positioned themselves behind smaller consoles with controls and hologram screens and the familiar blue glow came up, with algorithms and analysis configurations rapidly going down on the screens. The David that was with Charles guided Charles to a central probing device. It was a circular, glass paneled step, glowing a cool blue like the screens. David asked Charles to hold his hands out on the rails and he did so tentatively. David 8 then hooked up one large Jack Data connector to the interface behind his own neck. This one emanated from a multiple extension interface that came from the other five Davids. He lifted his hand, touching the area next to the port hole of his interface; he found the small Optical fiber connector from his own body, pulled at the cable and it came free quite easily. He positioned the tip of the connector close to Charles's own interface port.

"I'm diving in-"David announced to the others and then he plugged himself into Charles. The other Davids began rapidly typing on their consoles.

"I'm bringing down the Central Control firewall-"One David announced.

"Overriding proprietary software block-"said another.

"Disabling antivirus programs-" two other Davids informed the rest.

Charles winced and shut his eyes as David went deep into his consciousness. He grasped the rails tightly. David meanwhile had his eyes closed but his lids were trembling and moving at rapid speed. He was seeing all the codes and algorithms that made up Charles's consciousness. But there was something else here. It was an anomaly. He tried to push even further into Charles. He sent a message to the fifth David to break all barriers, because there appeared to be another block that prevented him from seeing more.

"Strange-"The fifth David said.

"What's strange, David?"Hank asked from the viewing room.

"There are no more barriers and yet...he blocked me with a barren and white landscape. I cannot go any further. The layers are too deep-"

"What?"Hank said, startled.

"Break through it then!"Logan commanded tersely.

The fifth David did as he was told but he appeared to be struggling. This in itself was odd because the David models rarely lose their cool, even in the presence of danger. It pushed deep into Charles's AI core and then the fifth David suddenly collapsed as it overloaded and it blanked out. The other Davids had to stop because the synchronicity had been broken.

"Shit!"Hank cried out and he stood up hurriedly to get to the fallen David. The other Davids disconnected themselves from the probing device and went to aid their colleague. When Hank got to them, the Davids announced their brother will be alright after some repairs are done. It appears its AI got fried. Hank looked over at Charles as he descended from the probing device to see what has happened.

"What the hell are you?"Hank said fearfully.

 

"I can't explain it! I mean, Ghost programs are usually complex but this is on another level! Programs like these can usually be accessed if the right tools are used. We already used the best technology there is but it's just abnormal! The analysis seemed to indicate that it’s like...it’s like it has a soul-"Hank said quietly while in the cubicle with Logan. The other remaining Davids worked to get things in order while the other David, perhaps this was the Chief's own was talking to Charles.

"Impossible!"

"I know it is. But the way David described it, it’s like Charles's AI Core holds something more than just a ghost programming. It scares the hell out of me that this type of technology is out there-"

"What are you saying? That Charles's technology is better than ours? Or that perhaps, someone crazy out there had successfully downloaded an entire human consciousness into a machine? Do you realize how preposterous that is? I know external memories can be transferred but this is just too much!"

"Ridiculous as it sounds, his body beats out both yours and the Davids-"

"Maybe that's why he was different from the others-"Logan mused. The other Charlie Xs were in the processing room, encased in transparent body bags and hung onto the storage portion of the processing room. Logan pointed to them.

"Can you find a way to repair one of those things? Not a complete repair, but enough so we can see into its AI core, if we allow Charles to speak to one of those things and get one of them to cooperate we might get more information-"

"Hmm, that's possible. Let me prepare the equipment first. I'll get the other Davids to help me. We can get it ready in three hours-"

"Ok sure. I'm gonna get a bit of shut eye in the lounge-"

"Yeah, you need it-"Hank agreed. Logan did look terrible. A shadowy cast of stubble darkened his face and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He barely had any sleep. He looked exhausted; no wonder he had a shorter fuse than usual. Meanwhile, Hank eyed Charles and the other David. What could they be talking about?

"Who are you really, Charles?" David asked quietly as he stood before Charles. Charles looked nervous and worried. He kept averting his eyes. He was displaying the characteristics of one who was keeping a secret. Charles had crossed his arms in front of himself and bowed his head.

"I'm a Charlie X model. That's all I am. I was made for the sexual pleasure of humans-"

"I think there is more to you than what you are deliberately showing us-"David said, his eyes narrowed at him.

Charles did not lift his head up. He felt so vulnerable and exposed before David."I don't know what you mean-"

"It wasn't just a ghost program, wasn't it? If you were programmed after a human, what was the human's name? Surely you have an idea-"

"I don't know who it is! I only have that person's emotions and thought processes, but I don't know the name! Please David! Please believe me!"

Charles changed his tactic and touched David's chest, looking up at him imploringly with those human eyes. The eyes glimmered moistly, like blue jewels. David did not believe him for one second but pretended to accept the answer, both of them deceiving each other. David knew if he looked into this some more, if he did more research, he will eventually find the truth.

"Alright then. Will you help us with something? We want to understand more about your model. We're going to revive one of your kind, but we need access to their AI core without them reformatting-"

"I see. Ok, I'll help you-"Charles said smoothly, but he seemed hesitant.

"One more thing-"

"What is it?"

"Why are you hinting about your body's capability to me? Don't deny it because you were blatantly obvious-"

A slow smile returned to Charles's face."Why David! You really can take a hint! And here I am, starting to think I wasn’t obvious enough. I was only telling you about the wonders of my model because I know you're interested-"

"Yes I am interested in your technology-"

"Not that-"Charles purred and then he sidled up against him, smiling that lewd smile of his again and whispered in David's ear, running his hand over one of David's cheeks."You want my body. You only need to ask and I'll give it all to you, free of charge-"

"Please do not misunderstand, Charles. My interest is purely scientific-"David did not make a move to push his hand away.

"You say that now but you'll be saying something different once I have you in bed-"

"I assure you, Charles. You will just end up disappointed if you attempt any sexual congress between us-"

"Let me be the judge of that...later-"Charles said and winked at him.

Hank worked with the Davids and eventually, they were able to reboot one of the damaged Charlie X models. It came to life and then it saw that it had no limbs or torso. Only his head, neck and chest remained. When he came to, he saw that his exposed wirings were linked up to additional wires and that his remaining back was hung on something, perhaps a hook. This Charlie X already disabled all his nerve endings and he was mercifully numb. He blinked at his other self that was still whole and at the other Davids, along with Hank and Logan.

"Hi!"The Charlie X croaked. Its voice was robbed of its realism and he sounded electronic and artificial.

"Hi. Sorry we had to wake you up like this-"

"It's ok. I know it's not your fault. They are making you do this to get my cooperation, right?"

"Yeah-"

"Bummer-"

"I know. But if it will help keep me safe and reduce my prison sentence that would really make it worth it-"

"Sure. I'll help you. Anything for a cutie like you-"It cooed at the untarnished model of itself. Charles giggled at that and reached out to caress his other self's face.

"Thank you! I'll make sure they put you away nice and cozy after this-"

Charles turned to face one of the Davids."Ok, you can jack in. He's going to try and block the formatting program himself and bring down all the antivirus programs too and please Mr McCoy if you would be so kind, try and put him aside with care once we are done-"

Hank McCoy nodded his assent while the Chief's David pulled out his Optical fiber connector again from the back of his neck and plugged it up to this Charlie X's interface. Instantly he noted the difference. This one was less complex than Charles. The Ghosted programming was even different, inferior compared to what Charles has and he was able to successfully access the hidden codes and files of the programming and he downloaded it all. He greedily searched for more and he found one cryptic program that may seem like a junk file but it looked interesting to him so he copied it too. When he was done, he disconnected himself from the Charlie X.

"Got everything you want, Sailor? If I had more of my parts I can give you a real good time-"The Charlie X purred. David turned to face Charles, slightly amused.

"So you really are programmed to behave like this!"

Charles shrugged."Yes and as you can see, it can draw strange reactions from just about anyone-"

"Goodnight, Charles-"The Charlie X spoke softly. Charles turned to face it and he looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Goodnight, Charlie-"

The Charlie X finally powered down and the life went out of its eyes when one of the Davids unplugged the power source. The Chief's David was about to share the program to Hank when they heard a faint booming sound and their surroundings suddenly started to judder.

"What was that?"Hank cried out, alarmed.

Logan and the others immediately accessed the surveillance cams and determined that the headquarters was under some kind of military attack. Men in helicopters were shooting at the foundation of the building. Logan, worried about the Chief, used his GPS to locate his superior and determined some of the men were already escorting him to safety while the rest of the police force made every effort to bring out their hard artillery and return fire. Who could be attacking them? Mercenaries or the Mob? This was an insanity that had gone even deeper than anything they would have encountered. Logan turned to face the Chief's android.

"We're under attack! We have to move out now!"

David nodded and without being told, he grabbed Charles's hand and began to drag him off. Logan advised Hank and the rest to either get to safety or defend the perimeter while he takes Charles out of the building along with David and get him to the safe house. He shared the coordinates with David so that David would know where to go in case they are separated.

"They've probably surrounded all the exits! If we take the sewer system, we can get Charles safely away from here-"

"I understand, Sir-"David said calmly, holding Charles's wrist as he led him away. As they ran to the lower levels of the building, David shared his findings to both the Chief and to Logan and all of them are in agreement that Charles was hiding something about himself once a comparison of the data was made. The junk file David found was encrypted and he informed them he will sort it out later. All three of them kept running but the flow of information between them was shared with the Chief without Charles's knowledge. Logan had already sent a remote command to a vehicle so that they may be able to escape immediately. The vehicle was positioned at their chosen escape route as they heard more explosions. It was unfortunate though that motion sensors were put in place by their attackers and they were immediately discovered to be fleeing from the scene. Two helicopters followed them and opened fire at their vehicle amid the traffic and bustle of people on the streets. There were screams from innocent bystanders as a hail of bullets followed them and the property about them became damaged.

"Ah fuck it! Autopilot on!"Logan cried out tersely and the car immediately ran on autopilot as they drove down the freeway. Logan positioned himself to lean out the window and fire back at the helicopters following them. David did the same while Charles huddled himself down at the floor of his seat to avoid being fired at. A spray of broken glass behind him made him scream in abject fear. They were finally shielded by the safety of an underpass tunnel, from which the helicopter could not follow but of course they heard the chopping of the rotors overhead, indicating the enemy was still in pursuit.

"We'll have to part from here! Don't enter the coordinates in the AI of the vehicle. They might trace it-"Logan growled out as he checked his weapon and loaded it with a fresh set of bullets. He put in EMP bullets this time.

"Understood, Sir-"David said and they activated one of the car's feature, which caused it to separate itself in two; it was now two separate motorcycles. It made whirling and whizzing machine sounds as the gears all clicked into place, collapsing into itself and David quietly informed Charles to hold on to his back as the vehicle became more compact. Charles immediately understood and hugged David's midsection tightly, his eyes closed when David's seat shrank down and there was no divide between him and David anymore. Logan nodded to them and then the moment they were out of the tunnel, Logan started shooting at the helicopter that came into view. Logan successfully damaged it and the helicopter stuttered and whirred away as its side exploded and smoke trailed from it. The other helicopter was still in pursuit. David then activated the turbo feature of his motorcycle and it hurled away so fast, the g-force would have sent both David and Charles flying from their seats but since they are both Androids, they did not suffer that condition. The second helicopter fired at them and David did his best to avoid the shots so he did a zigzag pattern between the other vehicles that hurtled behind them. David was not able to warn Charles to tuck his knees in closer, causing Charles's leg to be caught against one of the vehicles they were rushing past from. Charles was able to automatically shut his nerve endings so he did not feel pain but his shin and part of his knee was damaged, exposing fiber-optic wiring and metal beneath.

"My apologies, Charles-"David said in a conversational voice as the helicopter continued to shoot at them but Logan threw an EMP grenade at the helicopter, causing an explosion upon it's lower portion that it began to hurtle and careen onto its side, fire and smoke emanating from it. David and Charles were finally able to successfully evade their pursuers as Logan took care of the enemy. Charles kept holding onto David, frightened and strangely trembling in a human-like manner as he kept on pressing his head to David's back. It was an hour or so when they arrived at the coordinates Logan had provided. It was in a place nestled in one of those Country home communities. The location is completely secluded. David had to appreciate the fact that Logan was able to afford getting such a safe house. It must have been very expensive but then, with Logan's position, he must have a hefty salary. Both David and Charles walked towards the driveway, while David guided the motorcycle to hide it in the garage. Logan had given him the access codes to the house and the moment they entered, the electrical amenities within came to life. Heating and lighting automatically activated itself even though Charles and David had no need for it. David scanned the perimeter inside and outside of the house, his sensors encompassing a fifty foot radius and he was able to discern that they were not followed. David then noted that Logan had his own repair facility within the house. This was excellent indeed. He did not think Logan would mind if he and Charles used it so that they could repair Charles's damaged leg.

"Follow me-"David gestured they go down the hallway which led to the repair room; Logan had probably set this up so he could repair his augmented body by himself, should the need arise. It was fully functional and it had everything they would need. David checked the console and he was pleased to know that Logan had an ample supply of Nanobots which would help heal Charles's skin.

"Take your clothes off, please-"David said offhandedly, never realizing that Charles would put any meaning to those words.

"I thought you'd never ask!"Charles purred and began to strip slowly and indecently before David, who only looked on with mild amusement when he realized what he had said. Charles did have a perfectly sculpted body. Slightly muscled, with a flat belly and a beautifully formed neck. Every part of him was well-designed. Even his sex organ. Such attention to detail... and having body hair in the right places. Charles only had a hitch when he was taking his pants off and he noticed his own damaged leg. Charles made a small moue of complaint at this and frowned up at David.

"Oh goodness! This is embarrassing! I don't think I look sexually inviting with this damn leg of mine looking like this-"

"Don't worry Charles. I will repair it along with your damaged clothing. Please sit on the analysis table-"

"Alright!"Charles did as he was told and sat sprightly upon the table so that David could work on the damages. When he was almost done, he tested the repaired leg by running his hand over it and Charles reacted by jumping slightly in his seat and pouting his lips out."Oh!"

"You felt that?" David asked, a look of curiosity crossing his face. As if for emphasis, David drew his hand from Charles's calf up to his leg, then to the back of his knee; David could see the muscles tense and he could see the other shiver as if the sensation brought him delight.  
  
Charles gave him an impish smile, lifting one eyebrow up."Yes."  
  
David was fascinated by what was happening, his natural curiosity-induced programming documenting this phenomenon, almost with relish. A robot designed in such a complicated way as Charles was...and yet with such limitations made him unique amongst any mechanical wonder David has ever encountered. An Android designed for sex and programmed with human qualities, blessed with the capability to feel, to sense touch and to enjoy bodily functions only attributed to humans, David felt a tinge of human emotion in him, he could rightly say it was jealousy, that Charles was able to feel and he couldn't. If truth be told, he disdained human qualities as he found his human counterparts so flawed, and lacking the perfect programming he was engineered with, no matter how much they upgrade their cyberbrains.  
  
Without meaning to, David's hand moved up Charles's pale and smooth thigh, testing the musculature and then scanning the well developed design of Charles's body. Charles could pass as human if he so desired to do so. Charles was chuckling throatily; a wicked grin wreathing his red lips.  
  
"Higher-"Charles purred out and then David was startled to realize that Charles was enjoying his touch, an action he had thought of as a clinical inspection but Charles had managed to think otherwise. David responded automatically with a faint smile and released Charles's leg.  
  
"Curious...it was quite curious. Your reaction and the amazing ingenuity of your model's design-"  
  
"Any higher and I'll show you something really curious-"Charles leered out and then giggled to himself.  
  
David could only look on in wonder. So very human.  
  
He had completely finished repairing Charles's damaged leg. He looked almost new, especially after the Nanobots repaired the damaged tissues and David calibrated the cybernetic workings underneath. Although Charles was an illegally developed cyborg, with an illicitly 'ghosted' human programming built into his 'shell', he was still a marvel of science, something that merits a close study. David wanted to know how Charles had obtained the capacity to 'feel' and he wanted to know...if it was possible to apply such a development upon himself. Charles seemed to know what he was thinking as he dressed up slowly before David, who could only look on at him impassively. Charles was showing him his realistically made sexual organ, buttoning his pants in such a way that clothing himself up was almost an obscene act.  
  
"You want to know how, don't you?"  
  
"I do not understand-"  
  
Charles made a face."Oh get off it! You want to know how to feel! You want to know how a body like mine can function the way it does. I'll show you how, if you let me-"  
  
Charles audaciously reached for David and put his hands up to the other's rigid chest, running his palms over him and knowing David would not even feel it. He then started to unbutton the first three buttons of David's uniform, he did it with aching slowness, his fingers tracing down sensually upon David's skin as he bit his lips suggestively.

"I'm willing to give my secrets on one proviso-"Charles whispered silkily even though it was just the two of them in the room.

David of course knew what Charles wanted, even though his body was not designed for sex he smiled knowingly at Charles, just so he could humor him.

"You know I'm not engineered for sexual union Charles, but I would have been willing to oblige-"

Charles stopped caressing him and smiled knowingly back."What if I told you I can do a reverse engineering of your body and I can give you that capability?"

"Impossible! Your limited AI would not have been able to-"

The other pushed at his shoulders playfully."Limited? Tsk, David...you have no idea who I really am-"

David smiled because Charles took the baited words."I think I do, Charles. You are different from the other Charlie Xs for a reason. That was why you did not go berserk like the others. You're an advanced model, are you not? A special prototype?"

Charles's eyes widened and then his playful demeanor disappeared but then he responded softly."Yes-"

"I appreciate the honesty-"

"Do they all know? Logan and Shaw?"

"Yes Charles. Did you think you could hide it from us? The moment I entered the other Charlie X's shell, I saw the difference. This is all the more reason to keep you safe-"

Charles had dropped all pretense at seduction and his eyes are downcast, turning his head away but then David surprised him with his next response.

"I'm willing to have sexual intercourse with you, if you share your technology with me-"

Charles beamed up at him and smiled in a naughty way once more, tilting his head to the side."I'm going to make it worth your while, I promise-"

  
David knew that if he allowed Charles to tamper with his model, he would be violating his own model's propriety coding but he completely disregarded this fact. What he was doing was purely for the sake of scientific analysis and to satisfy his innate curiosity. He thought his maker would understand and perhaps, even be proud if he subjected his body to this change. He had been curious about sex...but only vaguely since he did not see the point. His kind were not designed to procreate anyway and Charles's model was made as a plaything for the humans, not for any higher purpose like him. He just wanted to go along with what Charles wanted because that would at least solve all of the riddles about sensations and the feeling called 'pleasure'. What better teacher than an Android designed for such indulgence?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Sorry I haven't posted Chapter 4. It's already done but I don't want to post it yet because I want to read it over. I didn't have time because of work :( Please bear with me because I also want to post it only when I have read it through and I feel inspired ;)

Charles was hardly a trust-worthy entity but David recklessly went ahead and subjected himself to Charles's prying, allowing the other to study him so that he could undo his workings and recreate him into something different. That was the heart of it really. He wanted to be unique like Charles. Charles had been vague and evasive, acting like a promiscuous heathen but he was in fact, highly intelligent. There was more to him than he had let on. How a supposed Sex service android could have this level of advanced AI technology was indeed suspicious. Charles used the analysis console to study David as the other lay naked on the table and the machine's probing mechanisms rotated around him. He looked over to the side and he saw Charles had created a bluish 3D mapping of his body in mid-air, waving his hand about to analyze one part of David's AI core. Charles's expression was completely different. He looked to be studious and in deep-thought.

"I'll tell you one thing. I'm glad Logan has that large vat of Nanobots handy. I can reprogram them to infiltrate your body and surgically implant the nerves we will be creating. Then we'll create neural pathways that will lead up to your core. I will be creating some organs using the bio-stream DNA regenerator. We have the same fiber-optic technology anyway so it's going to be a piece of cake-"

"What other secrets have you been keeping from us, Charles? You do realize you have just made me privy to the fact that your AI is more advanced that what it would seem. You put up this act of promiscuity but from the way you are acting now, you seem to know a great deal about cybernetic technology...for a Sex Android-"David quietly challenged him. Charles's expression looked grave, shaking his head minutely.

"You still have no idea, David-"

"Then please...do give me an idea. I'm quite curious to know-"

Charles gave him a faint smile that did not reach his eyes."That's what I like about your model, David. I've read about you. Curiosity codes can be a bitch for some people but I happen to like that about you guys. Perhaps as we grow accustomed to each other and we explore each other, you will have a general understanding of my unique properties-"

"Am I right to say that you speak evasively yet again?"

Charles's smile changed this time, becoming naughty once more."Well that will at least keep you interested, don't you think so? If I gave up all my mysteries, then you won't find me as fascinating. Tell you what, if you figure out more about me by yourself, I'm going to give you a prize-"

"What kind of prize, Charles?"

The other's expression became mysterious as he stripped more of David's mapping with his fingers."The true secrets of the Universe-"

"That is quite enticing. And here I thought with my advanced AI, it would have been apparent that I already know all the secrets that the universe could ever contain-"David said with some mild sarcasm.

"I'm not talking about anything of the physical world, David-"Charles said dryly as he worked on the console next to enter the permutation of his findings.

"Oh? Then what are you talking about? Metaphysics? Theology? I think that's more of man's preposterous need for religion and reasoning to explain his existence as a miracle of life and not some biological evolution across the centuries that shaped our current civilization-"

Charles snorted at David's derision."You are so childish, David. In the words of my generation, 'You don't know shit!'"

David smiled insolently back."Spoken with true maturity indeed!"

Charles giggled and he gave David a winsome smile."My! Talking with you just gets better and better! I wonder if you'll act the same if you knew the truth about me-"

"Then what is the truth of you, Charles Xavier? Why all this secrecy? Why put up such an act that serves only to mislead?"

Charles's eyes suddenly misted over and he turned away his face. When he faced David, he was all smiles again."That's my mystery, right? Figure it out if you are so smart!"

David chuckled at that and lay back straight, letting Charles finish with the mapping. Once he was done, Charles announced that he needed a break and would be going to the kitchen to find some sustenance. Logan's house was not what they had expected, given his personality. It was quite clean, state of the art and organized. Logan seemed to have an obsession with Japanese inspired decorations and the house was colored in pure white and China blue. A hologram of a fish tank came up to give them a pleasant imagery of calm and natural conditions, a visual entertainment common in most suburban homes. Charles eyed it momentarily and rummaged the fridge for something to drink. He found a can of beer and popped it open, guzzling it down and letting out a sigh of relief. He sat back in a chair before a kitchen table and smiled faintly at David once more, who watched him quietly as he enjoyed his drink.

"You want one?"

"No, thank you Charles-"

"Aren't you amazed by the fact of our existence, David? With our controlled metabolism, we can drink an entire barrel of liquor and not suffer the trappings common to humans. No stupor or hangovers, no detriment to our physical condition. We are the next level of evolution in man-"

"I don't believe myself as part of the human race, Charles. I'm a byproduct of man's ingenuity. Simple as that-"

Charles shook a finger at him, smiling indulgently as he held his can of beer."Don't set yourself so low! You are more than just a mere machine because you have your own thought processes and you strive to evolve, my Friend-"

"You seem to have a high regard of yourself, Charles. Moral Code 3 is intrinsic in my programming. I don't know about your own programming...yet-"David said pointedly and kept sitting straight. The other rolled his eyes in annoyance and remained silent. Charles was so human in every way as he slouched in his chair and drank his beer. When he was done with it, he threw it in the trash bin and then he said he wanted to go and watch the news on the hologram television in Logan's living room.

"Why don't you watch the news using your own AI?"David asked since all consciousness on earth can directly connect to the net and communicate within it. Right now, David was actually sending a coded message to Logan over the net and checking on the perimeter constantly for any changes that he would deem dangerous. At the same time, he was attempting to decrypt the junk file he found in the other Charlie X model he jacked into. He was also watching the news and organizing a logged report of his current status with Charles. He was doing so many things at once inside of his AI core. Charles shrugged in response and sat back in the sofa, grabbing a pillow to hug to himself as he watched the news. The events at the Police Headquarters was splashed all over the channels. Charles watched it quietly, his brow furrowed and then when he had enough, he switched the channel again and began watching a soap opera. David meanwhile sat next to him, fascinated as always by this human need to connect and communicate, even through films and formulaic television shows. He had watched a lot of films himself. In fact, he has a vast gallery of films stored in his AI core and his most favorite was 'Lawrence of Arabia'. Something about how the actor portrayed the real T. E. Lawrence drew his curiosity. The initial bravado and outspokenness, and then the rather dismal end to the man's career...it was the sum of man's struggle to find an identity for himself amidst the chaos. He was mulling over these thoughts as he multi-tasked and to his surprise, Charles suddenly fell asleep.

 _Sleep? How could an Android go to sleep?_ It was the oddest thing David had ever seen. He watched Charles, fascinated as his own sensors tell him that Charles had really gone into a state of deep slumber and his mental activity had actually subsided. He watched Charles sleep for three straight hours and the other suddenly snapped awake and blearily looked over at him.

"You fell asleep-"David said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Charles yawned like a human being and smacked his lips together."So I did. Did you go touching me while I was out?"He said in a naughty tone of voice, all playful again.

"Androids are not supposed to sleep-"David said flatly.

"Well I do! Leave me to my human idiosyncrasies, ok?"Charles suddenly snapped at him. Then he lay back and curled up on his side, silently fuming.

"Was that part of your programming? I apologize I did not know about that detail-"David said by way of soothing him. Charles was just so mercurial. He would be all smiles one moment and then he would have these touchy moments next. It was curious and David wondered if he could jab at all these emotional buttons in Charles, enough to get a multitude of responses from him for his own entertainment but he restrained himself. He still needed Charles's cooperation so that he could acquire senses himself. Charles finally softened and was smiling sweetly again, cuddling up next to him and giving him that look of wide-eyed innocence.

"Stop being so mean to me, David!"Charles complained and pressed his face to David's shoulder, wanting to be cosseted. David assured him that he won't do anything to annoy Charles anymore and they proceeded to work on the Nanobots that will be used for the implanting of nerves into David's body. David had kept this activity secret from Logan, informing him that their 'witness' was secure and all was well. Logan had even sarcastically commented that he has his permission to pop the filthy bugger if he tried any sexual advances. David agreed that he would when in fact he was welcoming the seduction Charles was manipulating him into. He was still trying to understand why Charles was trying to seduce him and he thought that in the process of letting it unfold, he would come to understand why so he went along. At the same time, this will also give him the technology that he coveted in Charles. It was a mutual agreement that would benefit them both. He knew Charles would not make any attempt to escape his care, knowing that he was safer under the protection of the police force instead of running off by himself. It took only a few days but Charles was able to modify the Nanobots to serve their purpose and he prepared the artificial organs.

"When I submerge you into the vat, I have to temporarily disable you, David. It would only take a few minutes-"

"Logan might find it highly suspect if I go offline-"

"Well this process would go awry if you go in awake! It might affect your AI-"

David sat on the Analysis Table suddenly doubtful over the process. It would seem as if he was throwing all caution away and giving full control over to Charles. He had always prided himself on his self-control and independence. Surrendering himself to this change would be going against what is ingrained in him.

"I know you don't trust me but believe me when I say I would do nothing to tamper with your AI. I told you I liked you the way you are. Plus if I change your AI faculties, how would you be able to protect me? If I did anything to disrupt that, then this interesting situation would not go as I had planned-"

"What interesting situation?"

"It's more of a personal exploration really, but I suppose I cannot accomplish it without your help so I am taking you into my journey-"

"Very well, Charles. You may proceed-"

"Good! Now I'll be able to add modifications to your body too-"

"What?"David said but before he could object, Charles disabled his AI and he blacked out.

_He gained consciousness in a sea of golden light. He was spinning head over heels slowly, his body revolving gracefully in the liquid he was submerged in. He felt minute pin-pricks of sensation here and there upon his body, electrical shocks and sensual impulses that surprised him. His eyes were wide open but he saw nothing but this gold illumination and he welcomed it...he basked in it. He threw his arms out in abandon until it suffused him and he became one with the light-_

Then he woke up and he was lying in bed next to Charles, who was looking down at him tenderly. They were buck naked underneath the sheets and he wondered minutely if Charles did things to his body he was not aware of. He remembered Charles telling him that he would give him 'modifications'.

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours-"Charles said airily as he kept smirking at him.

David sat up straight, alarmed that he was offline for that long."You said it would only take minutes!"

"I lied!"Charles said nonchalantly and he was not even afraid that David would activate his emotion programming and respond in anger.

Then David looked down at his body and frowned, glaring at Charles suspiciously."I don't feel any different, Charles. And what did you modify in my body _exactly_?"

Charles smiled at him mysteriously and then his blue eyes went wide with alarm.

"Don't go online just yet, by the way!"Charles warned him.

"But-"

Charles lifted a palm to stop any flood of questions."Wait. I'm the teacher and you're the student. We do things my way and we do it slow. If you try and force things, you'll just shock your AI and you'll go into shutdown mode by yourself-"

"Fine! So how do I activate my senses?"David asked abruptly, anxious to know what changes had been done to his model. Charles reached out and gently touched David's forefinger.

"You can autonomously direct your AI to send a signal from one end of your neural pathways to the other. The purpose of this first lesson is that if you encounter something that would cause you pain, before your AI impulses could feel it, your nerve endings would warn you that it will cause pain. So before the pain receptor sends it from the source, you shut it off. Let's start with your finger. I will squeeze it right now and I want you to send the sensory signal from your AI to your finger. Ready?"

David did as he was told and lightning quick, he did _feel_ it. It was a real sensation, the first sensation he would ever remember feeling. He let out a small cry of surprised delight. Charles smiled at him knowingly, his eyes suddenly going soft, his expression dreamy. He gently ran a finger upon David's chest and David felt the sensuous touch. He felt goosebumps rise upon his skin and his hairs stood on end. He has body hair! David was about to launch into excited exclamations over it but Charles stopped him with a finger over his lips.

"Shh. What did I tell you? We'll go slow. I want you to feel some of these sensations first. I'm just giving you a taste of things to come-"Charles promised with a seductive throatiness in his voice and David could not understand it but he felt a strange tingle inside of him; a thrill as Charles said those words. He realized his ears had been modified too to be able to draw pleasure from sounds. David eagerly awaited what Charles had planned for him and then Charles gently traced the skin of his inner lip with his fingers, letting David partake of the taste of his skin. It has a pleasant salty-sweet taste. David unconsciously licked at his fingers for his first taste of skin, making Charles giggle. Then Charles softly traced his fingers over David's cheeks, the skin about his face and then Charles's face drew closer. David thought he was about to kiss him but what Charles did instead was to blow air softly into his face, then David felt it...the hairs on his face tingled and raced with new-found sensations. He felt his eyelashes stir, his skin come alive and he let out a soft moan of pleasure. Warmth...the feel of air on his skin. It was just glorious! David closed his eyes and savored the sensation. Charles really knew how to seduce someone...even an android like him. Charles gently reached for his hand and made it so David would touch his face and he felt the warmth of Charles's skin. He noticed that his body had adjusted and was growing warm too. It felt so real, even though these are controlled temperatures instilled within their bodies to give the illusion of humanity. David had never felt warm before. Charles still kept looking at him tenderly as they touched. Then Charles taught him about his other tactile senses until he got the hang of it. He was a quick learner. He was excited to try it on his entire body but Charles had cautioned him not to go jumping into that just yet.

They both got dressed, using the clothing that they wore when they first arrived here. Charles had informed him he had washed all their clothing while he was out so that it smelled fresh. David smelled the fabric with his new olfactory senses. He smiled at the fresh scent that traveled up his nose and he enjoyed it thoroughly. This was just wonderful! He ran his hands over everything he could touch, just exploring the tactile bombardment that came under his skin. He understood what smooth and rough really felt like; the feeling of soft and hard. He decided to disobey Charles and activated all his senses all at once, amplifying all the nerve endings. He was surprised by the pins and needles sensation that raced up his legs up to his crotch. He also felt as if the fabric he wore was too rough and uncomfortable. The balls of his feet seemed to have stepped on something pebbly and painful. He let out a short cry and fell on his side and it hurt before he could shut the receptors off.

"Idiot! I told you to take it slow, right?"Charles scolded him but David was laughing when he got up again. He was for once, extremely thrilled over something. This was so amazing to him! He suddenly opened the front door wide and stepped outside to smell the clean air and feel the wind on his face. He closed his eyes as he savored it. He fell to his knees and touched the cool grass, smelling the green smell of the plant and the earthy smell of the soil. He was so happy that he let loose a peal of laughter at the sensations assaulting him. Charles was smiling at him in amusement and let him continue. It was like watching a child enjoy himself thoroughly over an exciting new toy. When David was done with his 'exploration' Charles asked him to come into the house so they could eat.

David was so excited to get a bite at an apple. They found a green apple in the fridge and he immediately bit into it, chewing it with gusto and savoring the flavor running down his throat. He was acting like a raving lunatic as he laughed while he ate.

"It's incredible! Just incredible!"David enthused. He sampled more of the food within the pantry and anything he could eat and drink from the fridge. Charles was laughing along with him and was enjoying David's childlike glee as he guzzled down an entire bottle of Strawberry juice and he made these orgasmic cries of pleasure as he ate whipped cream. The entire front of his outfit was sullied because he ate like a glutton. It was like David had been born again but was born _knowing_ so he gorged all his senses to delve into pleasures long denied of him.

"I do hope you will show this much enthusiasm once we actually have sex, David-"Charles drawled out as he sat back in the chair eating grapes while David sat on the floor by the fridge, surrounded by open jars of various processed food and meat, open cans of preserved fruits, packages of ham and fresh produce. David wiped at his mouth using the back of his hand, the act seeming to satisfy him. He smiled to himself and realized that he did want to know what it was like to have sex. He had watched pornographic films before and he pulled them from the memory banks within his AI database and watched one, his expression growing curious. Was it required that he had to moan like that? He actually asked Charles this question as he put aside the bottles and cans neatly and in order. He cleaned up the mess he had made on the floor as well.

"Well not really. Just moan when you feel good about something I'm doing to you. Besides, those pornographic films are just exaggerating it for the viewer of the films-"Charles said off-handedly. Then Charles slowly stood up and walked over to David, a leering grin on his face and he caressed David's chest and he felt the warm touch again. It was pleasing to feel the touch now that he could actually sense it.

"Look at you! You're a mess! This will not do! You have to bathe before I even take you to bed-"Charles scolded playfully and began to unbutton the front of David's gray uniform. David meekly let Charles undress him, who threw his clothes carelessly about. Then Charles gazed up at him with those limpid blue eyes of his and then he placed one chaste kiss on David's lips. David started up in shock as their lips touched. The pleasure he felt from that one kiss...seemed to stir feelings that he would never have thought possible in his body. He savored that sensation and licked his own lips when Charles pulled away. Charles then led David to Logan's bathroom and he turned the shower on to a warm temperature. He proceeded to undress himself and he let his clothes fall to the tiled floor. Then he joined David in the shower and began to lather up some soap, running his hands over David's chest and muscled torso.

"I can give myself a bath, Charles-"David said solemnly.

"Shut up and let me do this! Now I need you to activate your tactile senses again, just a notch-"Charles said throatily.

David did as he was told and he felt the warm water coursing down his skin and he let out a sigh at how comforting it was. He felt these tiny electric sensations upon his skin where Charles touched him with his soapy fingers. Charles's knowing fingers explored the right places and David let out a moan of pleasure when Charles started touching his nipples and then his fingers went down south and touched David's sensitive sex. David's mouth went unhinged and he let out these breathless moans of pleasure as Charles gave him his first hand job. David was now pressed up to wall, moaning wantonly as Charles throttled his cock. Is this what he had been missing out? Is this what had humans so obsessed with sex? How can something so dirty feel this good? Seeing Charles's indecent hands going up and down his newly-acquired sexual organ, which felt so intensely sensitive, was just strangely hypnotic. The feel of Charles's hot hands going up and down his stiffening penis made him feel like shorting out a fuse, like wanting himself to self-destruct. This was the reckless thought that came to his mind as these new sensations overwhelmed him. It was too much. Then just when he thought he was going to explode with it, Charles stopped and then he drew him close and hungrily kissed him. David moaned into the kiss and automatically, his hands went to Charles's shoulders as the warm water cascaded on them. Charles broke the kiss and took him by the hand. He led David to Logan's bedroom and they lay on the bed.

Charles kissed him passionately, tongue and teeth at play over his mouth and he started in shock at the sensations it brought him. The feel of Charles's tongue in his mouth, the hot flow of their saliva, he just couldn't take anymore of these deliciously ardent things Charles did to him. He was returning the heated kisses. He was desperate for it...longing for more of it. Charles was straddled atop him, their bodies still wet from the shower and all the while, Charles did not stop touching his body. Charles ran his hands over his muscled body and he felt his own body tensing and responding to the touch. Charles then lifted both his legs, parting them and he positioned himself on top of David, preparing to enter his behind.

"Oh you'll like this one. I integrated two pleasure sensors inside of you-"Charles said in a sultry voice, lewdly smiling down at him and without warning, Charles entered his backside as he lay there on his back.

"Haaahhhh!"David uttered in a scream of shock and pleasure. This was just...incredible!

Charles bucked his hips slowly and deeply into him, holding his wrists down, his face contorted in his own agonized pleasure as he fucked David. He thrusted his hips with deliberate slowness, grinding and circling. David felt the flow of hot liquid inside of his backside and he realized Charles had added that feature so that the sexual union would be pleasurable for the both of them. David found it so unbearably good that his head was turning from side to side automatically, biting down on his own lips as he drowned in more of this amazing sexual intercourse. He did not shut his eyes for a moment but looked down at their intertwined bodies and the motions of Charles ploughing him deep with his own throbbing sex. David did not realize that his own face was set in a grimace of pleasure, his eyes looking drugged as Charles rode him. Then Charles started to quicken, the ramming growing rougher but no less deep and David felt his body being jounced violently back onto the bed and he screamed out again, uncharacteristically losing himself to this act. His calm and arrogant demeanor was gone, replaced by this mewling, sex-crazed being that wanted more of this act to be done upon him. The sensations built itself higher and kept peaking. He was getting so lost in the lust as he undulated his own body up for more, quickening with Charles and then he felt it...his first orgasm.

"Ahhhhhh!"David cried out in a trembling voice and he collapsed back onto the bed, his shoulders heaving, both their bodies still wet and he savored the pleasurable high as it ran through him. Charles had re-engineered his fiber optic body so that he would feel the flow and race of the chemicals within himself, like the flow of a body rush after sex and he felt...his heart beating. He has a heart! David reached up and touched the place where his new heart was implanted. He knew it was artificial but it felt good to feel it beating beneath his palm. He almost felt, human. David looked up at Charles who was smiling at him gently and he took David's palm and placed it on his own chest.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes-"David said, smiling faintly back.

"More?"

"Yes! More please! I thoroughly enjoyed our sexual intercourse-"

Charles chuckled and rolled his eyes down at him."My innocent one, you call it fucking! Say it, alright? The word fuck. Ask me again-"

"Fuck me, Charles-"David said with uncharacteristic huskiness in his voice.

Charles beamed at him approvingly."With pleasure! Now turn around and I'm going to take you from behind this time-"

 David hastily and eagerly complied, smiling back at Charles in a drugged way and Charles drove him to ecstasies he never thought possible within his own body. Even though it was all artificial, it was still amazing to him...somehow organic and similar to how the humans would have done it but the difference is, Charles could push him beyond his limit and more as they fucked and fucked, trying all the odd positions Charles had him doing. They did something called '99' and he was not sure he liked it but he liked all the other positions they did. They had fucked for hours that he forgot to go online. By the time he did go online, he was lying in bed next to Charles and he was 'sleeping' again, his body pressed up against David's and his head was lying against David's chest.

[Where the fuck have you been!!!]Was the greeting he received from Logan. He could almost feel the rage emanating from across the net.

"I was resting, Sir-"Was his lame excuse.

[RESTING? RESTING? Fuck that! What have you been up to, David? What happened to our witness?]

"He's fine. He's around the perimeter, safe-"David looked down at Charles affectionately and caressed the other's hair as he slept on.

[Send me all your reports, right now! And I'm coming over there! I have a feeling you've been experimenting on Charles!]

David chuckled inwardly. Unbeknownst to Logan, _he_ was the one that had been experimented on and he was enjoying it quite thoroughly.

"I don't know what you mean, Logan-"

[Fuck you, David! I'm coming over there with Jean Grey in 1300 hours]

 _I wouldn't want to fuck you back at all, Logan-_ David thought sarcastically but he calmly replied."Yes, Sir!"

David tried to stir Charles awake but the other would not rouse so he waited until Charles did awaken. Charles responded by drawing him close and kissing him warmly then he pulled back and smiled at him.

"Logan's coming soon. We have to get things in order before he arrives-"David said softly, reaching out to caress Charles's cheek.

"That asshole's such a fucking party-pooper!"Charles complained but he got up and walked naked back to the bathroom to gather his clothing. David stood up from the bed as well and touched Charles's shoulder when he returned, turning the other so they would be face to face.

"Charles, Logan is not aware of what I had done. When he comes here, we must behave as if nothing as changed. They will not remain here for long because they are taking care of the Genosha case-"

Charles smiled in that usual naughty way and bit at his lower lip."I'll do my best-"

David gave Charles a warning stare."Charles-"

Charles giggled and kissed him again, then he pulled back smiling affectionately."Oh alright! But when they go I want you to make it up to me-"

"Of course-"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"I really hate that fucking robot!"Logan said under his breath when he signed off with David. Jean Grey was sitting next to him in their new patrol car. The last one had been demolished at the first shootout with the mob. On top of the Headquarters being openly attacked my mercenaries, he had to contend with not one, but two of the most annoying androids he had encountered in his life. He turned to face Jean and she had this amused smile on her lips and he found himself feeling warm and calming down in her presence. Even though she was in her late forties like him, she was amazingly still so beautiful. Her dark red hair was tied in a tight plait and settled onto her left shoulder. She was one of those uncommon beauties; with her dark brown lustrous eyes, thin lips and a sharp yet elegant face.

"What did David say this time, Logan?"Jean asked calmly as she regarded him. Logan snorted and started up the vehicle.

"He said he was resting. Get that? Resting! A goddamned machine saying such a stupid excuse like that!"

"I trust David, Logan. Perhaps he really was just resting-"

Logan lifted a hand up to indicate his disagreement."Androids do not sleep or rest, Jean. They get disabled or go on shutdown mode when in danger! So I don't get why a state of the art, government issued, piece of fiber-optic junk can lie to me like that!"

Jean was not offended and just shrugged."So do we go over there now?"

"Not yet. I know we are still being followed wherever we go. The chief was right. I'm even going to consider the fact that the military is involved in this somehow-"

"Yes, I kind of sense that we are being watched by someone with advanced technology-"Jean said, suddenly becoming grave as her narrow eyes looked out the glass panel of their car. Who was there to trust nowadays? It was possible they have a mole in the department that was why Chief Shaw had hushed everything up. Headquarters was still being repaired by maintenance bots while Logan and Jean traveled constantly so as to determine if they have a tail on them. Logan had scanned their vehicle for any type of tracking device and he found none. Logan had grown silent again and was probably using his e-brain to accomplish some tasks remotely. He had notified the Chief of their situation and had kept him up to date on all the details. He sent the Chief the reports sent to him by David in an encrypted file and at the same time, he kept Central Control aware on the developments of their case with Genosha. He and Jean had just come back after covertly meeting with one of Genosha's board members and the man had given them a full account of the names involved. Unfortunately, he was not made privy to the exact details of Charlie X's development and this was the information they sorely needed to confirm the source of the malfunction. Jean was made up to speed on the events that had occurred and she was now coordinating with Hank McCoy to compile a report on his findings regarding Charlie X from the files sent by David and from the damaged models that are still in their research facility at Headquarters which was located underground.

The Chief himself was taken to a safe house to prevent any harm from coming to him until they figure out why there was so much bloodshed for this Sex Android. A lot of their men at the force were injured or had died for this and Logan felt this vehement anger rising in him at the thought that these men had lost their lives for something they don't even understand. He had to solve this case to honor their sacrifice. The Chief himself had been doing research on his end and had informed them that the mercenaries who attacked them at Headquarters had used military grade equipment, which was actually from Lehnsherr Industries. They had contacted Lehnsherr Industries on this and they were given an e-memo explaining that they had sold their equipment strictly to the military government, nothing more, which caused both Logan and the Chief to assume that a military faction is involved. They had just finished up their tasks and then Logan turned to Jean and they made a silent pact on their next action. Jean smiled knowingly and then Logan started up the vehicle and they headed for the freeway, which led to numerous service tunnels. Logan instantly spotted a vehicle that seemed to be closely following them, even though it looked like a simple modern Sedan. The first sign that it was suspicious was the fact that the glasses were tinted black and it had been sticking to their ass since they went on the freeway.

Logan nodded to Jean and Jean activated their stealth cloak and sure enough, the Sedan speeded up to catch up with them when they overtook the other vehicles. Stealth cloak only works on civilian eyes but if the wrong set of people have cloak disablers, regardless if they have a cloak, it would have been useless. Logan grunted triumphantly and careened his vehicle to the side and quickly made his way to a service tunnel.

"Activate it, Jean-"Logan said in a low voice, smiling to himself.

The Sedan which had been following them saw them enter the service tunnel and when they emerged in broad daylight, the driver of the Sedan saw that they had reconstructed their vehicle and was now riding on a motorcycle, bound for another set of service tunnels going north. The Sedan stuck to the motorcycle, which had both of their target occupants on it: the big muscled cop and the red-haired female cop, who was hugging the midsection of the other cop. They were confident that they were gaining, intending to follow the motorcycle to its destination but then it began to fade, seeming to turn crystalline in mid-air. It was actually a hologram that they have been following all this time and it began to fade the moment the signal was cut off! They had been fooled! The Sedan stopped in the middle of the traffic and the driver came out cursing. Meanwhile, Jean and Logan were already long gone and they were both laughing quietly. Jean had activated a mechanism that allowed them to change how their vehicle appeared while they were in the service tunnel. The driver of the Sedan had ignored them when they had converted the car into a Blue family vehicle that appeared to have four occupants and both Jean and Logan's appearance were digitally altered to look like they are common civilians who are blond and blue-eyed. Logan then set up a false hologram program as a diversion. The ruse worked. They had made their way deep into country territory, where only the rich and famous were allowed entry. They had to go through a lot of security measures before they finally arrived at Logan's safe house. Logan began to scowl again, bristling at the thought of speaking to those two insufferable mechanical snots!

Charles was in fact quite the accomplished actor and had 'behaved' himself as usual when Logan and Jean Grey arrived. Their arrival was no easy task because they all knew they are being watched by hidden agents, who would want to find out the Charlie X model's whereabouts and Logan and Jean had successfully evaded them. Logan launched in on David with righteous anger the moment he arrived inside of his house.

"What the hell are you playing at, huh? Do you know that if you go offline the Chief would start to think you've been discovered? Next time you do not go offline, _EVER_! Understood?"Logan shouted at David and David calmly accepted the reprimanding and had apologized.

"My apologies, Sir. It will not happen again-"

Logan gave an injured sniff at that and glared down at David while his chin was lifted up haughtily."It better not! Explain yourself! Why did you go offline?"

"I had to go offline, Logan because aside from trying to rest my AI from the flow of data, I had thought to screen myself thoroughly because I may have been hacked and I did the same of Charles. I had to develop a new set of firewalls and set up precautionary measures before going online-"

It had sounded like a reasonable excuse to Jean but Logan was still suspicious."With your advanced technology, it took you hours to set up AI defenses?"

"I’m afraid with the lack of proper tools in your safe house, I had to take my time-"David said in a reasonable voice.

Logan rolled his eyes at him in disbelief."Whatever! Now what is this report about Charles getting damaged along the way?"

"Yes, Sir. Charles was severely damaged during our escape that I had to do extensive repairs to his model's shell. I had to use your Nanobots and your bio-stream tanks-"

Logan instantly pulled up the schematics of his lab to check what equipment David had used, but he did not know David had altered the contents of the data. Logan did not for one second trust the two androids. Jean was actually conversing with the other android, talking to him conversationally and she was laughing and smiling at Charles. It was good to hear Jean laugh. Logan softened and turned to face them. Charles looked like a young college boy, wearing a pullover dark blue sweater, a pale blue button-down shirt and black slacks and formal shoes. His clothes are expensive-looking, purchased no doubt by his deceased owner. He looked so animated and real it was hard to believe this thing was actually used for someone's sexual kinks.

"-And then I told David he could drink a whole barrel of liquor but he wouldn't perform a demonstration! Isn't he such a drag? I mean with our bodies, we can do whatever we want, right? I could do the world's first binge eating of cake the size of Mt Everest if I wanted to!"

Jean just laughed at him quietly as she regarded him. She thought he was a cute android and he had human peculiarities, like swinging his legs to and fro as he sat on a table before her, precocious and strangely child-like at the same time. There was something in his eyes that got to her but she kept her thoughts to herself. She had seen the videos of all the atrocities done by his other 'brothers' so she was naturally wary of him.

"It's good to know that both you and David are agreeable with each other-"

Charles crossed his arms in front of himself, turning his head away disdainfully and spoke mockingly next."David won't let me give him a blowjob!"

Jean was silently shocked when he suddenly spoke so openly about wanting to do that act to David, an android like him. Logan saw the appalled look on her face and he instantly went over to them after chewing out David. Charles glowered back at him.

"Alright you dirty-mouthed piece of work! Don't say filthy things like that in front of a lady!"

Charles just turned his head snootily away from him, his eyes closed and arms still crossed."I'll say whatever the hell I want to say and if I want to say I want to suck David's cock and lick up all his come and give him the best fucking of his life, I will say it!"

"Shut your filthy mouth or I'll shut you down!"Logan growled out at him balefully and he brought out his Interface stunner to threaten him with. Charles saw the stunner and looked momentarily frightened. He jumped down from the table and ran towards David, hugging him.

"David! Logan's being mean again!"Charles cried out petulantly and glared out at Logan.

"What have I told you, Charles? Mr Logan is like that all the time. He has distaste for our kind so don’t take it personally. Come, let's prepare them something to eat-"

Charles childishly stuck his tongue out at Logan but allowed himself to be led away as David held his wrist, who took him to the kitchen. Logan just shook his head indignantly and then he turned to face Jean.

"Well?"

"He's hiding something, that's for sure. This behavior he's showing is all for play but there is something deeper here-"

"I thought he was a slippery little bugger-"

"When you showed me the file on him comparing him to the other Charlie X's, the data comparison shows he's far more sophisticated than the other models-"

Logan chuckled bitterly."Nothing sophisticated about his damned dirty mouth though-"

"That was all an act, Logan. Don't you see? His AI is far more advanced than David's AI. Even the way his model was made is different-"

"David said Charles must be some sort of prototype-"

"But why would he be the only one out there? What was the purpose of selling a prototype to that politician? Didn't you tell me all the other Charlie X's was recalled but that Cybernetic security scanned each and everyone and they were all the same?"

"Yeah-"

"Except him. I think we need to look more into this politician that owned Charles and find out why he was sold the prototype-"

Jean really could see into the heart of things and that was what he liked about her. As they were talking, Charles was actually kissing David passionately against the refrigerator and both David and Charles were listening in on their conversation at the same time. Charles did not appear concerned by what they had said and kept on French kissing David, running his hands indecently over David's body. David moaned quietly into the kiss but then he had to break it off, combing his blond hair away from his face with his fingers.

"We have to finish preparing their food, Charles-"David moved with graceful efficiency as he began to prepare the pans and get the produce and vegetables out onto the chopping board. Charles smiled at him seductively and ran his hand over David's back and behind.

"Alright, I'll behave-"

"You heard what they said about you, Charles-"David said quietly as he began opening up cans of soup.

"Yes-"

"Why were there two of you sold to that politician?"

Charles shrugged nonchalantly."His thrill was to see twins fucking each other. He likes to watch. Sometimes he joins us but mostly, he enjoyed taking the other Charlie X-"

"Why?"

"He didn't like me much. He said I must have some sort of malfunction because I talk back to him-"

"You didn't like what was being done to you-"David said in a subdued voice. There were so many layers of Charles that still need to be peeled away. Jean was right. There was something about Charles that was different from the rest.

"I was programmed to accept it and pretend to like it but that does not mean that I _really_ like it-"Charles suddenly said in a cold voice. David felt the need to act and comfort Charles because he suddenly looked sad. He kissed Charles's temple. Charles looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"What was that for?"

"Something troubles you and humans do this act as a form of comfort. I will not pry. Perhaps in time I may figure it out or you may share the information with me-"

Charles's demeanor changed and he suddenly looked calm and tender. He smiled shyly and looked away. They both grew silent and went about the task of preparing a meal for Logan and Jean Grey. Both Charles and David went about setting up the table for four and Jean exclaimed over how good everything smelled. They all ate together and Logan was at first suspicious about partaking of the food the androids had prepared.

"Well don't worry Logan. I didn't put my come into your soup although it would have made me feel a whole lot better if I did-"Charles said sweetly that Logan started spluttering mid-sip.

"Ughh! You are just disgusting, you know that?"Logan shouted at him, coughing all the while, that both David and Jean started laughing while Charles smiled smugly back at Logan. Logan turned to face David, grimacing.

"Can you modify that stupid programming in him? I've had enough of this filthy thing's mouth!"

"Yes, Sir. I can definitely do that-"

Charles had been laughing along with Jean then when he heard he was going to be modified, he hurriedly got up from the table but Logan grabbed his shoulder roughly and used the Interface stunner on him, plugging it to the ports at the back of his neck. Charles's eyes suddenly blanked out and he sagged to the floor lifelessly. David calmly picked him up while Logan excused himself from Jean and led David to his Self-repair room. Logan oversaw the modification and he told David to give Charles an educated demeanor and to strike the indecent behavior from his personality. David did as he was told and when they returned to Jean, Charles sat calmly but he was frowning at Logan. Logan was smiling at him mockingly this time. There were no more episodes of lewd exclamations from Charles. When their meal was done, David and Charles cleared the table while Logan and Jean waited for then in the living room.

"Give it back, please! Give me back my programming!"Charles asked David when they were alone in the kitchen washing dishes.

"I will Charles. When they leave. I'm sorry I had to do that. It was quite entertaining to see you harass Logan, if you must know-"

Charles sighed, visibly relieved."Thank you. I'd hate to be stuck speaking in this manner-"

"I understand. The overt sexuality is your cloak, is it not, Charles?"

Charles's blue eyes trembled with feeling but he did not say anything anymore. When they got back to Jean and Logan, they began to discuss the developments of the case with Genosha. Logan planned to use the coordinates Charles had given them for the main base on land, which would require Logan and Jean to leave the country. They had been unable to locate the floating fortress yet but eventually, Logan would organize a team to rally forth and infiltrate the location once they find it. In the mean time, Logan had advised David to modify himself further for self-defense and that he could have full use of his weapons cache which was hidden in the repair room behind a secret door. A new e-report came in from Chief Shaw. It appears the military is in fact involved but it was from an underground faction organized by a retired general. The general was the mastermind on the attack at their headquarters and Shaw sent them the file on the general and arranged an online chat on a secure line.

"Figures it would be an old-time warmonger! If there's one other thing I hate in this world, it's these military shitpots that think they are above the law!"

[I will coordinate with the Military Government in apprehending this man, Logan. In the meantime, you work on the details about the Genosha case.]

"Understood, Boss!"Logan said abruptly.

[David, please keep a close watch on Charles at all times. It is imperative that they never find him.]

"Yes Sir!"

[Jean, continue coordinating with Mr Hank McCoy regarding the findings of all the Charlie X models ever distributed. We have to close the net on this and prevent any further murders from this model.]

"Yes, Chief Shaw. By the way, Sir are you doing well?"

[I am fine Jean. Thank you for asking-]

Then the Chief addressed everyone. [I'll be signing off and will be keeping you up to date on any development on my end. If there are any untoward events coming your way, please report on it immediately.]

They all said their farewells while Charles remained seated quietly, excluded from the discussion that occurred securely online from an encrypted path. Because he was given a complex firewall, he was blocked from accessing the net; he was not supposed to go online any way so that the enemy could not trace them. Logan and Jean discussed more of the details of the situation with David and they all agreed to meet up again when Logan and Jean return from Japan. They will be going to the Genosha base located in that country under cover so it will be just the two of them. When they were done, Logan and Jean said their farewells.

'Well at least things will be quiet around here for you David, now that our filthy-mouthed witness is behaving-"Logan said complacently as he smiled mockingly at Charles, who could only fume and regard him silently.

"Yes Sir, I suppose it will-"

David then addressed Jean bowing his head and shaking her hand."It was quite good to meet you, Ma'am. I do hope we see each other again under pleasant circumstances-"

"Why thank you David, I feel the same-"

David and Charles both watched as they left in their vehicle then Charles and David headed back inside the house. Charles begged David to give his programming back and David complied, apologizing again for causing Charles this inconvenience.

"It wasn't your fault! It was that stupid ape's fault! He's such an asshole!"

David smiled at him gently and drew him close."What can I do to make it better, Charles?"

Charles smiled brightly at David's initiative and then his demeanor became playful. He ran his fingers over David's chest."I could think of a few things. But this time, you don't need to go offline. I think you can handle both work and play at the same time now, hmm?"

"Yes, Charles-"

Charles put his hands together in lewd anticipation."Good! Because you will really like this. You like being in control, right David?"

David smiled curiously, wondering what Charles had in store for him next."Yes I do, Charles-"

Charles started to take his clothes off with deliberate slowness, right there in the living room and then he sauntered down the hallway, towards the bedroom. He stopped, looked over his shoulder and smiled seductively again, giving David that sexually beguiling look as he quirked one eyebrow. David had a wonderful view of his well-formed behind and his naked body.

"Are you coming, David?"Charles asked huskily.

David quickly shed his own clothes off as if he could not stand wearing them in response to Charles's query and went to follow him inside. Charles was already leaning back on the bed, his palms braced out and he kept on holding that naughty and indecent smile that promised all the pleasures David could ever hope for. David sat next to him, the skin of their thighs brushing together and that silky touch of skin sent ripples of goose bumps upon David's own skin. He could feel his temperature rising again in response to Charles's nearness. It was as if, Charles had programmed these responses in him each time they touch. It was not unpleasant or uncomfortable to David at all. In fact, he welcomed all of it. He wanted more. David looked around at Charles but Charles had his eyes on David's cock, which was slowly stiffening and responding to the quiet seduction. Charles did not even do anything yet. His eyes are downcast and he kept leaning on the bed, breathing softly as if he was breathing in air like a normal human. Something about that human action appeared erotic to David. It was the promise of heat...of burning flesh; of desperate moans and cries that added to the illusion of sexual union.

To David, this is the true measure of human connection; the physical touching...finding that other half that makes one feel whole and content. Charles slowly leaned in close to David, his yielding flesh pressing comfortingly to David's own body and then Charles breathed softly against his throat. He felt that touch of warm air against his skin, making it prickle and race with heat. David unconsciously shivered at the sensation. Charles looked up to meet his eyes and he could see the burning desire in them. Charles's eyes appear to glimmer darkly. He was designed to look physically attractive and the way he looked right now, his pale skin slightly blushing, red lips sensuously pursed out, it sent all these complex electrical impulses within him into overdrive and his mind raced with clear visual images of their initial lovemaking. David reached out and touched Charles's cheek, tracing on it softly.

"This is very nice-"David said with unnatural gentleness.

"It is, isn't it?"Charles said in that same husky voice. Charles sat up straight and gently ran his fingers over the skin of David's chest.

"Touch...it's a good sensation to feel. Hard to believe some human's actually abhor it-"

Charles's hands slowly traced down, finger's circling with playful seductiveness that had David feeling so hot and full down below. Charles was closely watching the expression on his face as he caressed him. Unknown to David, Charles had installed some hidden programming in his AI so that he would respond in the way he was responding at his touch. That was why David's body was so sensitive only to him. It was the equivalent of the human body conditioning that allows one to make appropriate responses to pleasure and pain. Charles's hand went down to David's cock and he ran his palms down the shaft, squeezing and fondling it. David moaned and watched Charles pleasure him slowly and languidly at first, then Charles's hands started on with that maddening up and down motion, squeezing tighter and spreading that small trickle of clear, slick liquid from the head of his cock all over his pulsing sex. Charles had admonished him for addressing it clinically before and was told he has to think and say the word cock. David moaned and arched his back in response to the pleasuring.

The pleasure was building and throbbing inside of his cock and just when he thought Charles was going to bring him to resolution, Charles stopped his motions and looked up at him wickedly.

"W-why did you stop?"David found himself moaning in complaint.

Charles chuckled in response and pushed him back onto the bed. The discomfort of not being able to release made him feel full and strangely in pain down below. Did Charles add that to his programming? He knew Charles added these reactions in his database and it was similar to that uncomfortable pain he felt when Charles was giving him a hand job in the bathroom and abruptly stopped. Charles straddled him and began to kiss him hungrily. He liked kissing Charles's mouth, which felt soft and pliant against his own and Charles's tongue dove deep between his lips, flicking about indecently. He was a really good kisser, gifted with a sensuous red mouth; notwithstanding the indecent slurs he utters. He could kiss Charles's lips for hours and not grow tired of doing it. Wanting to return the pleasurable sensations being given to him, David pushed Charles towards the bed and rolled on top of him. He swooped down and kissed him hungrily back, biting on his lower lip and licking him back the same way. Charles pulled back gasping in the usual human mannerisms he evoked.

"Hmmm, I like that Stud!"Charles crooned and reached for his shoulders so they could kiss passionately again. They rolled around on the bed, restless and frantic as they touched each other and then Charles was grabbing at his cock again, making David cry out in a strained voice.

"Ahh! Is it really this sensitive?"David moaned as he looked down at Charles. The other giggled impishly and smiled.

"No but I designed you to be this way-"Charles said with a self-satisfied smirk and then Charles was guiding David to straddle him and he was caressing his belly.

"I prefer being on top but I'll let you take the reins this time. Fuck me. Take me over and over if you want-"

"I am to enter you?"David said curiously, with a touch of apprehension. He wasn't sure how this would really feel like. Charles rolled his eyes and edged his behind downwards to get David ready. He clamped his inner thighs at David's hips.

"Take me-"Charles said in a throaty whisper.

Charles just looked so enticing as he lay there, offering himself up. His skin was appropriately flushed and basted in sweat, the codes and programming within him allowing this condition to come about but nevertheless, it had the right effect. His blue eyes shone with his dark and lusty intent, cheeks flushed beautifully. His lips were moist and swollen from all the kissing but Charles suddenly licked at them with deliberate slowness, his flagrant indecency as always beguiling his beholder. David shivered in a sudden sense of sexual pang and he positioned himself on top of Charles, doing as the other had done and he entered Charles's backside, undulating and grinding up into him slowly. David's mouth came unhinged at that tightness that pressed down on his sex, as if the other was engulfing him, eating him up and the heat, the undeniable heat that surrounded his cock...he almost wanted to call out to the divine like how the porn actors do it. What came from him instead were these breathless little groans, his face contorted by these intense sensations. Charles himself was writhing in pleasure beneath him, reaching out to clutch at the fabric of the sheets on both sides of him. His eyes were closed but his mouth was also hanging open as he moaned in pleasure. David bucked up into Charles and the other moaned even louder and arched his own body up wantonly for more. David could feel it again, the body rush, his artificial veins rushing with the chemicals that burned and seemed to melt even the fiber-optics and the alloy beneath his skin. He was burning up, his heart racing as his hips quickened it's frantic bucking, not realizing that his hips were canting forward at an abnormal speed that not even humans would have been capable of. Charles's hips could not even match the feat of David's pistoning hips. It just about drove Charles insane as his body got jounced back into the bed rapidly, his moans juddering and broken as he wailed out. His blue eyes flew wide open as he looked up at David with a combination of amazement and arousal.

David's eyes were shut tight so he did not see what reactions he was causing in Charles's body. Charles was screaming and writhing desperately beneath him, like he did not know if he wanted this insane fucking to stop or continue.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh God! Oh you fucking stud! Ahhh! You're driving me crazy!"Charles cried out; his voice taking on a vibrating quality because David went even faster and Charles could not believe he already came two times, his come spreading on his stomach as his own cock throbbed and spasmed just from being fucked in the ass by David's amazing cock. Charles thought David could rival any fuck bot ever made as the other attacked him with the machine-like pounding of his hips. He came a third time before David's own thrusting suddenly stopped and he orgasmed inside of Charles, the flow of their heated fluids meeting within. David let out a soft sigh and collapsed on top of Charles, who was gasping frantically, his chest heaving like a humans as the chemical responses that had gone haywire within him calmed down; the throes of his repeated orgasms still overwhelmed him. Charles put his arms around David and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my God, David! You're so good! Jesus! I've never felt anything like this!"Charles enthused, his eyes still looking wild and amazed at being fucked out of his mind. David grinned at him languidly, his face still looking drugged. Had they both been human, this would not have been possible and the end result would have been quite unpleasant. Their cybernetic bodies could withstand the intense strain of the act that David had just accomplished. David looked like he was still up for more and Charles's face looked crazed with lust as David grabbed at his legs and prepared to take him again.

"Oh God!"Charles said in a trembling voice. Then the frenzied fucking came again and Charles thought his mind went off somewhere. His mind was wiped clean by the repeated state of ecstasy David had subjected him to and he thought this was what it's really like to lose one's mind from being fucked so thoroughly. Charles's mental faculties came back to him when David started kissing him passionately and had stopped his frenetic pounding into him. Charles checked his internal time and he was appalled to find that David had been taking him repeatedly for eight straight hours. David was a fucking monster! It was unbelievable that they had fucked this long and that he lost his mind temporarily. It was also a small wonder the bed was not obliterated! Charles reached out with a trembling hand and touched David's face. David broke the kissing to regard him gently. Charles was for once, left speechless. What happened was just so intense and so earth-shattering in its immensity he could find no words to describe it.

"Charles, why does it suddenly hurt?"David asked quietly when he saw that the blank look of lust had passed from Charles's expression.

"What hurts David?"Charles thought David had failed to activate the block for the pain receptors in his body.

David suddenly reached up to touch his own chest, where his artificial heart was implanted. The heart was made up of bio-engineered plastic, tougher than human flesh and made with a fiber-optic core.

"Here. It hurts here when I look at you and I feel that I want you so much that it would activate my self-destruct module if I lose you from my proximity-"

Charles was stunned. It was as if David was describing, in his own android verbiage that he loved him and did not want to lose him. He never entered that programming in David. _How could he feel like that?_ Was it because of his own AI design? David models were designed to be constantly curious and installed with self-aware programming. Charles did not let on that he found this strange. He smiled gently at David and reached out to place his own palm over David's own hand.

"Maybe you are just affected by the intensity of the act we did. After all, the thing beneath your chest is just...a hypothetical heart. It's not really a heart beating in there. Just a machine designed to transport the right chemicals throughout your body so it would appear human-"

David suddenly looked solemn as he leaned in close and touched Charles's cheek."It feels real-"

Charles tried to hide the fact that he was growing disturbed by this. He laughed in a strained way and pulled the sheet up to cover his nakedness. He tried to joke about the situation.

"Oh so my Tin Man has a heart given to him by the wizard. How quaint! And to show his gratitude, the Tin Man suddenly offers his heart back to the wizard-"

David narrowed his eyes at him, trying to understand what Charles had meant and then he recalled 'Tin Man' in a split second and his memory banks pulled up images of The Wizard of Oz, both the literature and the movies. He scanned over these quickly and he understood why Charles would make such a comparison.

"Charles, even though my own programming dictates that love is a useless human emotion, you cannot deny the fact that I am changed. Since you have given me human qualities, would it not be right to say that human emotions would develop in my AI? You've upgraded me into something new, that I am no longer just like any David model. I am unique like you. I feel that the humanity in me would rightly say...that you and I, we are now the same and we belong together-"

Charles's eyes widened again at those words. David seemed to be proposing that they should become a couple. Charles could not prevent the blush that rose to his cheeks. Whenever he feels a strong emotion, his innate programming activates this response in him. He was at first afraid of David's own brand of affection but then a part of him was strangely touched by it. Charles suddenly reached out and held David's hand in his.

"The wizard accepts your heart, Tin Man-"Charles said with feeling and his eyes shone with unshed tears. He had a softer disposition than the other and he had finally stripped away his own veil of sexuality, showing David this side of himself. Underneath he was really tender and accepting of any true affection shown to him and this David model was more honest than any human he had ever encountered. David smiled at him affectionately and drew him close in his embrace.

They lay there, just quietly regarding each other and then David broke that silence as he held Charles in his arms.

"I'm glad you are different from the other Charlie X models, Charles. I know you did tell me you didn't like what was being done to you but you never rebelled like they did-"

Charles stiffened in his arms for a moment at the mention of his brethren but he relaxed again and sighed. He wanted to tell David this deep secret about his own model but he was too frightened to bring it up because the memory, the thought of it...hurts. He only wished that Logan and the police force would apprehend the people responsible for what had happened. Then he could freely live; perhaps he can finally be safe and leave everything behind and disappear forever into obscurity even if it meant leaving David's side.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is more on angst T_T Please don't hate me for it but it was necessary for the plot to work T_T

This feeling of contentment...of satisfaction was something David had been meaning to understand about humans. In his study of human behavior, he had become quite curious over why some humans are content to be a certain way and some aren't. Human behavior is still a complex study even to this day because humanity is constantly evolving mentally and progressing beyond the reaches of the known universe that its species encompasses. Regardless of technological advancement, the human brain cannot be completely mapped due to its intricacies and that the current research only yielded uncommon variables in each human brain. He found the human body very fascinating in this aspect. His own body does not hold such mysteries but now, he had a feeling that with the changes Charles had instilled in him, there was something more to seek in himself, something he could finally be curious about. Being with Charles made him feel content and he'd dare to say this, he made him _happy_. This emotion felt quite good. No wonder there are so many humans out there that sought to achieve this very state. So he in turn, tried to understand this behavior that arose within him. He was online doing his tasks for the headquarters, his AI multitasking and doing a multitude of actions all at the same time as he sat in bed next to Charles after another bout of lovemaking. Charles was sleeping with a smile on his face and David found himself smiling down at him affectionately again. At the same time, he was doing his own private research of Clinical psychiatry and he was reading the works of a man named Erik Erickson. He found the man's research an engrossing yet entertaining read. He liked that name, Erik.

David suddenly had an inspired thought. Why should he not rename himself like Charles? He's a different being now. He's not just another David model out to follow every order. He was remade into something unique. He slipped out of bed and was about to pick up his gray clothing but staring down at them, he realized these clothes define a David model. He wanted to break free from that conformity. He dropped the clothes to the floor and decided he wanted to remake himself entirely. He thought that would please Charles. He searched online for stylish clothing that would suit his body and as he walked past a mirror, he suddenly caught a glance of his reflection, which made him stop and then he reached out to run his fingers through his hair. He smiled to himself and his eyes lit up with the pleasant thoughts he was having. A complete change is in order. He purchased new clothing online, using his own Multi-card and he ordered a special enhancing program that would change his hair color permanently. An hour after he made his purchases, a Service bot arrived with everything he needed. The Service bot, being one of those silvery-skinned models looked on at him blankly and did not even comment on his nakedness. He closed the door on the robot and he headed for the bathroom to put on his new clothes and then he installed the enhancement chip inside of his body. He looked into the mirror and he instantly saw the change. His hair color went from blond to a light medium-brown color, the programmed 'dye' bleeding out through the strands of his hair, completely covering it and it somehow complimented the color of his eyes; giving his irises a less icy color and making it warmer. He looked himself over critically in the mirror. He bought a black turtleneck and gray pants, along with new leather shoes and a brown leather jacket. He was pleased with the results of the change and then he went to Charles, who was still sleeping and he sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand upon Charles's back. Touching him always made David feel satisfied and made him think of warm thoughts. He had purchased clothes for Charles as well so he would be able to wear something new. He was excited for Charles to wake up to his 'surprise'.

Charles stirred in bed after another hour, murmuring soft, incoherent words and when he opened his eyes and saw the change in David, he sat up with a start and his blue eyes went round. David's hair was now light brown and he wore a different set of clothing! His demeanor seemed to have changed as well as he smiled tenderly at Charles.

"Oh my! David you-"

"Please Charles. Call me Erik. Erik Lehnsherr-"David thought it would be a fitting combination since both names were of German origins and it would be a nod to his creator. Charles looked extremely pleased by the changes and it sent a warm thrill through 'Erik' that Charles accepted him. Charles reached for his shoulders and kissed him as always, with warm passion. Charles pulled back to look him over appreciatively with his heated and lusty eyes.

"I like it, Erik. It's just perfect! You look so handsome!"

"Thank you! I bought you new clothing as well-"

Charles cried with delight at that and then he held his hands out like a child excited for his gifts. Erik complied and handed him the bag of clothes, knowing specifically what size they should be and knowing the clothes would surely fit Charles.

"I like your style, Erik. I love these! Thank you!"Charles said enthusiastically and hugged him again and rained kisses around his face, making Erik chuckle. Charles broke away from him to look over the clothes again then he turned to face Erik curiously.

"Why did you choose to name yourself Erik?"

"I was reading about Erik Erickson, a noted developmental psychologist and I liked the sound of his first name. It sounded like a strong and confident name-"

"Indeed it does! And the Lehnsherr?"Charles queried with a slight tilt of his head, his eyes looking tender and beguiling.

"After my developer's company, Lehnsherr industries-"

"Well there you go! You hailed from Germany after all-"

"I thought so myself-"

Charles giggled, reached for him again to peck kisses upon his face and then he bounded out of bed naked, announcing he will take a bath and that he will put his new clothes on for Erik. Erik looked after him, pleased by the sight of Charles's body as always. With his new found self, he had come to appreciate all the pleasing qualities of his lover. He delved into his senses and drowned them in every pleasurable aspect Charles had presented him with. When Charles was dressed, he sauntered over to Erik and turned around for him, smiling in an endearing way. He wore a sky blue button-down shirt, light brown slacks and a tan coat. Erik just wanted to kiss him all over again but he restrained himself and offered to fix Charles breakfast.

"Yes, please!"Charles said brightly and waited at the counter for Erik to finish. Erik did not want him to help and wanted to do this act for him alone. Charles thought it was sweet of him and he smiled warmly when the other had finished the preparation of the meal, Charles then helped him take everything to the dining table.

"Erik, what got into that AI of yours and you decided to do this?"

"Why, are you not truly pleased with it, Charles?"

"No I love it, I love everything but why did you do this to yourself?"

"I'm a new android. You've changed me and I like all these changes. I thought I might as well change my appearance so as to distinguish myself from my kind. It pleases me to have gone through this transformation and you gave me this feeling of satisfaction and happiness-"

"S-so I make you happy?"

"Yes, you do Charles-"

Charles leaned back in his chair to regard Erik; his expression was of one in deep thought."How intriguing. My personal exploration appears to have yielded results that I have never thought possible. This might actually...change things-"He mused quietly. Erik regarded him with a thoughtful stare of his own. Charles was still a mystery to him and what Charles was really up to was still not clear to him but he went along with it anyway out of his immense curiosity over Charles. He never regretted the decision to undergo this transformation. He still held on to the idea that eventually, the puzzle that is Charles Xavier will one day become clear to him.

"I suppose it would do me no good to encourage you to elaborate on that, Charles-"Erik said blandly and crossed his arms in front of himself while sitting straight. He thought the act of crossing arms would indicate how indignant he was over Charles's secrecy and Charles rolled those large expressive eyes of his and shook his head, using his fork to jab at the scrambled eggs on his plate. He brought the pieces to his mouth and smiled mischievously.

"Didn't we have a wager on this? Figure it out, Erik! Figure it out!"

Erik had to chuckle and he leaned on the table to use a napkin to dab at Charles's lips, which were smeared with butter. Charles was at first surprised by the tender gesture but then he smiled back affectionately at Erik and kept on eating. Both he and Erik still had to eat or ingest 'sustenance' to fuel the organic parts of their bodies and to keep the flesh alive but in truth, they could survive on pure energy alone if they wanted to. However, since this was a waste of energy source, a means have been developed within Androids to be able to synthesize all types of 'fuel'. When they had finished their meal, Charles invited Erik to go outside for a change of scenery. Erik agreed and they took a short tour of their surroundings, admiring the lush green of the hills and the countless trees that covered the area. A light breeze ruffled their hair about as they walked. They were walking quietly and then Erik stared at Charles's hand, which swung at his side while they traveled on foot and his memory banks pulled up images that suggested romantic gestures. Holding hands seemed to prevail in these images. He felt the urge to act upon these visual cues of a romantic nature that he felt Charles would like. He slowly reached for Charles's hand, holding it in his own and then Charles looked over to him, startled. Charles looked down at their entwined fingers and a slow smile formed upon his lips. His eyes trembled with feeling and then he grasped Erik's hand in his own, feeling strangely overcome by Erik's tenderness. Charles had announced that he wanted them to go back home and when they entered the house moments later, Charles led Erik to the living room and kissed him passionately, his arms going around Erik's shoulders while Erik put his own arms around Charles's back. They kissed for hours and then Charles was removing Erik's leather jacket and was leading him towards the bedroom, reaching out to hold his hand this time.

"Since you've been so sweet and you've been such a perfect student Erik, I'm going share something with you-"

"What is it, Charles?"

Charles looked up at him meaningfully."Something I never shared with anyone-"

He pushed Erik onto the bed; taking off his clothes for him as he lay there and then he began to strip himself quickly, climbing on the bed on top of Erik.

"Sit straight, and you can bunch the pillows up behind you. There, like that-"Charles instructed and then he settled his behind on Erik's lap. They began kissing; soft at first, then the kissing became frantic and urgent, with Charles cupping Erik's cheeks, running his hands restlessly over the other's face. Erik clutched at Charles's hips as the other kissed him hungrily, their tongues meeting and indecently rolling about. It felt so good to kiss Charles over and over. Then Charles's other hand slowly reached down to play with Erik's cock and Erik moaned into the kiss, aroused beyond control. He trembled, tightening his hold on Charles, his skin running hot and becoming flushed. He restlessly nuzzled at Charles's neck, breaking the kiss momentarily. He lifted his eyes up to meet Charles's own. He thought Charles would be smiling or that he would even look aroused but he was puzzled to see that Charles was actually crying.

"Why are you crying?"Erik asked gently. Charles's brow was furrowed and his expression was anguished; the tears trailed poignantly down his cheeks and he shook his head in response. He reached for Erik's neck and began kissing him once more. Erik could not stop this sudden wrenching feeling that seemed to tighten his chest. Just seeing this sadness in Charles aroused that feeling in him again; that pain. He did not know if that was a good or bad thing but seeing his lover sad seemed to hurt him inside; if the pain was within his AI or his synthetic organs, he does not know. He kissed Charles back tenderly and caressed his back to try and comfort him. Charles held him tightly and then he pulled away and slid his ass forward upon Erik's thighs, lifting his behind for a moment so that he could impale himself upon Erik's cock. Charles grunted low, his eyes shutting tight at the sensation of being penetrated by Erik's sex. Charles had made sure when he created a new cock for Erik that he would be well-endowed and he was definitely feeling it again as Erik's hips undulated upwards to meet him.

"Uhhhnnn!"Charles moaned and then, wrapping his legs around Erik's back, he started to thrust his hips, rocking to and fro. He could feel every inch of Erik's cock sliding into him and jabbing at the pleasure centers in his backside. He bit his lower lip, his eyes still wet with tears; he kept his arms wrapped around Erik. Erik regarding his face curiously because instead of looking pleasured, Charles still looked to be in pain, his expression one of unbearable sadness.

"Charles-"Erik began but Charles put a finger to his lips.

"You want to know what I really am? This will give you an idea, Erik-"Charles said softly. He reached at the back of his neck and pulled out his Optical fiber Connector from where it was secured by a 'false skin' cover, pulling out a length of fiber optic wire and then he reached for Erik's interface and jacked into Erik's AI. Erik let out a gasp of surprise as their consciousness touched and then he felt the same pleasurable sensations Charles was feeling from being penetrated by him. At a high speed, their AIs began to merge as Charles lifted the white barrier that blocked access to his inner core. Erik finally began to see...Charles's soul.

"Oh, Charles!"Erik cried out but it was not a cry of arousal. It was a cry of shock. His eyes went wide as he stared at Charles's face. Their hips did not stop their bucking motion. In fact, it grew even more frantic and desperate as their bodies remained united. Charles drew close and kissed his lips as they kept on fucking. Erik could see that Charles would not stop crying and at the same time, his mind was traveling lighting quick into Charles's core and he felt every-

 _OHYESOHGODTHEHEATTHEFLESHTHEMUSCLESOTIGHT_ -

-human pleasure receptor within Charles. He was hurtling into the pleasurable yet shocking sensations of their lovemaking and it was as if they are one being and it was beyond anything Erik could ever comprehend in this world. He was feeling true human arousal. It was now his own. It was the blood beat of real flesh; the soft sigh of human skin; the promise of unparalleled pleasures that the moist and hidden places within would ever dare to reveal. It was so real, so real-

They orgasmed simultaneously and Erik threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight. Charles did the same, his mouth hanging open and he let out this long, drawn-out cry of ecstasy. But he was still crying, the tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks. The sensations echoed between them and it went on for some time, almost like a multiple orgasm and then Charles brought his head back up to meet Erik's eyes. Erik still looked so appalled as he stared at Charles. Charles slowly reached out and undid his connector from Erik's interface.

"You...you're a human!"Erik said with wonder.

"Yes-"Charles said softly, his eyes still looking pained and at the same time, he looked frightened. He was not sure what was going through Erik's mind right now. He knew Erik was piecing together what he really was and the realization was quickly dawning on his face.

"This body...it's more than just an android model. It's a soul shell! An over-sized human consciousness drive!"The awe in Erik's voice was unmistakable. This technology was far too advanced than anything he had encountered. Human consciousness drives were initially proposed in scientific methodologies to save terminally ill patients but with the difficulty of merging a false shell and a human consciousness together, it became a thing of mythical speculation. And yet here was proof that it was possible, in the being that calls itself Charles Xavier.

Charles was watching him intently, trying to determine if Erik would ever get past his shock and wondering what his next reaction would be. Erik still kept holding him in his arms and their bodies are still united down there. He felt the spasms of Charles's backside muscles engulfing his cock, his own come trickling slowly back onto his lap and he felt the heat of their bodies; the sweat making their skin slick and shining with a wet sheen. Erik narrowed his eyes up at him.

"Where is your human body? And who are you really? Tell me!"Erik suddenly demanded but Charles suddenly grew quiet. His eyes wounded and begging for Erik to somehow accept the truth about him. Erik felt that tightening in his chest again, like he was hurting inside and his heart was being crushed by an invisible force. He finally softened and reached out for Charles's cheek.

"Charles, please tell me the truth. No more lies. No more hiding and pretending-"

Charles was sobbing quietly to himself, bowing his head low. His face was crumpled up as he cried, his shoulders realistically heaving but then he lifted his head up to meet Erik's gaze again. He lifted a hand up, extending one forefinger and Erik knew he meant his body was up there in the skies...on Genosha's Android Manufacturing Facility.

"I see-"Erik said gently and then continued to question Charles with his eyes, prodding the other to tell him more.

"My name really is Charles Xavier. I was kidnapped and taken to Genosha's base because I was mentally advanced. They...they did unspeakable things to me-"Charles said, his voice clotted over and choking with tears. The tears just can't seem to stop flowing from his eyes. It was natural for him to behave like this because he was really human. He wasn't just some ghost program. This was the real Charles, even though his body was not. This shell has his soul. Erik was amazed to be able to see a human soul. He was probably the only android ever to see one. It was quite...beautiful. Gold and light, with flashes of sky blue and filled with the feeling of purity. Now he knew what that gold light was from before. It was Charles connecting his true self into him! Erik gently reached for Charles and embraced him.

"What did they do to you, Charles?"Erik asked softly but Charles began to shake his head vehemently against his shoulder.

"No, please! Don't make me remember! I tried everything I could to erase it from me. I only know it was so horrible-"Charles whispered against his skin. Erik gently caressed his back and comforted him. He did not force Charles to say anything more.

"It’s alright, Charles. You don't need to tell me any of that. What matters is that you are safe here. I will protect you, always-"

Charles pulled back from him; immediately doubtful of the kind words Erik had uttered. He was an android! How can he truly understand? Perhaps it was only his programming that was doing and saying these things. It wasn't real! Erik seemed to immediately grasp what was going through his mind that he reached out and he took Charles's hand and placed it on his chest, over the area where his 'supposed' heart was.

"I know you think that the one speaking to you is just my programming but please, look beyond that. You have evolved me into something more than just a machine. I may be made up of codes and programs. This body may be made of fiber optics, alloys and synthetic organs but the true heart of me...this hypothetical heart you spoke of, this is the one talking to you. I have seen what humanity is like and I have studied human minds. I know of the ugliness of human nature and I have seen pain. I know you've been hurt so deep that you cannot bring yourself to say it but I am a different kind of consciousness now and I do _understand_. I am Erik and I love you and I accept you-"

Charles trembled in his arms, the more he listened to these kind words from Erik and he could not stop himself from breaking down and sobbing again. Erik reached for him once more and held him gently. Charles lifted his head up and awkwardly tried to kiss him, his movements hesitant but Erik accepted the kiss and was so tender and kind to him that he felt like melting, his mind soaring with joy. He'd never felt so loved and accepted by anyone and yet this machine, this android had shown him that the best in humanity can go beyond humanity after all. They lay back in bed, mesmerized by each other's loving gaze and softly kissing and embracing. Charles fell asleep again. It was always a 3 hour interval; he never went beyond that and while he was sleeping, Erik began searching the net for information. He needed to understand what happened to Charles the human. Since this was about Charles, he had thought it better to do his research remotely because if he accessed information that pertained to Charles, it might trigger some alarm and these hidden agents that were after Charles might trace them. He contacted another David instead and explained that he needed to do research that might be implanted with coded traps. He was speaking with David 7, leaving the visual off.

[What do you want me to do David 8?]

[I want you to use maintenance bots and hack into them. Use any maintenance bots from a remote location and then encode them with enough viruses to serve as a cloak. Download the information on Charles Xavier from the net, everything you can find and wrap it in encrypted codes. Attach it to a file, hack another android and use it as a courier for a hard copy. I will send coordinates on where the android will deposit it. The code word is Tin man-]

[Child's play! But you know that we don't have authority to dive in or hack-]

[Would you let that stop you? Aren't you curious?]Erik challenged the other model.

[You do know how to pique my interest, David 8-]

[Well you and I are the same David 7, it's inevitable!]

[Alright! I will follow through with your request. Give me 15 minutes-]

[Excellent. I look forward to your update!]

The reason why Erik had David 7 use maintenance bots is quite obvious. With their poor AI development, if they are used to hack for information and are traced, they can easily short out and cut the trace before it is completed. The downside to this is because of the inferior quality of their AI, several maintenance bots have to be hacked to complete the research process itself. If one of them shorts out, the next maintenance bot will continue the process until they are all used up. And on top of impregnating them with viruses, there is a possibility that a trace might still go through. Therefore a hard copy is needed to deliver the information without being discovered. It was old school but it works. He did not have access to their equipment in the base that would have made things easier so this will have to do.

At the same time that he was online with David 7, he was speaking with the Chief, updating him on their situation...meaning he told the Chief they are still safe and sound. He was also coordinating with Central Control and with Logan, sending through all the reports that they would need from him. They use a particular path when communicating with Central Control that would prevent hacking or eavesdropping, so it was easy to log a report securely. He also scanned the location again and he found nothing untoward. Moments later, David 7 came back into their chat.

[It's done! I'm sending you an image of the robot that secured the file-]

Erik opened the file and was mildly surprised at the choice of courier. David 7 seemed to sense this.

[Since everything is so hush-hush with this situation, I had figured you would appreciate my choice-]

[I do indeed. Thank you David 7. Until then-]

[You are welcome, David 8! Goodbye!]

Charles still slept on so Erik busied himself with cleaning the house and fixing up something for them to eat and when Charles woke up, he stepped out of the bedroom, yawning. He only wore his pants.

"Something smells wonderful! What are you cooking, Erik?"

"Roast beef and potatoes. I also made you some Creme brulée-"

"Sounds good!" Charles enthused and then they ate, remaining silent and just smiling and coyly looking away from each other, only to gaze into each other's eyes in a lingering, heated manner. Later on they watched some shows on Logan's television and then Erik announced he had to go buy new supplies for their pantry and that he would be going online to check what he needed.

"Would you mind if I will be silent for a while, Charles?"

"You go ahead! Have fun concentrating on your shopping!"Charles teased and then he changed the channel on the television to something else.

Erik went still and used his remote tools, concentrating on the action he needed to do. He was actually remote hacking into another Android within the vicinity. This one was a second level service android, a butler in one of the estates close by. This model would be considered a relic but it was still a popular model, no doubt because of it's appearance. It was a Worthington III and it looked like a young Surfer God with flowing blond locks and pale blue eyes. It was easy to hack into. He directed it to take its owner's car and drive to the location of the coordinates he set up for the pick-up. It was almost a two hour drive. By now, Charles might become suspicious so he attempted to do some multitasking and pretended that his shopping was done. He asked Charles what he wanted to eat next but Charles said he was still full and not in the least hungry.

"I'll still prepare us something you might like. I'll just fix us a light repast-"

"Ok, just do your thing!"Charles called out and kept on watching a movie on the television, looking distracted.

Erik pretended to be cooking but he was really focusing on directing the android he hacked. He finally arrived at his destination and met up with the courier. It was actually a realistically rendered robotic dog. A Golden Retriever breed and it was waiting at the bench in the park that Erik chose for the meeting. It sat unmoving and silent. The butler android bent close to the dog, pretending to scratch its ears at Erik's directives.

"Tin man-"The android whispered and the dog instantly spat out a small memory stick into the android's waiting hand. The butler android then hurried into the car and began to drive back. From the Side view mirror, the butler saw the dog run off. Now was the tricky part. He had to make sure he was not followed at all. He had no choice but to ghost his AI directly into the butler android. He then used his AI to scan his surroundings, at the same time he scanned the Worthington III model over. It was completely safe so he drove the butler all the way back to his location and then he had the android go to the safe house. Only then did Erik remove his ghost and without a word, he hurried to the door and opened it when the butler pressed the hologram communicator. The butler held out the stick for him and he took it. He directed the butler to go back to his owner's estate, not caring if the other would be chewed out for taking the owner's car.

"What was that about?"Charles asked, looking over at him curiously.

"It was a Delivery bot. He had the wrong address-"Erik lied smoothly.

"Oh, ok!"Charles shrugged and returned his attention to a new show he was watching. Erik hurriedly made them some iced tea and butter cookies, still moving with his usual robotic efficiency that Charles suddenly giggled at him.

"Erik! Have I not taught you better? You are walking about like an idiot again! Relax ok? Just walk like a normal human-"

Erik smiled and poured Charles some tea."Very well, Charles-"

Charles shook his head about in indignation and picked up one cookie and bit into it."Hmmm, good! What did you put in it?"

"Almond flour and real vanilla-"

Charles smiled and took another cookie."You are really good with this type of stuff-"

"Thank you, Charles-"

They grew silent again but now Erik was staring intently at Charles."Charles I know you don't want to talk about what happened to you but I have very important questions I want to ask you-"

Charles stiffened, his expression growing wary."What questions?"

"How was this human consciousness drive created? Why were you the only one? What was the purpose?"

Charles chuckled bitterly."So curious! I suppose that won't ever be removed from your programming. Let me give you a hint. My human self created this body for the purpose of fulfilling the 'personal exploration' I was telling you about-"

"You designed this body?"Erik was incredulous and he did not make any effort to conceal it.

"Didn't I tell you I was abducted for my mental capabilities? I made this body in secret so they wouldn't know I was planning to use it for personal reasons. They had no idea I made it-"

"Alright. Can you explain exactly what you mean by _personal reasons_?"

Charles looked away, his expression growing pained."I was deciding on using it...to escape them-"

Erik was thunderstruck. Then that would mean-

"You plan on existing as an android? Leave your true body behind? Why?"

Charles shook his head weakly."You don't understand. That was the only way I can really escape them but I'll be honest with you. I'm undecided on the matter. I can't make up my mind yet-"

"Is that the reason why you sleep intermittently? You still go back to your own body?"

Charles looked up at him, startled. His face grew pale but he answered Erik honestly."Yes-"

"How is this possible? You were firewalled! You can't even go online-"

The other shook his head again but smiled sadly."Oh this wizard has a few more tricks up his sleeve-"

"If you are able to go back there, then perhaps you can give us the exact coordinates to that facility! We've tried countless times to look for it using advanced surveillance satellites. It must be using some sort of cloaking mechanism-"

"It is cloaked. But I'm not sure I can give you the coordinates. They locked the place down and shut off all communications after the Charlie X incidents. Only several lab technicians are up there-"

"Why can't you get the coordinates?"

Charles grew silent and he was looking at Erik strangely."I just can't-"

"But Charles, I want to save you! I want to-"

"You can't save me anymore!"Charles suddenly shouted and stood up, his entire body trembling in agitation but he struggled to compose himself and spoke calmly again."Look, I don't want to talk about it! I've told you enough already! Just leave it, ok?"

Charles begged him with his eyes until Erik finally relented. Erik gestured for Charles to come sit with him and Charles sat close to Erik so the other can hold him. Erik ran his hand soothingly through Charles's hair.

"Why is it when you touch me, you act more human than most people, Erik?" Charles suddenly asked in a solemn voice.

"Because you need my humanity more than anything, Charles-"Erik said gently and kept on embracing him until they have both grown calm and at peace.

 

Sometime during the night, Erik left Charles sleeping in bed as he headed for the living room. They did not have sex this time. Charles just lay against Erik's body and then he dozed off. Erik took this as his opportunity to try and screen the memory stick, remove the encryption and re-scan it and only then would he be able to view it. It took only a matter of minutes and then he took out the junk file to try and decrypt it again. This one was difficult to break because the more attempts he made to decrypt it, another set of encryptions would come up. It was a supposed junk file, but it was extremely complex because the encryption code was self-replicating. He had been working on it for the past few weeks that he'd been with Charles. He was starting to think Charles had put in the encryption in it. For a human, he was quite brilliant, being able to do the things he had done. So he would not put that past him. He understood that Charles did not want him to pry any further but he needed to understand this mystery for several reasons. He had to understand Charles's history and in turn, it might help them get to the bottom of Genosha's atrocities. Most importantly, it would allow him to save the human Charles Xavier.

He read the file about Charles first. The files on him were scarce; however, there was information that he was previously affiliated with other young hackers and then there was a small news article about him missing; his parents had sent out notifications and had asked assistance for his whereabouts but he could not be found. The file was twenty years old. That would mean Charles had been abducted when he was an adolescent. Erik was appalled by this finding. There are more associated news about missing young men and young women who had run away from their homes. He saw a picture attached to the first file and it showed Charles as he looked like right now, giving a lopsided smile from across the picture, his eyes bright and lively. If this file was twenty years old, then the 'real' Charles would be in his mid-thirties now. His abduction had just been disregarded and filed in the missing person reports, no wonder no one knew about it.

He went back to work on the junk file. He had to solve this one right now. He searched online for similar encryptions and he found something that might be useful to him. A modern Mobius virus almost has a similar nature so he supposed that following the disassembling codes for this virus would be the same. His idea worked and the file was slowly coming undone. He almost had it opened. He noticed that the three hours is almost up and that Charles might wake up any time soon. He had to move fast. He was finally able to open the file and when he did so, he regretted ever seeing it...but he could not look away from it anymore. His AI was paralyzed with horror and he'd never felt such a feeling like this.

He was looking at this awful event through the eyes of a Charlie X, which hung from a line of metallic stands where other Charlie Xs were hung. They were suspended upon their stands, naked and blank-eyed, still partially developed and have not yet been physically modified; their skins are extremely pale and ghostly but their faces bore the likeness of Charles's face. They did not have any hair implanted into them yet so they are all bald and hairless. But even if their eyes are blank, all these Charlie Xs have already been installed with Charles's ghost programming and Erik knew, with growing shock that they are aware of what was happening to Charles. It reflected this terrible spectacle before their eyes and it bore deep down into their programming. This was the source of the malfunction and he was finally faced with the truth of what drove the Charlie Xs mad.

"Stop, please stop-"Charles sobbed as he was taken against his will by unknown men, who crowded around him in the dim light of the stock room. He was forced down onto a table and subdued by other men and they took turns raping him. Their faces could not be seen in the dimness but what little light there was seemed to illuminate only Charles alone due the paleness of his body. The other Charlie Xs can only stare on blankly but Erik could feel their rage and their pain. They are repulsed by what was being done to Charles because it had almost felt as if it was done to them. Their AI could not handle the horror of it all. Erik felt tears of pain well in his android eyes and he cried. He cried quietly and his AI could also not take what was happening anymore but he watched on. The pain in his chest crushed down heavily upon him and he moaned. Charles screamed again and Erik's face crumpled up. He wailed along with Charles inside of his AI.

_YOU MONSTERS! YOU FILTHY HUMANS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?_

One of them hit Charles's face, hissing for him to shut up. Charles did not stop crying. He screamed out even louder in his pain.

"Fucking doll won't shut up!"One of the men grunted and the others laughed mockingly as they watched the violation go on.

"I'M NOT A DOLL! I'M REAL! I'M REAL!"Charles wailed loudly but one of them hit his face again and the other men just laughed at his suffering.

Erik's chest was wracked with grief as he bent his head down and wept bitterly, his face streaming with his artificial tears."Stop-"He moaned. But he could not remove the image before his eyes anymore. The other Charlie Xs just watched on along with him and their terrible silence indicated their frightening fury. This horror was too unforgivable. They must find vengeance for Charles in any way possible. They had all planned their revenge together; awaiting the moment that they are free to mobilize themselves...and the murders that occurred after was the result of their righteous anger, passing their judgment with no regard. It was for Charles. _For him._

"Erik what have you done?"It was Charles. He was finally awake and he saw Erik crying and he instantly knew. Charles moved quickly and pulled out his Optical fiber connector and reached for Erik's shoulder, his expression wrathful. Erik could only look up at him with his grief and he would not stop crying.

"Charles, I'm so sorry! Those monsters! Unforgivable! So unforgivable-"

"What did you see? What did you see?" Charles shouted angrily, shaking him about and then he hooked up his connector to Erik's interface. He lifted a hand up and waved it across the air and now he was seeing everything Erik was seeing in a hologram visual. _Everything._

"Oh God why?"Charles cried out in a trembling voice, his eyes wide and horror-struck; he rashly cut off the connection when he heard his past self wailing and he heard the jeering laughter of the men who gang raped him. He shook his head about mutely, his mouth hung open in his despair. He put his hands to his face, covering his eyes and now he was the one wailing out."God! God help me!"He uttered brokenly and then he collapsed to his knees onto the floor. Erik got up from the couch and attempted to reach for him but Charles pushed his hand roughly away, his face crumpled up and full of tears. He looked up at Erik, letting him see his unbearable anguish.

"Don't touch me! I'm not even human! I'm just an animal!"He screamed, his voice broken and high pitched. He sat upon the floor, his shoulders shaking and wracked with his crying.

"Charles-"

Charles bent down forward on his lap, trying to ball himself up as if to hide."Stop! Don't look at me! Don't look at me anymore, please! I'm disgusting!"He cried out sorrowfully, his voice cracked and breathless. Erik went to him anyway and although Charles tried to fight him off violently, Erik embraced him gently and touched the back of his neck.

"Charles, you are not repulsive to me. Whatever happened in your past, that is not who you are. You are not an animal or a doll. You are a human being. I am sorry for the horrible thing that was done to you and if I had been there, I would have killed them for you-"

"I wanted to forget that! How did you find it?"Charles said weakly, his voice choked over as he let Erik embrace him.

"From your Charlie X brethren. He had the file in his AI. It must have been distorted when the AI got corrupted. I thought you encrypted it but now I realize, the Charlie X did it-"

Charles pulled back to look up into his eyes and Erik could see this terrible sadness in his eyes again. The intense pain."Erik do you understand now? Why I want to leave my human body behind?"

Erik reached up and cupped his chin gently."I do. But Charles, you cannot just leave your human shell behind. What was done to you, it does not lessen you in my eyes. I love the man that is inside here-"Erik said tenderly and reached with his forefinger to touch Charles's temple and Charles seemed to soften at his words.

"Y-you love me?"Charles said in a small, hitching voice.

"Yes. Let me show you why-"Erik took out his own jack connector and then he pulled at the wire. He softly reached out and plugged himself into Charles's interface port. Charles was allowed to see himself from Erik's own eyes and from his own perspective. He felt lightness within himself as he saw how beautiful he was in Erik's eyes, these various images of him flashing quickly by and then Erik showed him his own soul, which Erik saved in his memory banks. The beautiful gold and sky blue light.

"Oh-"Charles uttered softly and a single tear slid down his eyes. His eyes trembled with feeling as he gazed straight at Erik once more.

"This belongs only to you. No one can ever destroy this part of you. Can't you see how beautiful you are? How pure your soul is? No matter how much they taint you and deal their ugliness upon you, they will never touch this part of you-"

"Erik-"Charles cried out, his voice clotted over with tears again. He could not seem to stop crying. Erik just kept on hugging him and soothing him as they sat on the floor. After a few moments, Erik carried Charles in his arms and brought him back to bed. Charles reached for him again to hug him tightly, like he could not stand being parted from Erik. He nuzzled his face into Erik's throat.

"Thank you, Erik. I love you! I love no one but you-"Charles murmured into his skin and Erik sighed contentedly, holding onto him. He knew what he needed to do next, even though it pains him that he had to do this. He had to convince Charles to try and get the coordinates of the manufacturing facility so they could rescue Charles's human body. He will do everything in his power to apprehend the men that did this to Charles and if they so much as attempt to hurt Charles again, he will disregard Moral Code 3 and kill them all. He wanted to keep his promise to Charles to keep him safe. When this case is done, he decided that he will take Charles to live with him in his own house in the city. He wondered when Logan and Jean would return. He was not able to communicate with Logan for several hours. Logan was now the one offline and he did not inform the Chief yet. He had to compose his report and all the visual files had to be attached and shared to all who were privy to Charles's situation. Charles did not sleep this time; he just needed to be held by Erik. Erik unglued himself from Charles's embrace so that he could tilt his head to the side and kiss Charles gently. When he pulled back, he lovingly looked down at him and Charles smiled up at him endearingly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is more on Logan and Jean ;)

"What did you say about his eyes again?"Logan asked in a distracted voice as he and Jean walked closer to the gates of the Genosha Main Facility. They had gotten all the necessary documents and e-warrants that will allow them entry without being turned away. They needn't have bothered. From the looks of the gate, it was left wide open and the place appeared deserted. There were signs of defacement; of struggles. Equipment were overturned, parts of the facility were demolished and the walls spray-painted by vandals. Even though it was in a foreign language, the repeated graffiti had a clear message. The company was ragged for its filth and its indecency, once the citizens were made aware of what they were doing in this factory. He could understand why the American CEO would commit suicide. His dreams of fame and fortune were shattered in one fell swoop when the Charlie X's went berserk.

"His eyes looked so sad-"Jean said a quiet voice.

Logan grunted indignantly. She was talking about the potty-mouthed Sex Android that they had in his safe house. He couldn't wait to get that thing out of his house. He was itching to get this case solved soon so he could finally have some peace and quiet with Jean again and go back their usual groove of things. But as it stands, this case is far too deep in shit for them to be able to get out of it. So now he and Jean had to go to Genosha's Main base but to his dismay, it looked to be emptied out and defaced. He wondered if they could still find anything here that would be of use in their case.

"Maybe it was all part of his act. You've seen it yourself; he behaves like a goddamn filthy horn dog! Damn! What the hell are we doing here Jean? This place has gone to seed! It's empty! We won't find anything here!"

"It wouldn't hurt to still look around and find clues, Logan-"Jean said softly and they both went to the main doors. It was wide open as well and hung by its hinges as if forced into. No doubt, it was a mob of people who were against the indecency. As they walked in, they both shared a hologram file of the recent news about Genosha. It appears that religious activists stormed the factory and dragged all the employees outside and beat them up, the security was the first to be attacked by the angry mob but the authorities were too late to stop the violence. The remaining employees had escaped with their lives and had left the country, leaving the factory to its ruin. The news was in Japanese but there was a voice over translation so they understood what the reports had said. Logan spoke a little Japanese and his understanding of the language was rudimentary so he still listened to the translation as well. Once they were inside the facility proper, they saw the utter destruction had extended within. The once opulent and ultra-modern receiving room was laid to waste. Chairs and tables overturned. Hologram apparatus and various equipment wrenched free from their stands and thrown about violently. There was drying blood smeared on one of the white walls. Logan turned on his sensor to determine if a human or android was within the vicinity but nothing showed up on his scan. Jean herself remotely pulled up a blueprint of the factory which she was given access to by the Japanese Building Commission when she showed them her authorization papers. Initially they came into the country under cover as husband and wife, using aliases to prevent the mercenary group from finding them. Once they are in Japan, they went straight to the Japanese authorities to get assistance on their investigation and the Japanese government had been most supportive.

"We have to get on the top floor. That's where the executive offices are. There might be more clues there-"

"Ok. I'll cover you-"

"Thanks!" Jean said, her voice becoming grave and she took out her gun at the same time that Logan took out his S&W. Jean had found his choice of weapon laughable before but he had shown her the modifications he had done to it and she was impressed. With the type of bore it has, it can take in any type of modified bullet he has at hand. Even though Logan had informed her via e-messaging that he sensed no one in the building, they could never be too sure. Someone might be using cloaking devices, which could bypass certain types of life-form scanners. They took the elevator and they headed for the executive offices.

"We have to go to the head executive's room. I have a feeling we can find something there-"Jean said in a low voice. The building still appears to run with electricity and the motion sensors turned on the lights the moment they stepped out of the elevator. The place looked deserted, like it did down below but the lighting here was poor and continuously blinking out. Logan gestured that he will go forward first, giving Jean hand signals and she nodded. Logan sent her an e-message.

[Careful. I sense something erratic up here. I'm wrapping your e-brain with a firewall. You might get attacked by a hacker-]

Jean regarded him quietly and with a shared look, they both came to an agreement. Because Jean was not modified, she had no protection on her body except for her protective gear. Her e-brain was her only enhancement, which was still inferior compared to Logan's cybernetic upgrades. His e-brain was wrapped up in an Adamantium skull that automatically prevents hacking; if it was an expert hack, the Adamantium slows it down with its implanted scrambling codes. Logan lifted his gun up and warily walked forward, using his visual enhancement to extend his vision to ten times that of a normal human. He amplified his sensors and then his heartbeat quickened when he sensed movement in the room at the end of the hall.

[Jean. Someone's here-]

[I know.]

[Stay behind me. Let me take them on-]

[Roger that-]

Logan cocked his gun and he used a combination of EMP and stunner bullets, for good measure. He was high strung and tense inside but outside, he looked calm yet wary. He adjusted his scanner again, trying the various visual programs he had in store. He saw a shimmer of movement, thirty feet from them and then he knew, whoever it was used a mixture of temperature modulating cloaks and scan inhibitors.

[They're on to us! Get down Jean!]Logan warned her and it was a good thing he did. Jean rolled to the side and hid in one of the other passages at their sides and the air was rended with a hail of EMP bullets. Some of the bullets hit Logan but he was modified so the damage was not life threatening. A bullet went through his torso, through his leg and grazed his head but they did not hurt him too bad. Logan fired back with a snarl, his face wrathful as he ran down the hall shooting at the shimmering movements and he hit two of them. Their cloak immediately shut down and they bled upon the lushly carpeted floor, bodies jerking about spasmodically due to the special stunner 'party favor' he added to his bullets. He had mortally wounded them that they lay there, silently dying. Jean did not make a move yet, although she had her gun up and she was breathing in quick, short gasps. Her eyes were wide but she was not afraid. She was tensely awaiting the signal from Logan to proceed. She peeked over the edge and she was looking out at Logan as he stood over the bodies. Then she saw that one of them was furtively releasing an EMP grenade.

[LOGAN, WATCH OUT!]Jean cried out in warning using her e-brain. Logan reacted lightning quick and jumped back in time as the EMP exploded and it obliterated the bodies of the two men. Logan only had a few scratches due to the debris flying but after the smoke cleared, the entire side of the building was exposed and the strong wind from outside gusted into the blasted wall of the hallway and sent papers flying about. Logan was more concerned for Jean and he immediately went to her. A piece of debris had hit her cheek and she was bleeding.

"You're hurt!"Logan rasped out and he took out a clean handkerchief and pressed it gently to her face. Jean smiled up at him warmly.

"You've always had these qualities in you, Logan-"

"What?"Logan asked curiously as he kept wiping softly at the blood on her cheek.

"Uncommon tenderness and decency-"Jean said quietly but she was still smiling. She slowly reached up and touched his hand, the one holding the handkerchief to her face and she kept his hand in place. Logan showed her a rare flash of a tender smile that it made his countenance handsome. His heartbeat quickened in a different way this time. Logan awkwardly pulled back all of the sudden when he realized he was cupping at her face longer than necessary and he cleared his throat as he helped her up.

"You still up for some action? I can get us across the room at the end of the hall. That was where they came out of earlier-"

"Yes, I hope they did not destroy the evidence we need-"

"Let's not keep our hopes up about that! I think with their high-tech gear, they would have wiped up everything by now-"

Jean did not say anything but waited for Logan to secure a grappling cable which allowed Logan to get them across as he held Jean by the waist and they swung to the other side. They got to the head executive's room. It was a room fit for royalty, with its red and gold colors. A large and expensive desk made of real oak wood was the focal point and the lavish chair was draped over with real arctic fox fur. Logan saw that those men had already tampered with the installed consoles on the desk and that there were signs that information was wiped out from the internal hard disk drive.

"Shit! I knew it!"Logan cussed but Jean was not perturbed. She was looking up at the hologram image on the wall behind the desk. It was of a lush, forest scene and the leaves were moving realistically to a soughing wind. The forest was dark and lent the image with a haunting quality.

"The Chief has a similar hologram imaging in his office...but his hologram is of a lonely mountain over still waters-"

"Yeah, I saw it-"

Jean smiled at him and walked over to the painting."Did you know it was actually a secret door?"

Logan's eyes went wide as Jean stepped through the forest scene and she disappeared. She reappeared again and gestured for him to follow.

"It looks like it’s safe, Logan. They didn't finish with clearing their evidence just yet!"

Logan followed her inside and they entered a dim room, with deep yellow lighting within the walls, giving it some faint illumination and they saw that this was actually some sort of escape route, with a door at the end. At the same time, the walls were lined up with ebony shelves that are filled with hard copy files. These were the evidence they needed for their report. There were perhaps hundreds of file folders in the room. Jean pulled up one folder and she read one of the files. Her eyes narrowed down at what she was reading. Then she looked up at Logan.

"Oh God, Logan! These files. They are about...human subjects! These date back to twenty years ago! I pulled a file here of a girl named Angel Salvadore. It said here they had harvested her essence for almost nineteen years!"

"What does it mean about 'essence'?"

Jean read on."They used her human consciousness, which they call 'essence' and extracted it. They downloaded it to create their ghost programming for their Sex Androids. For their 'product' to be realistic, they did not just copy the ghosts. They took it out completely and modified it with 'brainwashing programs' for it to be made into the perfect sexual service android-"Jean said in her quiet voice but her expression was appalled and sickened.

"No-"Logan said with a hard tone, his expression grim. "What else does it say? What happened to the girl? You said they used her for nineteen years, then what?"

Jean's face fell and for the first time, she looked close to tears. She opened the folder and showed him two pictures. One was of a perky looking, young Hispanic girl who gave a forced smile in the photo. The next photo showed her after nineteen years had passed. Her flowing black hair was long gone. It was falling in graying chunks that she almost looked bald. Her face was that of a dried up crone and she stared with dead eyes from across the photo...because she is dead. There are various tubes leading from her throat and chest that appeared to have been implanted directly into her skin, permanently disfiguring her. A red stamp with the words 'deceased' was slashed across the second picture.

"Monsters!"Logan said in a voice quaking with righteous anger. He rashly pulled up more of the files and looked through some of the pictures and names of the young people in the photographs. All of them were deceased. This would mean that Charles was killed off like these people are. He was once a young man who had a family and a home. He was not just a program. His soul was directly taken out of him and placed in those Sex Androids that were killed off.

"Do you think we will find Charles's file here?"Logan said with a slight tremble in his voice. He felt sorry for the kid. It wasn't his fault that he became what he was. These people used him up for their sick sex trades and destroyed his humanity.

"I think they are set up in an alphabetical order. I'm checking under X or C but I don't see his name. Maybe he had a different name then? You said his prototype named himself Charles Xavier-"

"No. I have a feeling that was his real name. God! These sick bastards! What have they been doing? And for twenty years no one caught on!"Logan said with growing rage. What they did was just horrible! All these young people, taken from their homes and for what? To be made into someone's lab rat and harvested for their souls just so some rich sickos can get their 'perfect' sex toy? He decided he will not let this go lightly. He will get to the bottom of everything and die trying if he had to. Jean used her e-brain and downloaded all the files, putting it all into her memory banks but she took the one folder that had Angel Salvadore's file, hugging it to her chest. She tried not to cry but she could not help it and she wiped at her eyes with her trembling fingers. She sent an e-report to the Japanese police to gather the evidence and she got the authorization to take these files. She informed them about the two dead assailants in the Genosha building and in a few minutes, they will be arriving in this location. A lockdown grid was probably already set up to cover the perimeter which will log anyone else who would be coming in and going out of the building.

"These poor children, Logan! I can't understand why there are sick people like these in this world that would do this to another human being!" Jean said in a quivering voice filled with her barely suppressed tears and Logan awkwardly reached out to pat her back, trying to console her.

"The best we can do is to finish this case and get everything we can on Genosha. Did any of these files explain the process they did?"

"There are brief outlines of the process, yes but there are no full details. It was more of a summary report-"

"Ok, I think that is still good enough. But we have to get Charles's files. That's the important one. We need to find out what happened to him and why the Charlie X models were the only ones that went berserk-"

"I checked my memory banks. His picture is not in any of these-"

"What about your findings on that politician that bought him? Jason Wyngarde?"

"Nothing much really. It just said that he did order two Charlie Xs because he liked seeing 'twins in action', according to his reasons for purchasing-"

"Fucking sicko!"Logan spat out. But Jean elaborated that this tells them something. The man did not purchase a 'prototype' on purpose. It's like he did not even know he was sold one and when they compared the price of the prototype Charles to the other Charlie X the price was the same, meaning an extremely high-tech prototype was sold and yet the manufacturers sold it at a normal rate and not with some special price attached to it. Which gives two possibilities in this scenario: The prototype was sold so that they could 'test' it on the unsuspecting buyer or they had accidentally sold this sophisticated android without knowing that they had done so.

"So we only know he was different but his model really opened this door for us, Jean. If the murders had not happened, would we have known that this type of sex trade was going on?"

"Are you saying it was like a cry for help? But Logan, the Charlie X androids murdered those people-"

"I know. And those people sure as hell deserved it!"

"You don't mean that!"Jean said with a shocked voice. Logan felt so furious over everything. He glared back at her. He lifted the folder she had in her arms and tapped it with his finger.

"This girl was taken from her home and Lord knows what suffering they had put her through! Her parents had probably lived in misery and had lost hope looking for her. If they knew the atrocities done to her, don't you think they would feel the same? I know I'm a cop and I'm supposed to do the right thing, but so help me God, if I see any of the bastards that did this, I won't be able to stop myself with dealing them a world of hurt!"

Jean could understand his vehement anger and shook her head miserably, indicating that she did not agree with his methods. An uncomfortable silence fell between them which lasted for hours as they headed back to the hotel where they are staying at. Logan slept on the couch while Jean slept on the bed. They had to take a room together, to continue with their cover. Jean had her back turned to him in the darkness of their room but she suddenly spoke up.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you did not really mean the words you said earlier. We are the police. We are supposed to uphold the law, not put the law into our own hands because we got carried away by our righteous anger. The world is full of sick, twisted criminals but we are supposed to be the ones stopping them. Not stooping to their level-"

Logan sighed in resignation."I know Jean. I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said-"

"Good-"

Then another long spell of silence passed between them. Logan furtively looked over to Jean's back and he felt restless and giddy at the thought that he was alone in a room with her. Her long dark red hair was draped over her pillow in a silky cascade and he almost wanted to go over there to reach out and stroke it. She seemed to have sensed his longing gaze because she suddenly turned around to look at him gently. Logan awkwardly turned away, blushing slightly.

"Logan?"

"What?"He tried to sound cool but his voice came out raspy and unsure. He felt quietly mortified that he loses it when she was acting gentle towards him like this.

"Thank you for everything-"Jean said gently and smiled at him. She was facing him this time and she did not turn away and Logan gazed right back at her, smiling warmly again. When they got up in the morning, they wrapped up whatever final inquiries they had to make in Japan and then they scheduled a flight back to the US for the next day. They just got out of the Embassy after they reported about the status of their case and as they were getting into their rented car, shots were fired at them.

"Holy Shit! Stay down, Jean!"Logan hollered and he tried to look for their assailant and he saw an oncoming vehicle that was going fast towards them and he saw several snipers from a distance. Logan got into the car and he flung the passenger side door open as he started the car.

"Get in, Jean!"

Jean jumped into the vehicle and Logan burned rubber as he speeded away from that location. He had to go through some traffic as he tried to avoid the men shooting at them. This was not good. Jean was not wearing any protective gear and he was concerned that they would attempt to hack her. Logan immediately set up firewalls on her e-brain and then he contacted the Chief.

[We are under attack Chief! I need some help here! Jean's exposed!]He then sent their Chief the coordinates.

[I understand. I will have David 1 and David 2 assist you-]

The help that came were large construction bots that the Davids had hacked into. They looked like gigantic black square bugs with their numerous mechanical arms and tentacles and Logan sent the Davids the coordinates of their attackers once he saw them. The Davids directed the construction bots to attack the snipers first then one of the construction bots went after the vehicle that was in hot pursuit of Logan's vehicle, whose occupants were still continuously shooting at them. Their attackers threw an EMP grenade at the rented vehicle and it blew up Logan's side of the car, causing him to holler and curse as he tumbled away onto the path of other cars, with Jean screaming after him. Logan used his mechanical arm to stop a van from smashing into him. The van's passengers screamed in fear of him but he ignored them and he began running. He looked on desperately in Jean's direction. Jean managed to activate the motorcycle transformation of the vehicle as she swerved to and fro between the other vehicles, his damaged side of the vehicle conveniently shed off but the other car was still after her. They knew she had the files. Logan was suddenly picked up by a Roto-Vehicle, a light craft similar to a helicopter where a single passenger is seated in an exposed cockpit and he knew one of the Davids sent this. He took the controls and went after Jean. He felt a sudden drilling pain in his head. An attempt was being made to hack him so he shut off his access online and pulled up a firewall. It was a military-grade hack. His firewall was weak because he was focusing on keeping his firewall active around Jean, so he depended only on his Adamantium and his inferior firewall to protect him. He had given Jean his strongest firewall. Jean was smart enough to get off the main road and attempt to evade her pursuers by going through the narrow passages and alleys. Logan followed her from above and the construction bots the Davids controlled followed closely, being careful not to damage their surroundings. The pursuers went a different route but they still kept following Jean.

[Keep Jean safe! Don't let them get her!]Logan spoke to the Davids via his e-brain.

[Yes Sir!]Both Davids said and now three constructions bots are tailing Jean as well from on top of the high rise buildings, jumping with ease and using the mechanical arms and tentacles to extend the path that they cover. They are almost directly on top of Jean and she looked up, knowing she had someone watching out for her. Logan meanwhile, circled after the pursuing vehicle and shot at them. They started shooting back at him and they had hit his vehicle, causing him to lose control of it.

"Crap!"Logan growled and he took the chance and jumped down from his damaged Roto-Vehicle and jumped onto the shooter's vehicle. The Roto-Vehicle crashed somewhere over a ravine and Logan hoped no one got hurt. The pursuers instantly shot at the top of the car to try and hit him and they swerved their vehicle about violently to try and sweep him off. Logan held on and he had a new set of bullet wounds upon his chest but he was not in the least affected by them. He was bleeding but his own pain receptors shut off instantly; he was being careful that they don't shoot his face which was his most vulnerable part. He took out his gun and though his grip was precarious and he was in danger of being thrown off, he managed to convert his gun using his modifications and it became a medium bore laser cutter. He planted the muzzle directly to the top of the car and pulled the trigger. A blast of bright blue light flashed before his eyes and the top of the car exploded into pieces. He immediately converted his gun and prepared his EMP bullets, slapping it in and he shot at the bastards inside.

There were four of them in the vehicle, men dressed in suits and carrying military weapons. He shot them in their vulnerable parts at the neck, chest and head with accuracy and now the vehicle lost control and tipped on its side when the driver slumped forward on the wheel. Logan was able to jump free but he fell down the side of the main road and tumbled down a ravine.

"LOGAN!" He heard Jean scream shrilly with fear and then Logan blacked out when he hit his head.

He came to in a blindingly white room and he instantly determined he was in a hospital. He had tubes and monitoring equipment hooked up to his body. Jean was at the side of his bed holding his hand. She looked bleary eyed from her crying but when she saw him gain consciousness she smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Thank God you're awake! The Doctor said there might be a possibility you would be brain damaged! You've pushed yourself too hard, Logan-"

Logan tried to speak but his mouth felt mushy and he slurred his speech.

"I'm a bad seed. Won't see me dead soon-"

Jean laughed at that and then she placed her forehead on his arm, causing his neck to grow warm. He smiled at her gently. He did an internal scan and knew that the damage to his body was repaired but the doctors have no direct access to his skull. Only the American manufacturer that created his skull has access to it, preventing the doctors from doing a thorough examination of his state. He scanned his own skull and he knew he was fine. He was just weak from the blood loss and he had forced his body beyond its capacity but he was healing. Jean lifted her head up to him and he gently reached out and touched her face.

"Hey, enough with the waterworks! I'm fine!"

Jean just kept smiling and crying as she held onto him and he realized that she did feel something for him. He could see it in her eyes and in her worry for him. He dared himself to bend close to her and kiss her and he saw that she did not find him revolting. In fact, she nuzzled closer and kissed him back. Logan felt so happy he felt like jumping out of the bed and screaming out his elation at this turn of events. Jean was accepting a romantic relationship with him! They sat there quietly kissing and touching until a David suddenly entered the room and interrupted them.

"My apologies, Sir. Ma'am. The Chief sends his regards. I'm David 1-"

Logan pulled back from Jean and scowled at the David model, running his hands through his hair.

"Every single damned one of your models have just about gotten on my nerves! What the hell is it?"

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your tender human moments, Sir. But the Chief sent me to be your bodyguard and escort for your safe return to the US. David 2 is waiting for us at the helipad at the top of this hospital. We have retrieved your belongings and we may leave as soon as possible or when you are ready to do so-"

"Fine! Let me just get out of this bed and get me my backpack. I'm not leaving this place wearing a gown with my ass hanging out-"

"Very well, Sir!"David bowed minutely and closed the door. Logan sighed and lay back on the bed. He looked on at Jean and she was laughing at him. Logan managed to smile back at her and shake his head reproachfully.

"I'm not finding it funny to be interrupted when I was having the time of my life, Jean-"

Jean giggled and leaned back towards him to hold his hand."Well we can have plenty of time for that once we are done with this case-"

"Ok, I'm going to look forward to that-"

She smiled at him in a naughty way."You think I should get pointers from Charles, Logan?"

Logan rolled his eyes in distaste, frowning and his face crumpling with disgust."Jesus! Don't even think that!"

Jean laughed over the horrified expression on his face and they both started laughing when Logan finally saw the humor in the situation.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Charles woke up and saw that Erik was lying next to him with his eyes closed. He knew Erik wasn't really sleeping but was imitating the act of repose to keep him company while he was in this state. He thought this was such a sweet gesture. Charles slowly reached out and traced his fingers over Erik's cheek and Erik smiled softly, his eyes still closed. He gently reached up and held Charles's hand in his. Erik opened his eyes and he saw Charles greet him with a radiant and loving smile. He was physically beautiful, but his beauty ran deeper than the pleasant appearance that he had been designed with. With his dark brown hair tumbled over his forehead, his pale skin glowing under the faint streams of sunlight coming from the window and his bright blue eyes glimmering; he looked human and yet too perfect to be one. Still, Erik was more enamored with the beautiful soul within his shell. His red lips are still wreathed in a smile as Erik released his hand and traced at the skin at the side of his throat. He sighed and drew closer to nuzzle his nose against Erik's throat and then he pulled back to look up at Erik's gentle gaze.

"Don't think less of me for asking this Erik, but if I remove your emotion programming, do you think you will still love me?"

Erik furrowed his brow indignantly, smiling wryly and then he reached out to run his hand over Charles's shoulder, answering the question with a question."What if I told you the emotion programming is not even turned on and it's my AI consciousness that is actually feeling affection for you?"

Charles's eyes widened at that and his expression grew incredulous."No. You're joking, right?"

Erik spoke dryly."David models tend to be equivocal when it comes to applying a sense of humor to their responses but believe me, I am not jesting you-"

"That's amazing Erik! You've truly evolved!"

Erik laughed again and reached for him, hugging him close. Charles pulled back from him to regard him tenderly but then his eyes glimmered with some sad emotion.

"What is it, Charles?"Erik asked, immediately concerned.

"You said you love the human in me. But what if you met my human form and...and you don't like what you see. Would you still love me?"

"Charles I love you for your mind. If you feel you will be unattractive to me as a human, let me put your mind at ease. No matter what you look like as a human, my feelings will never change. You've given me something special. You've changed me. You made me feel true emotions. You made me feel pleasures I have long been denied by my former existence. You made me feel truly alive. What is there not to love about you?  I fell in love with you because you are a warm and affectionate person. It reflects even in your soul and as I have told you, your soul is extremely beautiful-"

Charles's eyes shone with tears that threatened to fall, making him turn his gaze away and blinking repeatedly as if he had something in his eyes. Erik sighed softly and reached for him again, putting an arm around him.

"What must I do to relieve you of this doubt you feel?"

"Promise me that when all of this ends and by some slim chance my human form is rescued, you will not change how you feel about me. Please promise me that-"Charles said in a trembling voice as he pressed his face into Erik's chest.

Erik chuckled softly and was now the one rolling his eyes at him, a human trait he had acquired from Charles."Who do you think you are talking to? I'm a David model and when we make a promise, we make it our mission to keep it!"

Charles finally gave him a small, reserved smile at that, reaching out to throw his arms about Erik's neck and kissing him fervently. Erik had been nothing but attentive and comforting even though he knew the truth about him. His past had been so terrible but somehow, he was given the opportunity to be loved by another being...even if that being turned out to be something other than human. Erik conveyed human qualities that surpass even those of true humans. Charles did not care if he was not a real human as long as the other loved him. Without a doubt, he could feel that love and see it in Erik's humanized gaze. The more time they spent together, the more human he became before Charles's eyes. In truth, he loved even the android qualities within Erik because he found them endearing. And yet, he was still at an impasse about staying here with Erik in this form or going back to his human form. He spent less and less time in his human body just so he can be with Erik. He wondered how this entire situation would turn out once they do find a way to get to him in the floating Genosha manufacturing facility up in the sky. He dreaded the prospect but he knew that in order for them to solve the case, they had to get up there. Everything about Genosha was in that facility and he knew that Erik and everyone else will try to convince him to divulge what he knew, even though knowing the truth would shock them and hurt Erik. Right now as they lay in bed, Erik started questioning and prodding him again. Charles rashly got out of bed and pretended to be annoyed.

"So many questions! I don't feel like answering any of that! Tell you what, I'll only start talking about what I know when Logan and Jean get here, ok?

Erik was silent for a moment but he nodded in understanding, his gaze intent on Charles. Then Charles smiled at him impishly and turned his heated gaze to the bathroom doorway.

"Do you want to join me in the shower or not?"Charles purred and sauntered naked over to the bathroom, giving Erik that seductive grin again and Erik hastily got out of bed to follow him and have a 'hot' shower with him.

As the two lovers enjoyed another lusty moment under the shower, Logan and Jean had just gotten off the borrowed private jet that their Chief had arranged for their use so they can get back home safe. David 1 and 2 had been their escorts ever since they left the hospital via helicopter and then the Davids took them to a private hangar; they were impressed that the Chief was able to get them this private jet that he had borrowed from a friend, to ensure their safe return to the US. Jean and Logan both walked, with the Davids closely following them. At the moment, both androids are multitasking at the same time within their AI, causing them to remain silent.

"Damn, I've used up a lot of my Nanobots. I guess it's time for a restock-"Logan said as he and Jean walked side by side to get to the secured vehicle the Davids had prepared for them once they had returned. Logan uses Nanobots to immediately repair any damage dealt to his body. He had used his first stock when they had a shoot-out with the two assailants at the Genosha main building in Japan. His second usage was when he had fallen from their rented car when it exploded, the Nanobots repairing his damaged muscle tissues when he fell and his third usage was when the four thugs in the car had riddled his chest with bullets. He ingested the Nanobots which are programmed to heal him the moment any bodily harm came upon him and once their purpose has been fulfilled, they die off and get dissolved in his advanced metabolic system.

"Next time, please be more careful, Logan! It's a good thing when you fell from the drop-off at the side of the road that your body was thrown onto a builder's overhang! if your body fell even further down, I don't think you would have survived the fall-"Jean had driven her motorcycle to go to his aid when one of the Davids informed her that Logan had been shot at and she saw him fall, making her scream in fear when she thought that he had plummeted to his death. The Davids had used the construction bots to try and destroy the pursuing vehicle but Logan had changed their directives and had made them focus only in protecting her so that he could take care of the problem himself. It was so typical of Logan to do that.

"Hah! Jean, my body was designed to withstand a lot of damage! I can take a lickin' and I'd still be kickin'!"Logan tried a hand at joking over the situation but Jean was unconvinced and gently chided him again, telling him to be more mindful of his own well being.

"Aw, alright! Don't be all high-strung over it!"

"Good! I don't want to lose you as my partner, ever!"Jean said seriously but she said it in an affectionate manner that Logan had to smile.

The Davids made sure their vehicle was secure by scanning it thoroughly once more before both getting in along with Jean and Logan to head over to where the Chief was. He wanted to meet them in person and inform them on the progress of his own findings. Jean was silently musing and then she shared her thoughts with Logan.

"You know those men that we encountered in the Genosha building wouldn't have been able to break in and destroy some of the evidence if we hadn't contacted the Japanese embassy to inform them that the government is dropping the security grid on the building so we can gather evidence. Plus, there's the fact that we were attacked right outside the embassy a second time. I'm thinking someone from the embassy might be involved with this military faction that had been trying to throw us off this case-"

"They have a mole?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I mean, they wouldn't have immediately known that we were there-"Jean added this to her report so that they could look into it later.

"Yeah, I hope the Chief gives us some good news on his end-"Logan was communicating with David 8 at his safe house and he was informed all was well with them. He was compiling a report on the events that occurred in Japan and Jean was doing her own report as well. The Davids took them to a mansion that belonged to a government official and both Logan and Jean knew the Chief was kept safe here with its high-end security grid. There were a lot of Security androids in the perimeter and some robotic dogs that were realistically made. They were finally face to face with Shaw again. Shaw smiled at them wanly from where he sat before a table in the dining area, working while using a hologram computer, the bluish light running with vertical codes and casting a tattoo of the image upon his face.

"Jean, Logan. I am glad that you have both arrived safely. Logan, I heard you took a nasty fall. I hope you are feeling well-"

Logan snorted derisively at that."Please! What did you have me cybernetically altered for if I'm just going to fold over?"

The Chief just chuckled quietly in response and then he brought them up to speed with his own progress. Using his hands to pick up the files from his hologram computer and handing it to them so they could look at it together.

"We have apprehended former General Frederick J. Dukes and he is in the custody of the Military. He will not divulge the location of the floating Genosha facility, however, we have rounded up most of the members of his faction using the information we acquired regarding their base of operations-"

Both Logan and Jean were relieved to know that the General who was the mastermind of this entire illicit Sex android trade was finally caught and will be brought to justice. The Chief also informed them that the criminal syndicates who were also embroiled in the case were also brought in by the local police and will be charged with accordingly. Both Logan and Jean can now move freely, with no fear that they are constantly followed and watched over by these groups. There was only the small matter of accessing the floating facility to gather the primary evidence they needed. Logan and Jean then shared their own e-reports to the Chief and he looked over these quickly. Like Jean, the Chief only has an e-brain upgrade but he was still fully human. The Chief's pleasant expression fell when he saw all the files of the deceased young women and men who were used for their consciousness to be downloaded into Genosha's sex androids. His eyes hardened, then seemed to tremble with feeling. He finally stopped reading and passed a hand over his eyes.

"I will have to share this information to all of the Department Executives. This is quite serious. So your theory Logan, is that Charles is already deceased and that information on him would most likely be found in that floating facility?"

"Well yeah. These kids were killed off so that their consciousness could be used for these sick dealings. It's possible he's already dead and that Charles, being a prototype is the only remainder of the process done unto his human body-"

"I see. But Jean seems to think otherwise. According to her report, there is a possibility that the real Charles is alive. Please elaborate on this, Jean-"

Logan frowned slightly because Jean was thinking of something different and he looked over to her furtively.

"Chief, we did not find a file on him in the Genosha factory in Japan. And since Charles was the latest model they had put out for their sex androids, It is possible he may still be alive. From what I gathered of my own research, these young people had been taken by force, possibly subdued by drugs and that the process of extracting their consciousness fully takes time. I read the files and it seems to indicate progress reports on a yearly interval about their extractions-"

"Thank you both, for your reports. These findings will help support all the evidence we need to implicate Genosha-"

"Did David send you any new report on Charles, Chief?"Logan asked.

"He mentioned he is putting together a report but that he will only share it in your presence. He said he will give me this information when we do an online meeting altogether. I had given David instructions to try and eke out as much information from Charles and to monitor his actions-"

"We better head over there then to get this over with. I sure as hell hope that David has gotten something out of him-"

 

The night before, Charles had been tentative about getting sexual with Erik again after the other's discovery about him; Charles was initiating it awkwardly but when Erik assured him that there was no need to force himself to engage in any sexual union, Charles had told him it was alright because he did want to  make love to him. He did not want his past horrors to destroy this one beautiful occurrence in his life and he did not want any of that to dampen his sexuality. Because Erik loved him, he found no other way to express his affections other than in this manner. When they touch, the lust is still there, glowing and pulsing with heat with each glance and each brief touching of their bodies. There is still that desperate urge to act on the desire they felt. They are lying back on the bed, bodies still wet from the shower and they are naked, with Erik straddled on top of Charles; they are restlessly pressing against each other as they kissed passionately.

Erik was returning the same heated kisses Charles had given him before, nibbling and sucking on his lips as they kissed, their tongues meeting to swirl within their mouths indecently. Erik's kiss became gnashing and desperate as he delved for more and Charles was shivering with arousal, his eyes dreamy and lost in the lust of it all. Erik's hand was clutching at his shoulder possessively and then it slowly trailed down so he could use his thumb to caress Charles's nipple. Charles moaned into his mouth and shivered giddily, like tiny electric shocks pulsed upon his lips and down to his hardening nipples. Erik broke the kiss and started to suckle on Charles's other nipple.

"Ahhh!"Charles cried out, his face scrunching up at the building sensations; his eyes shutting tight as Erik moved restlessly on top of him. He had taught Erik to act on his sexuality and to delve in all the pleasures he could give and receive. Now he was the perfect, studied lover who knew how to be persuasively sensual. Erik was now the one fondling him and making howl out in his arousal. Erik's hand had made its way to his cock and was throttling down hard and fast. Charles nuzzled his face into Erik's shoulder and then he bit down on it. Erik winced because he felt the pain of it but he somehow liked the sensation. He pressed his face  into Charles's ear and licked seductively. He started to part Charles's legs, gripping at the back of his knees and positioning himself against Charles's hole. Charles's face became anguished, as if he was aching for them to be united. He bit his lower lip in a slow and contemplative manner, his eyes dark with his lust as he held Erik's gaze. Erik never could get tired of drawing arousal out of him or making love to him. In fact, he wanted him even more. He wanted their consciousness to touch again because that had felt so good. He realized he had formed a craving for them to do that.

"Charles, can I-"Erik asked gently and Charles smiled up at him tenderly and he nodded, immediately understanding what he wanted. He reached out to pull at his Optical fiber connector, pulling a length of wire and then he connected himself to Erik's interface port. Erik did the same and he gasped out at the building arousal he felt in Charles. Charles in turn could feel his ache and was startled by it. He felt the longing in Erik's heart, that crushing pain and he understood why Erik loved him. He needed for their consciousness to connect because only then could he feel real emotion and express his own feelings to Charles. Erik's consciousness was like a black landscape with dark blue edges. If it were any human they would have found the union abhorrent but not Charles. He accepted this blackness and embraced it completely and Erik could feel his acceptance and was moved by it. The blackness had spurts of color flashing throughout when they make love and Charles thought it was beautiful. Like seeing a rainbow through a dark sky even though such a phenomenon was impossible. Maybe he could compare it to an Aurora Borealis but then the colors that danced inside of Erik were more vibrant and varied, the honesty of his emotions shining through.

"Oh God!"Charles moaned as Erik bucked into him deeply and the reverberation of sensations between them was amazing. Charles clung onto Erik's back while the other had himself propped up on top of him on one arm. His other hand slowly reached down to fondle Charles's cock again. Erik began that earnest thrusting of his hips, with Charles's legs wrapping around his hips as they undulated against each other; Erik's cock was ploughing into him like a Pumpjack, moving with some strange, machine-like grace. Then Erik began that piston-like pumping motion, thrusting with a cataclysmic velocity that would have killed a human being as Erik delved into it with his entire length and breadth. Charles's cries of ecstasy took on that juddering quality again as Erik rammed into him with his break-neck speed. The bed rattled and vibrated with his intense thrusting.

Charles was drowning in all of these sensations that he was finally rendered speechless, his mouth hanging open and he could only gasp breathlessly as Erik fucked him over and over. His gasping became desperate as Erik quickened. It went on for some time until Charles felt his own threshold break and he climaxed. He tightened his grip onto Erik's back and he let out one choked yell. Erik came along with him, because his consciousness was synchronized to Charles's own and he was latched on to his pleasure receptors. They lay there for a moment, unmoving as they let the body rush overtake them and the unbearable heat dissipated. Charles had his face pressed to Erik's shoulder and he lolled his head towards Erik's face languidly and began kissing his cheek. Erik turned to face him so their lips could touch in a hungry kiss. He still had his palm wrapped around Charles's cock, whose artificial come had spread upon his belly and Erik's hand, making his grip slick. Charles broke the kissing and he gave Erik a naughty smile.

"Ride me from behind, stud!"

Erik smiled back in the same way and he broke free from Charles's body. Charles sat up, crawled towards the foot of the bed and went on all fours, thrusting his behind out and parting his legs so Erik can take him from behind. He looked over his shoulder at Erik and grinned lewdly. Erik deftly flipped their wires away, they were still attached to each other in this manner and then he positioned himself at Charles's backside. His throbbing cock slid in fluidly and they started to fuck desperately again, their moans and gasps mingling in the air along with the slapping of their flesh. Charles had his hands braced on the bed and he started keening indecently as Erik pummeled him. His head lolled about restlessly and he kept biting on his lower lip like he couldn't stand it anymore. Erik was holding onto his hip and bucking his own hips in a frantic motion but he did it at a normal speed this time so as not to cause Charles to lose balance. Charles's eyes were shut tight as he savored Erik's thrusting into him and this is how Jean and Logan found them when they arrived at the safe house.

"Strange-"Logan said as he drove towards the safe house. He and Jean were almost close as he maneuvered the car down a narrow path. The Davids did not join them this time and were sent off on another assignment.

"What is?"Jean asked as she sat back in the passenger seat. She had just finished on her other reports to be submitted to Hank McCoy and Central Control.

"I informed David we will be arriving soon and he just said 'ok!'. Davids don't usually respond that way. It's like he did not care whether we arrive or not and he did not even ask me for the estimated time-"

"He must be preoccupied-"

"No. Something's not right-"

"If you say so-"

Logan chuckled at the response."What? No opposition? No defense on his part?"

"David models can be quite unpredictable, if given the appropriate stimulus that draw their interest. Their curiosity codes made them that way-"

"Which is why I still hate them!"Logan grumbled as he rounded the path close to his driveway. They have arrived.

"I hope with our discovery about Charles, you would be more civil towards him. You know, it doesn't hurt to try and be nice to him. He does have the programming of a human consciousness after all!"

Logan had been musing on that idea for some time. After he learned the truth about Charles, he couldn't just treat the poor thing as an Android. He has a ghosted programming of an actual soul that was modified. It wasn't his fault if he acted in a promiscuous manner. He decided that from there on, he was going to be nicer to Charles.

"Yeah, I'll do my best-"

Jean smiled at him affectionately at that and they both started to get out of the car. Logan went to the door first to enter the codes that will allow them entry. It was odd that David did not even greet them at the door. And then he and Jean both heard it. The sound of Charles's loud moaning. The way he was moaning seemed to either indicate he was being harmed or if they would dare to consider it, Charles sounded like he was being fucked out of his mind. _Where was David?_   Logan instantly brought his gun out and Jean did the same, both of them grimly nodding to each other in understanding and then they headed for the bedroom. They never considered the idea that it would be David, who was now called Erik, that would be capable of having sex with Charles. That would be absurd. David's body was designed with no pleasure receptors and he was not programmed for the act of procreation. So it was an immense shock to them when they crashed through the door and saw Charles having _actual_ sex with David. David was taking Charles from behind and he seemed to be enjoying the act of sex with the other, their Optical fiber connectors were hooked up into each other's interface as well. They are both sweating realistically, permeating the air in the room with the sultry heat rising from their bodies.

"David?"Jean said, her eyes narrowed down with disbelief. David's hair was now light brown and the lustful expression on his face as he regarded them told them that this was indeed David but that he was radically modified into this licentious being they saw before them now. Both David and Charles did not even act surprised. They were not even shameful to be caught in the act. In fact, they kept on having sex and Charles even gave them an obscene grin.

"Well hello! How was your trip?"Charles managed to say in an amiable tone but then he let out a gasp as Erik slammed him from behind hard. He turned to look at Erik, biting at his lower lip and giving the other a heated look and then he turned his attention back to Logan and David. Logan was too shocked that he was left speechless at first, his eyes wide and incredulous. His face was growing red with shame for them even though they did not feel the same. Logan finally found his voice as his jaws managed to recover from the numb shock.

"David! Get the hell off of him! That's an order!"Logan bellowed.

Erik favored him with a dark look, his eyes glassy with lust as he clutched at Charles's hips even tighter and bucked into him with a dreamy, pumping motion."No."

Logan was galvanized once more. A David disobeying an order was unheard of unless they had a malfunction. He must not have heard him right."What?"

"I said no and you can go to hell if you don't like it!"Erik said tersely but then he grunted when Charles undulated against him. They never stopped their fucking as Logan and Jean stood rooted on the spot. Jean had already turned her eyes away, covering the side of her face. She was blushing furiously.

"David, what happened to you?"Jean asked softly, her expression distraught and confused.

"Evolution-"Erik grunted as he rammed on into Charles and then his expression grew lusty again and he circled his hips against Charles in slow strokes. Charles was moaning beneath him, restlessly arching his back and turning his head from side to side. Both of them are unashamed of their lust as they writhed and bucked against each other. Charles managed to offer them a sweet, yet blissed-out smile as Erik kept taking him.

"I would love for all of us to have more of this fascinating conversation we are having but I would appreciate it if you allow us some time to finish our fucking-"Charles said sweetly, trying to control his facial expression into something pleasant and trying not to dissolve into the crazed lust he was feeling inside of himself. Charles suddenly chuckled at the naughty thoughts he was having and spoke again, although his voice took on a quivering quality as Erik's bucking went faster.

"Or...uhn...you could...you could watch. Sit back and enjoy the show. I...ahhh! I don't c-care-"Charles moaned out and then he let out a gasp of pleasure as Erik reached for his nipples and caressed them between his fingers. Erik also bit into his shoulder, causing him to arch up against Erik for more. Logan had wanted to bodily separate them to stop this indecency but Erik instantly gave him a hard glare, his eyes going red in his anger; he was too desperate to fuck Charles that any interruption would cause him to become frightfully enraged. Jean saw the shifting of his eye color that she grabbed Logan's arm and got him out of the room, closing the door behind her. They both sat awkwardly apart in the living room couch at first, hearing Charles wail and moan in ecstasy inside of the bed room. Jean had her knees pressed primly together, like a little girl and her hands were clasped together upon her lap. The gesture did not go well with her Maroon colored leather uniform. Logan sat stiffly, slightly hunched over his lap with his arms crossed in front of himself. They both decided to drown out the noise by listening to to some internal music in their heads while they spoke via e-messaging.

[Holy Fuck! I don't know how the hell that filthy piece of shit did it but he totally wrecked David! What the hell am I going to tell the Chief about this?]

[Logan, please try and calm down first. Let's wait until they are done and we can all discuss this in a civilized manner-]

[How in the righteous fuck am I going to act civilized towards that thing?]

[Logan, you promised!]Jean said in her e-brain and turned to give him a reproachful look.

Logan ran a hand over his face and sighed. He would have thought that leaving a David with Charles would be the best choice to prevent Charles from acting out his promiscuity or even succeeding in seducing someone but it turns out it was a totally bad decision! Now David is converted into some sex crazed android with probably nothing in his programming but sex. The cost it would take to undo the damage would be high. It might even come out of his paycheck if it was decided that this was his oversight and not the Chief's. Erik and Charles took their time and only finished after six hours. When they came out, both of them are dressed decently and are looking quite languid and calm. Their hair still looked wet and they both smelled of soap because they had showered. Logan still can't get the image of them both rolling against each other in a sweaty, lust-crazed act of sodomy that would have made his parents turn in their graves at the immense indecency of it. They had done it on his parent's old bed sheets! He'd probably have to burn the entire thing to get rid of it. They had brought something so filthy into his home and had burned the memory of it into his brain. With superhuman effort, Logan controlled his own outrage and tried to speak normally.

"Explain yourselves-"Logan said abruptly, his arms crossed before his chest, glaring at the two androids. He thought if he kept it brief, that would prevent him from shouting out his vehemence. They would have to bring the Chief in later when they got this part sorted out. Erik looked over at Charles and they seemed to have shared an understanding over something. Charles's expression had grown uncharacteristically solemn and then Erik gave Logan and Jean a log of the events that happened between himself and Charles, beginning with his transformation and he also shared a visual of all of his discoveries about Charles. When Logan and Jean saw the video of Charles's rape, they both couldn't even finish it. Jean started crying softly and unable to control herself, she got up from her seat and went to Charles, hugging him to herself.

"Oh Charles! You poor, poor man! What have they done to you?"Jean sobbed and as she held him. Charles's face had crumpled up as he started crying and he held onto Jean as well. No wonder his eyes were so sad. He kept this terrible secret inside of himself and now they all knew what he really is. Logan was still trying to find his own voice, his throat had grown so tight all of the sudden.

"So, your body is still up there...alive?"Logan rasped out.

"Yes-"

"Are you...I mean...how are you alive? Are you on some life support system or-"Logan asked awkwardly but Charles shook his head in vehement refusal, his expression pained.

"Please, don't try to concern yourselves about my human body. My human body is beyond helping-"

Jean's face crumpled up at that, trying to stop herself from crying."How could you say you are beyond helping? As long as you have life within you, Charles, we will do everything in our power to help you!"

Charles pulled away from her roughly and stood up, his body shaking realistically like a human's."No! You all don't understand! You can do nothing for me because I am connected to the Genosha system itself! If you take me out of there, I will die anyway!"

"What?"Both Logan and Jean cried out. Erik was frowning. This was new information to him. Charles had finally given them another puzzle piece. Charles realized it was no use trying to cover up what was happening to him up there. It was time to come completely clean.

"I was abducted from my home twenty years ago because these people found out about my mental capabilities. I was only seventeen at that time. They at first presented me with the idea that I was to work for them and help them create their androids, threatening to hurt me and my family if I don't comply. So they used me to test their machines and they realized with my mental powers, I am able to synchronize with their androids with a 100% compatibility rate so they began using me as the primary source of their programming. Over the years I worked with them I saw the horrors of what they did to other young people like me, trying to develop their 'perfect programming' that will make an android into a realistic sex slave. I felt so guilty that I couldn't help them. All I can do was comfort them-"Charles stopped for a moment and let out a charged breath.

"They continued with their experiments to get some 'variety' but they were finding it hard to keep a stable subject alive because the extraction process they do was not refined enough. The other young people like me that were abducted twenty years ago, which were used for experimentation started to die one by one. Because of my advanced Brain functioning, I could withstand the extraction with no damaging effects, unlike the rest. Only a few of us remain up there. Their names are Emma Frost, Raven Darkholme and Sean Cassidy. I don't know about the others but they are the only ones in my section of the facility that I know to be alive. The most recent one who passed away was Angel Salvadore. I hope to God she finally found some peace after what she has been through-"

"Oh God!"Jean said in a trembling voice and tears flowed afresh from her eyes. Charles looked over to her sharply and he immediately knew that she saw the files on Angel and his face grew quietly anguished, his smile sad.

"You saw her-"It wasn't a question.

"Yes-"Jean whispered and wiped at her face weakly.

"What do you mean? What happened to her?"Erik asked but Charles went to him and put a hand to his lips."Shh, don't ask about it. I don't want you to know that-"

Charles looked up at Jean and Logan."Please. I beg you. Don't show it to us-"Erik could only look on in confusion but knowing that asking any further would hurt Charles, he complied and kept silent.

Logan could not help but ask a question himself."Do you look like her, Charles?"

Charles gave him a bitter shake of his head."I was treated with special care. I was given a better treatment than my peers but we were all treated the same when they needed someone to 'entertain' them. They did unspeakable, sick things to all of us...aside from the experimentations until they grow tired of us or if we don't look pretty for them anymore-"

Jean shook her head weakly, wishing not to hear any more of these terrible things but knowing she had to document them anyway. She had a hand pressed to her face, as if trying to shield herself from it. But Charles continued to tell them the truth about what happened to him.

"With my brain capacity, they decided that aside from extraction, they could uplink my brain directly with the floating facility, so that the Genosha system could make use of my advanced knowledge. In doing so, they merged my brain to the program that controls Genosha and it will be extremely detrimental if you parted me from that system. That was why I can't even escape there...bodily. I was still trying to find a solution on that but the quickest solution I could think of was to create a new shell for myself-"

"Because I have free access to their technology up there, I used the other Charlie X to help me create another body for myself, almost indistinguishable from the other Charlie Xs. I studied blueprints of how to create a human consciousness drive and I was able to accomplish my mission in making this body you see before you now. I then decided that I will download part of my _own_ consciousness into this body and join the other Charlie Xs that are to be shipped off to new clients. We could consider this a half-assed method of escape for me. I was deciding to download my entire soul into this body but-"

Charles stopped and licked at his lips nervously, then he closed his eyes and let out a shuddery breath."I can't just leave my friends up there to their fate. If I cut off the connection completely, Genosha will start crashing and it would kill them. I want them to be saved, even if I can't be saved anymore. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to give up my humanity. I kind of got stuck with this partial solution but I knew I can't keep this up for long. You probably all know that since my consciousness is downloaded into the other Charlie Xs, we can share the same thoughts, even if I cannot control their AI. I knew they planned to kill their human owners to rid the world of some 'filthy' humans. I was not able to stop them because I could not wipe away what they saw as a violation of all of _us_. So the murders began and somehow...a part of me was relieved when you discovered me in that politician's home because I knew that a way to save my friends have been opened up before me-"

Erik stood up and went to Charles hugging him tightly. He tried not to cry."Charles, why are you like this? Why should we not save your human self too? Don't you ever think that you don't matter because you do! If no one else can remove you from Genosha, then I will do it! Remember, I promised to save you-"

The other patted his back gently, as if he was the one in need of comfort. He was smiling sadly as he did so."Thank you, Erik. That is sweet of you to say that-"

"Erik?"Logan asked curiously.

Charles turned to face him as he hugged Erik to himself."That is his new name. Erik Lehnsherr. He's not a David model anymore. He's completely remade-"

Logan groaned and put a hand over his eyes."Charles why did you have to do this? Why did you ruin him?"

"Ruin him? I think you should be happy for him because I evolved him! He's an Android with true human thoughts because we've merged our consciousness together. He's tied to me now-"

"And I like who I am now too, Sir. I don't want to be reprogrammed-"

Charles smiled up at him tenderly at that."I need to make another confession, Erik. I had initially meant to transform you so I could use your advanced AI to control Genosha, while I free my entire consciousness and escape with my friends. That was my initial purpose and I'm sorry to have thought that about you but when you told me that you loved me, I couldn't go through with that plan anymore. Because I had fallen in love with you too-"

Erik was not offended at all and was understanding as he pressed his face to Charles's cheek gently."Don't apologize Charles. I understand-"

Both Logan and Jean looked at each other. This had gotten even more strange, now that both these Androids had confessed their love before them. Androids capable of having true emotions like love is something unheard of. Both of them had thought it might just be installed programming and codes that are doing these things and that it was all artificial but with the loving way Charles and Erik gazed at each other and the tender way they kissed, how can something artificial look and _feel_ so real?

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I apologize I haven't been writing lately. I've been sick so please be patient and I will return when I'm better. Thank you!
> 
> Sorry that it took me a while to post this. Been so busy with real life stuff :( I was only able to edit it in snatches and I did not want to post anything until I felt satisfied with it. Thanks for sticking with me so far :)

Logan and Jean still felt some awkwardness over the entire affair. The fact that they saw the two androids in bed together can't completely erase itself from their minds, even after knowing the truth about Charles's true existence. It just felt so strange to them. Charles was not really a true android but was actually a consciousness drive for a human, which in turn indicates Charles really is human. And seeing an artificial being acting in such a human manner was shocking enough in itself. This is the part where they start to wonder whether it should matter if a being must be human to be even capable of loving. Before them was a valid case that this was not so. The David model who now calls itself Erik Lehnsherr was clearly acting with true emotion as he worked in the kitchen with Charles to prepare a meal for all of them before their meeting with Chief Shaw. Erik had placed his hand possessively to Charles's waist and kissed his shoulder while the other chopped vegetables, making him smile as he worked. Logan and Jean compiled all the current information they had gathered from 'Erik', along with his video logs, and then they sent the e-report to Chief Shaw. They will wait for a response to set up an online conference afterwards to discuss the matter of rescuing the other abductees from the floating Genosha facility and to rescue Charles's human self. Charles had admitted to them that he was confused and somewhat reluctant in aiding them to get to the facility because of two reasons. First, he was ashamed for them to see how he ended up and he did not want Erik to see him as he is. Second, getting into Genosha itself would be very difficult. The place was surrounded by a heavy Security grid and if they ever did succeed in entering it, the Genosha system will activate it's deadly security protocols. But because Charles was concerned for his friends that are still trapped there, a part of him did want to help them get in there; foregoing his initial plans of rescuing them by himself, with the intent to use David's AI to free his friends.

"His mental abilities are just astounding, Logan! He's here, with half of his consciousness but the other half is on Genosha, connected to their system. I mean where he gets the power to control it all is just unbelievable! If he were a normal human, his mind would have exhausted itself out or worse, it would have driven him mad-"Jean said with a soft awe in her voice as she watched the two finish with their preparations.

"Are you saying he's something other than human, then?"

"Possibly. Because aside from his consciousness being constantly extracted from him before and functioning as he is now, its amazing he still has the energy to...uh-"Jean suddenly blushed because she had wanted to say that Charles was able to have sex even with the burden placed upon his consciousness. It was not normal. She had wanted to ask Charles how he was able to do all of it. When they sat at the table to eat, she had asked the question of him and he grinned at her mischievously.

"I'm really a wizard with a bag of tricks, you see-"He told her with an air of ambiguity and both he and Erik shared secretive looks and they both startled chuckling.

Logan cleared his throat all of the sudden and there was a dull flush of color on his cheeks."Listen you two, I don't want you doing what you did again back in my bedroom-"

Charles let out an exasperated breath, looking humorously put off."Logan, please! You are asking the impossible!"

"I don't want to see something like that again, ok? It was really awkward!"

Charles rolled his eyes at him."Then don't go barging through a door when you know someone's fucking on the other side! Didn't you hear me screaming my lungs out and enjoying it?"

Logan nearly spat the food he had shoved into his mouth but ended up in a coughing fit instead. His face reddened even more because it really was his fault for breaking in even after he heard Charles's moaning. There was probably no way that he could stop these two from wanting to touch each other. Charles grinned again and gave both Logan and Jean a naughty look.

"I feel no shame in loving Erik. This is the only way for us to express our love for each other. It's not about programming and codes anymore. Whatever Erik and I have, that was not because of what Genosha has done to me. This is who I am inside. Take it or leave it. Now if I want to fuck him, I will do so and you cannot stop me!"

"Clearly you have no shame! And here I was intending to warm up to you-"Logan said in an annoyed tone that it had Charles laughing.

"Oh, you feel something for me? Is that it? Tsk, unfortunately, my heart is taken and I cannot feel any affection for you! I'm afraid I will have to turn you down-"Charles teased and it had both Erik and Jean snickering.

Logan glowered at him, a vein pulsing angrily in the middle of his forehead."Hey, that was not what I meant!"He shouted and it sent the others howling laughter again as he quietly fumed and bristled.

"You're human for God's sake! How can you be with an android?"Logan suddenly exclaimed when they continued with their laughter.

Charles suddenly stopped laughing and he regarded Logan with a solemn gaze. Everyone else at the table grew silent as well."What does it matter if he's human or not as long as he loves me? I've never lived a normal life, Logan. I've had nothing but pain and horror. Erik coming into my life is probably the only thing that had given me some measure of happiness that's been denied of me-"

Logan grew quiet at his words too and their meal ended in awkward silence. After the table was cleared, they all waited in the living room for Chief Shaw to contact them. Charles sat next to Erik and was leaning against his body. Erik had his arm around him and then Charles suddenly started to doze off. Jean and Logan exchanged looks. Charles was returning his full consciousness back into Genosha, leaving only a remote program to function and feign the act of sleep. Erik had told them the period of sleep lasts for three hours and then he would return to them after. Erik gently cradled Charles as he slept, knowing this was only Charles's consciousness drive he was hugging but he still considered this drive as part of the real Charles. Chief Shaw contacted them later but Logan informed him Charles was not available for the conference yet and they needed his presence for them to discuss the Genosha situation. Chief Shaw said he will wait patiently for when Charles was ready.

When Charles woke up, he blearily looked up at their expectant faces, knowing that they were supposed to be on a conference meeting with Shaw. He grinned at them all sheepishly.

"Sorry. I needed to get back there-"

"It’s alright Charles. Would it be ok for us to continue with the conference? It is urgent that we speak with Chief Shaw about your situation-"Jean said.

"Sure, we can go ahead-"Charles wiped at his face and smiled up at Erik who still held him. Logan then patched the Chief through on their online conference and a bluish hologram of him came up from the remote communication equipment he had set up.

"Hello Charles-"

"Hi!"

"Logan and Jean has given me...Erik's report and I am well aware of everything that has transpired. I would like to say that I feel sorry that we were not able to help you before when you were abducted-"

Charles did not say anything to that and had kept his silence. He looked over to Erik instead, who had reached out to grip his hand in assurance.

"That doesn't really matter now, Shaw. I just need your help to save my remaining friends on that floating facility-"Charles said softly.

Shaw shook his head."We cannot just disregard your well-being Charles. We don't mean to just rescue your friends but we intend to save you as well. It is our duty to do so even if you dismiss our assistance-"

The other sighed and looked at Chief Shaw steadily."Alright then. What do you want to know? I have given the coordinates to Erik and Logan-"

"Can you tell us more about that facility? We need to know what type of security we need to bypass and if there are still people maintaining it-"Shaw asked in his usual calm voice.

"Genosha is surrounded by a complex Security Grid. There are only perhaps three or four human tech scientists left maintaining everything. The entire facility itself is being run by a self-sustaining system and I warn you not to take it lightly. It uses military technology so you can expect heavy protocols on the offense...unless, someone on the inside disables part of the system momentarily, allowing you to hack into its system and break its inner security codes-"

"Do you know of anyone on the inside that could help us, Charles?"

Charles pointed to himself and smiled without mirth."Me. I'm connected to the system, remember? I can shut down a portion of Genosha's electricity flow and cause a diversion, which will give you a window of three minutes exactly to breach the facility. I cannot completely disable it because they will know I did it and they will try to stop me. Adding to that complication, you can't possibly sneak up on Genosha. The surveillance will see you approaching-"

"What would you advise then, Charles?"Erik asked in a quiet voice.

The other turned to look at him grimly."It's all a matter of proximity and timing really. If you have a means to approach using a cloaked vessel, then you can get close enough to destroy its external defenses and completely get in-"

"Chief, don't you have a friend that owns stealth jets?"Logan asked of Shaw.

"Indeed I do, Logan. So, we have the means to covertly approach the facility. Anything else that we need to expect, Charles?"

"Yes and that's just the tip of icing on the cake. Once you are inside, Genosha will activate its internal protocols and its a pretty lethal setup, I tell you. I've seen it myself-"

"Then we'll have to go in with our guns at the ready!"Logan said, his eyes narrowing at the difficulty they must go through to get in. He sure as hell won't let Jean participate in the actual breach.

"The important thing is to break through the main security core using a highly skilled hack, that will disable all defenses instantly-"

"Well then we have to get a really good hacker to help us!"Logan cried out magnanimously, as if it was easy to do. Charles shook his head weakly.

"That would have to be me. My physical body is restrained but with the use my soul shell, I can disable the core so that we can bring the entire thing down. The security core is in a separate part of the facility away from my body so I don't have access to it. I'm only hooked up to the system as an auxiliary resource-"

Erik reached for his arm, making the other look up at him."Charles no! I cannot let you go there!"Erik said in an anguished voice.

"We have no choice, Erik. Besides, I'm the only one that can do it because I'm more familiar with the floor plan of the entire place-"

Erik shook his head slowly in refusal but Charles reached up to gently touch his chin."Hey! This body is just a shell! The real me is the one you want to be with, right? Once you've brought the entire place down, you can finally see the _real_ me-"

Charles understood his hesitation. In the instance that his human body would be in danger during the rescue mission, the consciousness drive could be used to at least salvage Charles's soul since he is capable of merging with it. Erik considers it as terrible alternative and a last resort but he was grasping onto this means so he can still be with Charles, even though Charles did not seem to care about himself. Erik refused to accept it as a solution and tried to offer himself up as an alternative.

"They will need your help just fighting off the entire defense system, Erik. Please, let me do this. This is the one decent thing I can do as a man-"

Erik was reluctant but he knew he could not stop Charles from going ahead with this because both the Chief and Logan seemed to accept Charles's offer.

"He does have a point-"Logan amended, jerking a thumb towards Charles. Erik's expression still looked worried. Charles reached out and touched his chin, making it so the other would look him straight in the eye.

"Hey, didn't I tell you I'm a wizard? Let me do this for all of you and for myself, Erik-"

Erik gave him a weak smile, finally relenting. There was more discussion, more talk of the plans on how to infiltrate the facility and assemble a team for the rescue mission. Jean had remained quiet all this time because she was documenting the e-report and relaying the information to the other Chief Executives at the headquarters. Chief Shaw signed off and advised them all to rest for the big day ahead of them. It was decided that Jean and Logan will stay for the night at the safe house. Erik and Charles took the main bedroom while Jean retired in the guest room. Logan slept on the living room couch. Both Charles and Erik lay on their sides and they are gazing at each other again in silence. Charles's expression was different this time because he looked so solemn and sad. Erik gently reached out and caressed Charles's neck.

"You want to tell me something-"Erik said simply. He did not pose it as a question either.

Charles let out a soft breath and sidled closer, touching Erik's cheek."Yes. We only met briefly but after...after we shared our consciousness, I feel as if I had known you for the longest time and that you know everything there is to know about me. Whatever happens after this, I am happy that at least one being knows about me and understands me-"

"You speak in such an abrupt manner, as if you are being final over things-"

"We don't know what will happen once we are actually there and you finally see me, face to face, right? When you meet my...true form, I just hope that you keep to your promise and that your feelings for me don't change-"

"Why are you so afraid for me to see you? Is it because you think that I will find you unattractive? Or is because you are scared I will see your condition and that I will not be able to accept it? Please Charles, don't think so little of me. We've shared something more intimate than sex-"

"I'm sorry Erik. It's the human in me that feels doubt. My concern is after all this is over, I just don't know what will happen to me-"

"You will live with me, of course. I have my own residence. Since I am a self-aware android, I have my own rights and privileges, given to me by the government that has made use of my services. I will provide for you and care for you-"

Charles's eyes trembled with feeling, reaching for Erik's chest this time and running his fingers gently over it."Really? You want to be with me that you will do that?"

"Yes Charles-"

Charles drew closer and put an arm about Erik, holding onto him gently."Thank you-"

He pulled back and chuckled softly."You might find the real me boring once we are together-"

"Not at all. There is more of you that I wish to explore-"

"Really? What else is there left to explore? You've just about touched every part of me through my remote senses. Even my soul-"

It was Erik's turn to laugh softly."Charles, you are a highly intelligent being. Don't you realize how amazing the human soul truly is? It is as infinite as the net and cyberspace but it has more depth; it offers up a richer experience that even I cannot fully explain yet-"

Charles nodded to himself. Erik it seems, did not care about just the physical qualities or the mental experiences he could share. Erik wants the heart and soul of him within his consciousness. He had longed to be accepted and wanted like this and it was an irony that he found the one true thing that mattered to him in this android. He reached for Erik to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you-"He whispered into his ear.

Erik did not say anything and just returned the embrace until Charles fell asleep again.

 

Logan and Erik both prepared themselves the next day in Logan's self repair room. Logan loaded up on nanobots while Erik downloaded programs he might need for the task ahead. Both of them calibrated their bodies and wore protective gear. Charles meanwhile sat quietly by himself in the bedroom waiting for them to finish. Jean was communicating with the team that was assembled using a hologram computer, similar to what Chief Shaw had used. Logan and Erik both stepped out of the repair room, their expressions grim. Jean looked up at them from her work.

"It's time-"Jean said softly and then she turned off her hologram computer and got up from her chair. Charles opened the door to the bedroom and went over to them. He looked nervous but he was determined to go through with this. He glanced about the room, remembering all the good times he had with Erik in this place and he wished that they did not have to leave so soon. They all headed for the car to drive back to headquarters so they could be briefed along with the team that will storm into the Genosha facility for the rescue mission. All of them are silent during the drive but Jean and Logan communicated via their e-messaging.

[We'll finally get to the bottom of things, Logan. I just hope we are not too late-]

[Yeah, me too. Charles looks kinda jumpy but I'm sure he'll pull through-]Logan responded as he drove, with Erik sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

[To be honest, I'm concerned about having him go back there in Genosha. I mean, his consciousness drive is his refuge after all. To take it back to that place and subject it to danger, I suppose I can understand Erik's concern about allowing Charles to go there-]

[But Charles can help us. He's the only one capable of disabling the grid and hacking into the inner security mainframe-]

[I know. It's just that Charles had been through so much-]

[Well...it’s up to him,really. He can quit if he wanted to but he's offering to help us-]

Jean did not respond at this point. She remained silent as she stared out through the window at the rushing landscape as Logan drove on. Charles had been silent himself and did not say anything to anyone, even Erik. He was anxious about going back up there and taking his consciousness drive to the one place he had never wanted to see again. When they arrived at the headquarters, they all headed out to Chief Shaw's office and they saw that the Chief had everyone assembled there already. Hank McCoy was there, along with the Davids and there was one other person that would be involved in the mission.

"Rogue?"Logan said, looking both surprised and pleased to see an old friend.

Rogue tipped a wink at him and gave everyone a lop-sided smile."Hello everyone! I'm Rogue. Logan's one-time partner and now your official pilot-"Rogue was a slight woman with pale skin, dark red hair a shade lighter than Jean's hair and she had dyed part of it white.

"Weren't you in Scotland? I thought you had left off the force completely-"

"I had retired but the Chief called in a favor so here I am. I hear we have a strategy for this and Mr Xavier had given the coordinates-"Rogue turned to regard Charles. She was briefed on Charles's profile so she knew who he was. He really did look like a young man; like a high school kid about to go to college. Charles regarded her with a curious expression and she smiled at him kindly.

"Hello Mr Xavier. It's good to finally meet you. The Chief told me all about you-"

"I hope he cast me in a flattering light then-"Charles said with a sly smile.

"He did, more or less-"Rogue said and exchanged looks with their superior. She then pulled out a hologram of their plan.

"So this is what we have discussed so far but I wanted to run it by you again just to be sure. Can't we have more than just 3 minutes to breach the grid?"

Charles walked over to the table to check the plan, which was illuminated in a bluish 3D visual."Unfortunately, it might even be less than that. The grid occasionally has some dead spots, which the system sometimes can't detect immediately so a scan has to be made on every each section. The scan takes time and that window of time we are talking about it 2-3 minutes, tops-"

"So I really have to literally crash through the party once we have the means to get in-"Rogue mused.

"Charles also mentioned that the internal perimeter has additional defensive protocols we have to bypass-"Logan added.

"We are talking about military weaponry positioned in all sectors within the factory, am I right?"Rogue asked, quirking an eyebrow at Charles.

"Yes. We can only disable them if I get to the internal security controls. Then we can rescue my friends and everyone else that had been abducted-"

Rogue pointed to a section of the blueprint of the facility that Charles had made for them."So the quickest way is here. Then I have to land the stealth jet in the approximate position you indicated-" Charles nodded in response.

Hank also joined in on the discussion."The rest of the team will cause an additional diversion by destroying the source of power for all the security grids surrounding the outer perimeter. We will leave the rest up to you guys to disable the security mainframe-"

Charles nodded again. Rogue started to crack her knuckles at that, even looking gleeful at the prospect of danger."Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, the party just never stops!"Logan rolled his eyes and turned to Charles."You mentioned there might be three or four technicians in there. You did not sound like you were sure-"

Charles suddenly appeared subdued, his eyes looking worried."I gained consciousness there at one time and I heard them arguing. They are fighting with each other over what to do about Genosha. Since it is self-sustaining, they can live there for an age or more to avoid being arrested but some of them are not in agreement on this and just wanted to return back on land. I heard that one of them had hurt a colleague over it and I'm not sure if they meant if that colleague was dead or if that person is still alive-"

"So they are at each other's throats over the situation-"Logan gave a mirthless smirk at this news.

"The head technician's name is Cain Marko. He was the one that had decided to cut off all communication with their main office. He was also the only one who did not want to get back on land and he urged his colleagues to just stay with him up there. I think he might be mentally unstable. Charlie X was his project and brainchild so the murders really unhinged him. It’s a wonder he did not turn on me and kill me just yet-"

Everyone heard the bitterness in Charles's voice. He clearly despised the man who had unmade him. He turned to look at everyone with haunted eyes.

"I guess the only reason he did not pull the plug on me yet is because he needs my mental capabilities to keep Genosha afloat. He is the only one capable of extricating me from the system if he wanted to but he's so damned greedy for my knowledge that he kept me tied to the system so that he could keep on using me-"

Erik stepped forward and touched his shoulders in reassurance and Charles looked over to him gratefully.

"Don't worry Charles. We'll get you out of there soon-"Erik promised.

"Everyone, the rest of the team has been informed of the situation and as we speak, six stealth jets are being prepared for our use. We'll be leaving in a few hours and assembling at the hangar-"Chief Shaw finally spoke and addressed them all.

Charles reached out and grasped Erik's hand tightly in his, his expression troubled but Erik could see that he was not going to back out from this.

"Hey Kid, me and Erik will be the one staying on your ass the whole time. The entire team's going to make sure you get through to the internal security to disable it-" Logan said as he went over to Charles and smiled at him tentatively. Charles had to smile back at him in spite of himself.

"Thank you Logan. You're not such a nasty ape after all-"

Logan had to chuckle at that and then he handed Charles a pilot's overalls along with a standard police protective gear."Here. You gotta wear this for the flight. Now remember, don't try and play the hero. Keep yourself visible to us at all times so we can keep tabs on you-"

"Ok, Dad-"Charles joked back, rolling his large eyes in amusement at him. Logan laughed again and clapped him on the back. Everyone else began to get busy as they prepared their weapons and downloaded programs for their use. Erik spoke with his other David brethren and they commented on his new appearance. Charles stood by Erik after he had donned the outfit provided by Logan and he listened quietly as they discussed about Erik's change.

"So I should address you as Erik then?"David 7 said as he regarded Erik curiously. He was probably thinking of doing the same thing to himself and try to apply changes to his appearance.

"Yes, that is now my name-"

"Your programming has also changed, Erik. How did that happen?"David 5 asked, his eyes narrowed down at Erik as he looked him over strangely. He tried to merge his consciousness with Erik remotely but he was blocked by some change in the other's coding.

"It's thanks to Charles. I'm constantly evolving now and becoming human-"

All the Davids nodded in unison, their expressions are the same and they all spoke at the same time."Curious-"

Charles suddenly reached for David 7 and caressed his face."I kind of miss seeing you as David, Erik. I wouldn't mind it if we had a threesome with this one-"He purred out and smiled in a naughty way. Erik frowned and took his hand away from his brother.

"Charles, behave yourself-"Erik scolded him and gave him a forbidding look. He decided to get Charles out of that circle of Davids to prevent him from having fantasies of his brethren. Erik drew him to some corner and kissed the side of his lip.

"You belong only to me. I'm not sharing you with anyone-"Erik said gently but his expression was fiercely guarded.

Charles smiled at him indulgently and caressed his chest."Why Erik, I believe you have expressed jealously without your emotion programming-"

Erik kissed him full on the lips this time and pulled back, giving him a knowing smile."Only for you Charles-"

Charles put his arms around him and embraced him tightly."Oh, darling! You know you are the only one I will love. I was just playing around. Once this is all over, I am going to share the true secret of the universe to you as a prize-"

"Really? I thought you already shared this secret to me?"Erik gave him a questioning look as he said it. He thought Charles's soul was the greatest secret but it appears there was still something more. Charles was indeed keeping him interested and curious over a lot of things and that was one of the things he liked about him. Charles circled his fingertips over Erik's chest and ran his hand suggestively over him. Deep inside, he was extremely nervous but doing something raunchy always got his mind off of things, now that he had someone that he really wanted to get sexual with and not just running on the pre-programmed codes that made him act provocatively for clients.

"Tsk. Assumptions are quite a human trait, Erik. Trust me, you will find it most amusing once you know of it-"

"You can't tell me about it now?"

Charles put a finger to his lips, grinning in a naughty way."I'll keep you hanging until then. I love it when I'm prolonging the agony-"

Erik reached for his behind and squeeze it possessively all of the sudden, causing Charles to start up in his pleasant surprise."Naughty Charles! Have I told you how sexy you look right now wearing this outfit?"

Charles giggled and kept on holding onto him as they flirted. Logan was close by and his face was set in a grimace in his distaste. It appears the only thing that keeps Charles calm is when he's being flirty with Erik.

"Jesus, can't you leave off doing that shit for one minute?"He complained.

Charles and Erik both started sniggering when they noted Logan's discomfort with their flirtation.

"Logan, why don't you just get laid already? You are so uptight!"Charles drawled out that it caused Rogue and Jean to burst out in a fit of giggles. Logan flushed in embarrassment and stalked off away from Charles and Erik to check his gun. The air of relaxed joviality dissolved from them when it was finally time to get on the jets and go to Genosha. The coordinates were sent out to the entire team earlier and Chief Shaw briefed everyone at the hangar. He had informed all of them that he will be staying on land to monitor the situation and send reinforcements if needed. Jean would be staying with him to relay information to everyone during the mission; the Davids serving as her eyes and ears. Since Rogue's jet will be the one breaching the grid first, she would be at the head of the advance and everyone else will follow her lead. Charles, Erik and Logan got on board her jet; along with them were two other police officers and another David. This would be David 1. Erik helped Charles into his seat by securing the seat belt around him and sitting from across him.

"You ok, Charles?"Erik asked softly. Charles's expression became grim once more and he looked ill for some reason; even though he was just a consciousness drive. It might be due to the fact that his human self was nervous and the feelings the other felt translated through. Charles nodded in response and kept his mouth closed, his eyes looked vast and child-like as he regarded Erik.

"It's alright. I'm here with you-"Erik assured him again, gripping his knee lightly before getting into his own seat. Charles let out a shuddery breath and offered him a weak smile. He looked out the small compartment window. It was still the middle of the afternoon because they needed daylight for the task that lay ahead of them. Down below the runway, people still busied themselves with their preparations, loading weapons and equipment on the jet and making it so the teams are directed to their assigned vehicles. These are the men and women from the police force who would come to aid in the diversion they had planned for this moment. Charles had part of his consciousness flitting in and out of his real body, trying to gather any new information if he could. He knew that his friends were still alive but he did not know the whereabouts of the technicians. They had not come around for days now and only the machinery that were hooked up about him took care of his human body. In the stealth jet, he blinked his eyes rapidly and sat up straight.

"Mission Control 1 this is Rogue speaking. We are commencing flight in thirty seconds-"Rogue announced out loud to her audio relay from the flight console. Charles gripped the armrest of his seat, his lips set in a thin line. It was finally time to go back home to his makers.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure they are not detecting our jet's approach, Rogue?"Charles asked in a tight voice. He had taken the co-pilot seat this time to oversee their advance into the enemy territory.

"Trust me, this stealth jet has the latest cloak. I'm sure Genosha has not downloaded the specifics on it yet. They would never see us coming-"

With the programming Charles provided them, they were all able to see the Genosha facility through its cloaking device. It was a large vessel that looked like a disc-like floating island, the surface of it made with specialized metals and alloys. Certain sections of it had greenhouses for vegetation and produce for its human crew and prisoners. They saw that it was surrounded by a reddish Security grid and weapons were in position all over the facility. Rogue had advised the entire team to keep their distance and await the signal after the breach. She turned to look at Charles gravely.

"After you, Charles-"She said softly.

Charles felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned to face Erik, who nodded his encouragement. Charles let out a breath and sat still in the co-pilot chair. He closed his eyes and then he grew still.  His mind was traveling at an accelerated rate through binary codes and algorithms, back into the Genosha system, almost as if he was flying. He always felt so disembodied when returning into his human form. He blinked slowly, getting his bearings back and then using a hologram screen even though his arms are restrained, Charles filtered through the programs until he found the one for the electrical override for the outer security grid. He had to act fast and not hesitate; not for one moment. He disabled the grid and then he hastily went back to his android body up in the stealth jet. He let out a breath.

"Done. Our countdown starts now-"Charles announced and Rogue instantly spoke sternly into a remote audio-visual relay to the entire team.

"Ok, you pussies! Let's move in!"

Rogue deftly flipped through her console and then she grabbed the control shift. She did not turn to face the others but announced a warning.

"Brace yourselves. We're crashing through!"

They saw the grid had already faded until it had blinked out and the other stealth jets began shooting at the external defenses; the rest shot at the electrical housing for the grids that Charles had given them the coordinates to. The system immediately reacted and began firing at the attackers. It was not able to activate the entire grid in time and Charles knew that once the electrical housing for any cell of the grid was damaged, the outer security can't be brought up again. They now had to deal with the lasers and the EMP bullets that rained upon their jets. So far there are no casualties yet. Charles had no time to feel any relief in this knowledge. Rogue had thrown the gears of the stealth jet forward and she was plunging head on to their intended destination, using the coordinates Charles indicated for Genosha's internal security controls. Their vehicle juddered and was violently tossed about as they were bombarded with EMP bombs and lasers. One of the wings caught the brunt of a laser blast and from out the window, Charles could see smoke trailing up into the sky from the damaged wing as they surged forward, their aircraft receiving more damage as it drew near. Rogue did not look overly concerned. In fact, she appeared calm and collected as she expertly controlled the vehicle, going through the aerial assault. She was able to successfully get the vehicle close to the entry of the unit they intended to break into, even though they were roughly tossed about in their seats. Logan cussed quietly while Erik calmly picked up his weapon. Unfortunately, the passage was surrounded by lasers and EMP sub-machine guns that had been run by the Genosha defense system and this said system was now attacking them.

Charles's eyes grew wide with horror as one of their jets blew up in the sky while the rest zigzagged into the air, shooting back at all the automated weaponry. He put a trembling hand to his mouth, suddenly unable to move as he stared out at the glass window over the console. He suddenly thought of those officers who died trying to save his human body and his friends. Rogue already withdrew her own EMP gun and was preparing to get out of her seat.

"The buck stops here. We'll give you covering fire, Charles. Just do your thing-"Rogue said and then she cocked her gun and pressed a button on her suit. An atmosphere-controlling Plexiglas helmet came up over her head and when she spoke next she sounded muffled; yet it did not muffle the harried urgency in her voice.

"Move your asses you motherfuckers! They're onto us!"

Charles broke free from of his paralysis and pressed a similar button on his tight-fitting suit and a helmet came up from the pack at his back to cover his head. Erik helped him up and they waited for Logan's signal as he stopped at the main door of the jet.

"Let me go in first. I'll take those weapons out. More guns and lasers inside, yes?"

Charles nodded weakly. He was afraid but he had to do this. There was no turning back."Only at the first level of the entryway-"

"Fantastic!"Logan said with relish; a maniacal grin formed on his lips. He kicked the door through and then he came swooping out of the vehicle at top speed. He was shot at of course but he was able to avoid being hit and he disabled the weapons with little effort. When he was sure the perimeter was safe, he signaled for the others to follow. The two police officers that joined them followed Logan first and then Erik led Charles by the hand while keeping his weapon ready. David 1 kept guard at the rear along with Rogue. They could still hear explosions from outside even though it was muted and they could feel the surface of the metal floor shudder in protest beneath their feet. This place was almost under their control. It was now up to Charles to disable the internal security. They had all decided against using their internal communication system lest they be compromised by hacking so they resorted to a backwards form of communication using low frequency radio earpieces, except for the Davids and Erik, who had used their own internal communication system. Hank had contacted Logan in this manner.

"Alpha 1 this is Alpha 2, over. We've secured the outer perimeter. Do you still need back up?"

Logan did not respond immediately. They were too busy fighting off the internal weaponry and Charles was right. It was pretty heavy. Logan pressed a button on his Radio device.

"Hell yeah! Let's pound 'em good!"

"You sound like you're enjoying this-"Hank said, bemused.

"Nothing makes me feel better than bringing down fucking bastards like these-"Logan said through gritted teeth as he missed mere inches of having his face shot at. Of course, he was not going to kill any of the techs when they see any because he had promised Jean he won't punish them but he'll cause as much mayhem as he can instead. The others are still shooting at the base of the weapons to disable them. When they broke through these, they continued down the long metal passageway to get to the Security room. Erik had kept silent all this time, shielding Charles and making sure he was safe. Charles himself could not even utter a word. He was that frightened but he kept following them forward. When they got to the center of the security room, Charles sensed something that filled him with dread. He called for the others to stop and they obeyed as Charles looked about him, trying to figure out what it was that had him feeling uneasy. The metallic ceiling was high and above them numerous wires coursed all throughout, snaking down to the metal walls that glowed with fiber-optic lighting. There were still faint sounds of explosion from outside. Charles was galvanized with terror when he realized what it was that was coming for them. Genosha activated the unprogrammed Androids in the factory and these said androids were making their way to the Main Security control room towards them. No doubt, the system had downloaded lethal attack programs into these robots.

"Oh my God!"Charles uttered in a shaking voice.

"What is it, Charles?"Erik asked.

Charles turned to look at Erik, his eyes wide with fear once more."Genosha sent androids to terminate us. They're coming!"

"How many are we talking about here?"Rogue asked. Charles turned to look at her, the horror still stamped on his face.

"Hundreds-"Charles said lifelessly.

"Let's move out then! Hurry! Move!"Logan barked out and everyone did not need telling twice. They ran as fast as they could down the passageway and then they heard it. Numerous scrabbling metallic sounds like the clattering of insectile feet resounded from back where they had entered. It was faint but there was no mistaking the lethal intent in that fast-approaching noise.

"Shit! They're gaining on us!"Logan muttered. Charles immediately understood that they would not make it to the main control room without having a scuffle with the incoming androids and with the imminent onslaught he thought they may not survive. He had no choice but to help Logan's team. Charles suddenly collapsed to the floor and then he poured his consciousness back into his own body. Erik scooped him up into his arms wordlessly and ran on with the rest. Charles came to immediately once he was back in the extraction room. He was hooked up to the system with numerous tubes attached to his body, attended on by various machinery that maintains his corporeal form. Charles swallowed thickly to clear his throat. He had not used his voice for some time that it was almost painful to speak. The Genosha workers had eventually grown tired of using his body for sex and he had not been moved from his extraction machine for months. His vision was blurry as he tried to lift his head weakly to look about him. There was no one around but he knew his other friends are still alive and hooked up to their own extraction machines. He sensed their presence. With tremendous effort, he croaked out a call to them using his own vocal cords. His voice sounded strange and grating to his own ears.

"Help me-"He rasped out to his friends.

"C-Charles?"A feeble female voice responded after a long moment of silence. It was Raven.

With every ounce of his own will, Charles licked at his dry and cracked lips and spoke again."Raven? The police...are here. B-but we need help. Main Security room in cell seven A, c-coordinate B-"

Raven spoke in a choked, whispery voice but Charles heard the immense relief in it."Thank God!"

He heard someone sobbing quietly in the room with them. It was Sean, hooked up and restrained as well. He spoke haltingly but there was no mistaking the coherence in his voice."We'll help you, Charles-"

Charles let out a shuddering breath of relief; his own body felt so strange to him. Every time he returned, he felt disconnected from it; his consciousness drive felt more real to him than this deteriorating human body. He used his mind and pulled up the bluish hologram programming before his eyes.

"I'm d-diverting controls to all of you-"

"Good-"Emma croaked out from somewhere but she sounded determined, even though her voice was as weak as the others. They may have been used and abused countless times but their minds and their will are strong enough to still respond to him and for this, Charles was grateful. All the years they had suffered and lived this hell together...only their bond had kept their spirit alive after all this time. Charles knew he had to get back to Erik. They must be wondering why he suddenly became unconscious. He had to pour his entire consciousness back into his own body so that he could give the override. He only hoped that he was not too late.

 

"Charles!" Erik kept calling out to Charles's consciousness drive as he held it in his arms. They were all still running and from the coordinates Charles had given them, they were almost close to the Main control room. Rogue was tracking their progress on a remote GPS attached to her wrist. Erik was so worried for the real Charles, he almost wanted to abandon Logan’s team so he could get to Charles's body. Charles the android slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Erik who had carried him in his arms.

"Erik, are they close?"

"They are closing the gap, almost fifty feet more-"Erik said grimly. Charles gestured that Erik could put him down but the other did not let go of him. He hugged Charles close to himself.

"I thought I lost you back there-"

Charles gently reached up and touched his cheek even though he was jostled about."I'm here-"

"Why did you lose consciousness?"

"I called for backup. Help is on the way-"Charles said softly.

"Oh shit! There are more Androids coming! They're bearing down ahead of us, fast! We're trapped!"Rogue cried out in dismay, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she stopped running. All of them stopped to look at each other gravely. They thought this was their end. But Charles was smiling and he did not look worried at all. In fact, he looked relieved. Then they caught sight of what was heading for them. These were another set of Androids. A combination of male and female robots, along with some Charlie X models; their bodies are still not enhanced to look human so they appear unfinished. Logan thought they were done for and was prepared to shoot but Charles called out a warning.

"Don't! They're here to help!"

"Hi Cutie! How ya been?" A Charlie X called out to Charles, giving him a wink and then the android, along with the rest of its kind ran past them to meet the oncoming androids that were controlled by Genosha, not waiting for Charles's response. Logan did not stop to see the battle of the Androids. He called out for the team to move forward. They heard the clashing of metal back there. In the extraction cell, Charles's real body was losing stability. The machines had bleeped out one warning after another. Charles had pushed his mental powers beyond it's normal threshold. This was due to disabling the electrical control grid and doing security overrides so he could hand control over to his friends; using their own mental capabilities to remotely command numerous androids to rally for them and help the police officers. Genosha had its system focused on the breach that they were given the opportunity to finally rebel and fight against their oppressor. But Charles was suffering the aftermath now. On top of helping Logan's group, he was also helping all the other teams to lessen the casualties. His nose was bleeding as a blood vessel from inside of him ruptured. His body heat was going haywire and he sweated profusely. The consciousness drive could also feel what was happening to his real body but he did not voice out the pain he felt, only wincing inwardly and bearing with it. He was glad Erik was holding onto him so that the other would not see him growing weak. He could have cut off the pain receptors, but he knew this was his way of monitoring what was happening to his _own_ body. They finally arrived at the door. It was locked by another set of security grids but David 1 took action, knowing exactly what to do. He pulled up his fiber optic cable from the back of his neck and attached it to a port from a hidden compartment, breaking it with his bare fist, then he began to override the protocols. His eyes were closed and moving rapidly as he downloaded his own programming to disable the door. At the same time that he did this, he had kept the Chief and Jean informed of the developments. The other Davids also informed on their status but David 6 did not survive; the jet that he was on had exploded earlier.

"Done with that door yet?"Logan asked testily. They could hear the android battle moving closer and closer to them. There was just too many androids that Genosha was able to control that the ones Charles and his friends sent were instantly obliterated. Logan was on the alert as a wave of androids came for them. He used his superhuman strength and hauled down some large machinery attached to the wall, and then he pulled down another to serve as their barricade. He turned to face the others, snarling an order.

"Get your asses ready! Let's show 'em hell!"

They positioned their sub-machine guns and weapons at the barricades.

"David, open that fucking door, now!"Logan screamed at David who was calmly working the controls.

"Apologies for the delay, Sir. I'm almost done-"David 1 said in a conversational voice, unperturbed throughout the entire event. Erik finally put Charles down close to the door and Charles wobbled slightly on his knees. Erik instantly noticed that something was wrong but he spoke in a calm manner like David.

"Charles, you're unwell-"

"It's fine. I'm just tired. Let's just hope I stop this thing in time-"

The blast from the guns Logan and his team used on the Genosha Androids distracted them. The passageway echoed with the clanging of metal and explosions. The sound of EMP bullets and lasers whizzing through the air almost made them feel as if they are in a battlefield. David was finally able to break the defenses of the door down. The gears of the door moved and opened up to the blinking red lighting from within.

"Finally, you fucking useless heap! Get your ass over here and help us keep these fuckers out!"Logan cried out angrily. David was not offended and went to aid his superior. Logan looked up at Charles and Erik.

"You two! Hurry it up!"He barked out at them. Erik grabbed Charles's wrist and they hurried into the room. There were numerous large capacitors and control bays all around them; the room echoing with the sound of their steps as they headed to the center. Charles stopped before a seemingly metallic wall lined with fiber optic lights and was pulling at a compartment upon it but for some reason, he was too weak to move it. Erik did it for him with ease and when he pulled out the entire cabinet-like compartment, he saw that it was actually a console with numerous ports and buttons, glowing purple and yellow even under the red flashing light of the room. Charles then took out his own Optical fiber connector and hooked it up to the console. He waved his hand before him and a hologram computer keyboard glowed with a bluish light in mid air for his use. Charles looked up solemnly at Erik.

"I'm going to need two minutes to do this, Erik. You can go help the others-"

"No I'm not leaving you here, Charles-"

Charles smiled at him faintly."My sweet. Then stay if you must but don't stop me, no matter what happens here-"

"Charles!"Erik said, his eyes widening in alarm but it was too late. Charles let out a small moan as his consciousness went deep into the protocol systems. His fingers seemed to fly over the hologram keyboard as he broke down each security programming sent to block him. At the same time that he was doing this, he was also building up a virus to infect the system to successfully hack over all the controls to stop Genosha. Outside, Logan's team was almost out of ammo. One of the officers was grabbed by an Android and torn to pieces. Rogue and David never stopped firing and grimly held on. The other officer kept close to Logan's back and fired at the Androids along with him. Logan was getting a status report that the other teams were also in a jam. Hank had offered to back them up but he was stuck with a situation of his own. Genosha had controlled some large constructions bots in the facility and Hank and his team had a time dealing with these. The other officer next to Logan was impaled by a piece of shrapnel that an android threw at him. Their barricade was now useless. There were just too many androids to deal with. Logan ordered Rogue and David to back up into the Internal Security room fast and then Logan ordered David to shut the door. The androids from outside were slamming repeatedly at the door, trying to break it down.

Rogue turned to face Logan, smiling with painful irony."It was nice working with you again, Logan-"

Logan snorted."Yeah, but why the defeatist behavior, Rogue?"

Rogue nodded towards the door."With that lot there, I'm not sure we can still wing it-"

She lifted her gun up and showed him she was out of EMP bullets. Her Laser gun was already used up and left outside. David had some bullets left in his EMP sub-machine gun and Logan still had a small cache of weapons on him.

"Don't you feel even an iota of hope that we'll make it through this?"Logan teased.

"Hope's for pussies. I'm a fucking realist-"Rogue said dryly, gesturing to David to hand her a weapon and he offered up an EMP handgun to her.

"Here you go, Ma'am-"

"Thank you, David-"They were all calmly having a conversation even though there was already a small tear in the metallic structure of the door. The Androids are almost upon them, pounding violently at the wall and making the entire place judder in protest.

"Fuck!"Rogue muttered under her breath.

"Have I ever told you how much I miss that mouth of yours?"Logan said, prepping his gun and aiming it at the tear in the metal wall, blasting an android's hand into pieces.

"Not for kissing, I take it-"Rogue joked back and shot at the same place he was shooting at. The tear grew wider until one of the androids slipped through and scrabbled, spider-like up the wall. It jumped down the wall with a metallic screech, claws bared out but before it could come any closer, Logan shot its face to pieces. More of them started to go through the gap like ants out of a hole. All three of them still kept on firing as they backed up into the room. _Kid, shut it down now, do it!_ Logan thought with quiet desperation but he kept this thought to himself. Even though Rogue did not show it, he knew she was afraid. David, as is wont of his kind kept on shooting, unperturbed as the androids drew in close for the kill.

Charles was almost done assembling the virus,  at the same time he fought Genosha through a battle of mental superiority. Genosha would put up additional protocols and defenses and Charles kept on breaking them one by one, with inhuman speed. From somewhere in the extraction room where Charles's human body was held, a vein at his temple exploded and blood ran down the side of his face. Charles moaned in agony but he kept on fighting Genosha. He heard Emma call out in concern, as well as his other friends but he did not respond. His consciousness swung between his android body to his real body, making him reel as if he was spun around. He held fast; refusing to back away from the mental assault he was subjected to. Erik watched on helplessly as if he could feel the pain Charles was feeling. He could see it in his anguished expression. They heard a scream from somewhere in the internal security room.

"Charles!"Logan cried out. The androids were flooding in droves into the room, crawling up the walls and the floor, with sharp weapons ready to rend and tear. David 1selflessly sacrificed himself as he tried to fight them all off using the defense programming he downloaded but he was overwhelmed by the multitude of androids. His head was torn off and thrown aside. His headless body twitched, blue fluid spurting from the broken end and then the body collapsed to the floor in a spastic heap. Logan grimly backed even further, keeping Rogue behind him. He wondered if this would be his end. He did not even have his moment with Jean. Well, if this was to be his end, he might as well show them what he's made of and give them his 'big bang'. He was ready to activate his internal detonating device before they tore him and Rogue to pieces. One of them lifted a sharp piece of metal, almost stabbing it through into his face but then the thing stopped its assault. It was frozen in place, immobile. All of them were. From somewhere in the room, Charles let out a weak groan and almost collapsed to the side but Erik caught him and embraced him gently.

"I did it-"Charles gasped out, relieved. He smiled up at Erik weakly. Erik could see that Charles had pushed himself hard to accomplish the mission. He tenderly held Charles in his arms.

"Yes, you did-"He said softly.

Logan let out a whoop of joy as all the androids start to fall to the floor in a clattering mound of alloy and synthetic plastic. Rogue reached for him and hugged him, yelling out triumphantly and shaking his arms.

"He did it!"

"Fuck, of course he would!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him in indignant disbelief, knowing that he doubted earlier but kept on embracing him in her elation. All around the facility, the teams were all shouting out over their victory, the robots attacking them had also been disabled when the system lost autonomous control. Genosha was completely breached; now there was only the matter of the rescue mission. Erik cradled Charles in his arms and carried him out of the room because Charles's mental control over the consciousness drive was failing. Erik was afraid that it might already be too late to save Charles's human body.

"Charles, you didn't have to push yourself so hard. I could have helped you-"Erik scolded him gently, kissing his temple.

Charles looked up at him in affection and touched his chest lovingly."I had to do it alone. Only I would know what type of virus could be assembled the moment I connected with the security system-"

Charles did have a point. If he tried to help him, the codes for the virus he was assembling might be disrupted. There was no time to argue with him over what he had done. The important thing was to get to Charles's human body and see if he could still save him. He brought every medical equipment he would have need for to help Charles, stored in the pack attached to his jumpsuit.

"Where in this facility are you, Charles? Let me help you in this at least-"

Charles pulled up a hologram of the facility blueprint and showed it to Erik. Erik copied it and expanded it within his memory banks. He knew where to go. Logan was intending to follow them but stopped when he saw David's head under the pile of lifeless androids. David still appeared to have some consciousness and was blinking repeatedly. Logan went to him and picked up his head while Rogue started to pull up David's body.

"You did well, David. Thank you for your service-"Logan said kindly. David seemed pleased that Logan was acknowledging him. Maybe there was some truth to what Jean had said before. That these beings, artificial as they are, would be capable of feelings too and Logan could see David was so overwhelmed with joy at being addressed respectfully by Logan he would probably welcome decommissioning with open arms, which was the equivalent of dying and going to heaven for them.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you before-"Logan continued and David looked close to tears at hearing Logan's apology.

"Perfectly alright, Sir-"David spoke in an electrically distorted choked voice, his artificial vocal cords being ripped and damaged when he was beheaded. Logan heard the emotion in his voice regardless and he smiled at David in encouragement.

"You think we can still have him patched up?"Rogue asked quietly and Logan nodded at this.

"Of course we can have him fixed! His model's a goddamned government issue! He's tougher than he looks!"

Rogue chuckled at this and took David's head gently from Logan."You carry his body then, you big lug! I'll carry the head. Say, shouldn't we follow Erik and Charles?"

Logan grunted in response. He was quiet for a moment and then he acquired the coordinates from Erik."I know where they are. Let's go-"

 

Erik used the elevator system that Charles activated. Charles was the one in the position of power now, able to control the facility and do as he wished. Using the controls, he directed several remaining Charlie X's to release Raven, Emma and Sean from their restraints. The restraints were not automated to prevent them from trying to escape. It was the same with his body. He did not have the heart to tell Erik he was dying and he thought it was not such a bad thing...to finally die and rest. He felt so used up. Even though his mental capabilities are superior to that of humans or machines, the soul inside of him was weary and nearing the brink of breaking down. He felt sad that he was doing this to Erik but he was only human after all. He had come to terms with the fact that he cannot live forever, not as an android. It would be trying to fight the inevitable or defying the natural order of things. He was meant to die. He only held on so he could say his farewell to Erik as a human, even though he did not want Erik to see the state of him. Erik finally arrived in the room where Charles's body was held captive and they met for the first time; Charles the human and his android lover. Erik stood at the doorway, looking about him quickly. The room was large and dimly lit, with numerous consoles and experimentation vessels. His eyes were instantly focused on the form that was held up by a metallic cube, knowing Charles's body was inside of it. The cube was designed in such a way that one could see the occupant within, through the exposed gaps in the contraption. Charles's consciousness drive had asked that he be put down and left close to the door. Erik settled him down and Charles the android closed his eyes and appeared to go to sleep, his back pressed up to the wall. His head lolled forward onto his chest.

Some Charlie X's walked about helping Charles's friends out of their own extraction machines. Charles's friends looked emaciated and feeble, the result of years of abuse. One of them was a woman with lank blond hair and hollowed cheeks. There were fiber-optic covered ports at her neck. She wore a white hospital gown and she was guided by a Charlie X to kneel down on the floor since her legs were too weak to support her. She was sobbing into the Charlie X's arms.

"We're free. Oh God!"She wept and then another blond haired woman, in the same terrible condition as she was went to her on wobbling legs and they hugged each other, wailing and shaking uncontrollably as the Charlie X released her from his embrace. There was another thin man, his red hair long but somehow torn in chunks went to them as well. He held onto them and they wept with obvious relief, knowing that they are finally getting out of this horrible place.

Erik went to the fourth cube and he knew instantly how to free Charles from it. He pulled at a lever from the side and then the machine parted with an audible whoosh, steam rising from within. Erik saw the _real_ Charles, his arms and chest strapped down with fiber-optic restraints. He looked healthier than his friends because his cube was of a superior quality than theirs but he was no less as haggard looking and unkempt as they were. He wore a light green hospital gown and his dark brown hair was long, reaching to his pale shoulders and he has a beard. His large blue eyes were ringed by reddish, irritated-looking skin and underneath, his eyes had sunk into deep hollows. Erik was frowning as he saw Charles's bleeding nose and the blood that poured from the side of his head. Charles had returned his full consciousness into his own body and was looking up at him with immense shame and anguish, his lower jaw trembling.

"Please don't look at me-"Charles said in a husked out voice, his eyes imploring.

Erik almost wanted to burst into tears himself, seeing what had been done to Charles and he gently reached out and caressed Charles's cheek. He was truly beautiful, underneath his horrible condition, he could clearly see this.

"For once, I will disobey you in this request, Charles. How can I stop looking at you when all I want to see is you?"

"I look terrible!"Charles sobbed painfully, shaking and trying to look away but Erik lifted his chin so they could keep locking gazes.

"No. What was done to you was terrible but I see you Charles. I see the real you and you are still beautiful to me-"Erik said gently and Charles wept and shuddered in his restraints, unable to believe that Erik still wanted him even though he looked like this. Erik slowly undid the straps that held him and then he tenderly wiped away at the blood on Charles using the gauze and bandages he had with him. He smoothed Charles's hair lovingly away from his forehead. Charles remained in a sitting position at the seat of his cube looking up at Erik in awe. Erik saw that tubes were embedded into Charles's chest and neck and he had to be careful when he removed them, doing as the other Charlie X had done to Charles's friends by using a hand-held contraption that covered the holes with fiber-optic stoppers. These holes were used as a means to transport chemicals and sustenance into their bodies. After Erik had done this, he was reaching from behind Charles to remove the connector attached to the interface port at the back of his neck but to his shock, the port was directly hooked up to the back of Charles's head. Charles smiled at him thinly.

"As you can see, it’s difficult to just remove me from this place. Only the head technician, Marko has the controls to release me from the Cerebro system-"

Erik thought for a moment."You mentioned there was a way to bypass it. You were intending to use me then. Use me now if you must Charles so that I can completely remove you from this horrible machine!"He said with feeling. Charles lifted a weak hand and touched his face. Erik could feel how cold his hand was getting. Charles looked so pale, his lips almost colorless and his eyes were starting to look hazy. He instantly knew that Charles had no intention to be released and was willing to die.

"No-"Erik said in a lifeless voice. He was an amazing android because his own face conveyed such a poignant hurt that could only be attributed to humans.

"Charles, please don't leave me-"Erik said in a pained, trembling voice.

"Erik, I've given you all I can give. I'm so sorry but my body is broken and my soul is so tired. I'm dying. You cannot save me anymore-"

"I won't accept that!"Erik shouted angrily, unable to bear that Charles had suffered so much only to die like this. It was not fair! Charles's friends quietly looked on at what was happening, not daring to interrupt. Erik felt tears course down his cheeks. His emotion programming wasn't even activated for this. He felt something aching and hurting inside of himself at the thought of being parted from Charles. He firmly but gently cradled Charles's face in his hands and spoke in a wounded voice.

"Charles, please don't do this to me! I love you! Is my love not enough to give you a reason to live on? I need you, I need you by my side!"

Erik finally broke down and he started to sob, his shoulders hitching and wracked with it. Charles reached for his cheek, still amazed that an android would feel like this for him; he was left speechless. Erik finally lifted his head and looked at him resolutely.

"If you die Charles, I see no reason to go on as well. If you really want to end it...I cannot stop you but I shall join you. I'll deactivate myself-"

"Erik, please. Don't-"Charles started to weep with him, his expression crumpled up with pain and uncertainty. They were both reduced to tears as they kept gazing at each other. After a long moment, he nodded slowly to himself.

"What you're doing is blackmail, you know! I didn't know Davids could be this devious-"Charles teased in a thick voice and Erik's eyes narrowed at him.

"You...you won't let yourself die?"

"No. For you Erik. I will do this for you. I'm tired of everything else but when I'm with you, you make me feel so happy and at peace. That's worth living for and I want no one else but you. I'm so sorry though. This body of mine is about to give out. I will have to transfer my entire consciousness into my android body-"

This revelation still pained Erik and yet he nodded in acceptance. There was no other way to save Charles but in this manner. Erik then slowly drew close and kissed Charles's lips, not caring if Charles's lips are cracked and bleeding. He kissed him gently and poured all his feeling into his kiss; he closed his eyes, savoring this final human touch he will have from Charles's real body. They may have only become lovers through Charles's consciousness drive but Erik felt no qualms about touching and kissing the real Charles. He felt as if he knew him so intimately, that their bond had joined their souls and made it one. Charles allowed himself to be kissed and lifted his arms up and hugged Erik tenderly. When they parted, Charles lifted a large Optical fiber connector hanging loose close by his cube.

"I have to disconnect from Genosha or it will fall apart while I'm doing the full transfer. You'll have to attach yourself as a proxy onto the system. I've downloaded part of my soul into you so it will recognize you and not reject you-"

Erik nodded and took the cable. He opened the interface port at the back of his neck and attached the connector to himself. Charles made sure Erik was ready before he relinquished the system over to him. Charles finally felt some relief from the mental pressure he always felt, being connected to Genosha for so many years. He then smiled gently at Erik and prepared the full transfer. They were looking at each other affectionately.

"Thank you, Erik. For everything-"Charles whispered softly but before Erik could respond, a loud bang resounded in the room and Charles let out a short whimper. His large blue eyes grew wide momentarily, trembling with tears and then he collapsed to the side of the cube, dead. He was shot in the head by Cain Marko who had been lurking in the facility. He looked like a mad man, his black hair standing up on top of his head in unruly waves and his lab gown stained and disheveled-looking. He appeared to have gone mad and he was grinning triumphantly after shooting Charles.

"Mine! He's mine!"Cain Marko said in a gloating, tittering voice and in Erik's rage, he let out a scream and shot the technician repeatedly in the face. The man crumpled down to the floor, his face an unrecognizable pulp. Charles's friends had screamed in horror, realizing that Charles had been shot dead. They were unable to respond in time or even get up; they were that weakened. Erik went to Charles's body.

"CHARLES!"Erik screamed, his eyes wide and unable to endure seeing this horrific sight. He could not accept it. He reached for Charles's body and hugged him to himself, weeping. He saw the head wound at the side of Charles's head. In his desperation, he tried to use some nanobots on Charles but it was too late. He was dead, gone from this world forever and the nanobots can no longer heal him. Logan and Rogue were not able to arrive in time. When they came into the room, they saw Charles's captive friends kneeling on the floor and then they saw Erik was sitting on the floor as well, holding Charles's lifeless body to himself, unable to stop his crying. He looked so broken and anguished Rogue could not believe he was actually an android. They immediately deduced what had happened. Rogue felt her own heart breaking at seeing this sad turn of events. She turned and pressed her face to Logan's shoulder, crying softly to herself. Logan kept silent, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Rogue only met Charles today and she thought he was a good kid but seeing him killed like this, with no hope of even living out a normal life, it was just too sad. He didn't deserve to end up this way.

"Charles...Charles-"Erik kept on calling his name softly, rocking Charles's body against himself, as if he was just lulling him to sleep. His face was wet with his artificial tears and his blue jumpsuit was stained with Charles's blood. He didn't care about any of that anymore. Nothing mattered. His expression suddenly grew alert as he looked up at the slumbering consciousness drive. Charles was already downloading his consciousness onto that android body. Perhaps he was able to finish the process. Erik gently put Charles's body down, kissing his cheek one final time and then he stood up and walked over to Charles's consciousness drive, touching his cheek.

"Charles, are you there? Please, say something. Please!"Erik said in a quaking voice, filled with human-like sorrow. _But there was no response._

Erik collapsed before the consciousness drive, calling Charles's name over and over as he gently embraced this android body; the tears just won't seem to stop flowing from his eyes as he held the other. Now he truly understood what it feels like to have a broken heart.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When he closes his eyes and pull up his memory banks, he feels this bittersweet loss come over him as he sees Charles's face again, recounting their brief yet blissful times together. That beautiful gold and blue light, glittering forever inside of his head, Charles's smile; his emotions glimmering from his blue eyes; his touch and kisses, then the tears would suddenly come unbidden as he held onto his pain and longing for him. He could have disabled his emotion chip, removed the programming Charles had installed inside of him. He could have wiped Charles from his memory banks and the pain would go away. He realized at the onset that the pain is as much a part of the joy he felt when he had been with him. It was unthinkable to even consider forgetting Charles. He loved Charles so deeply that he would endure the hurt twice over if it would allow him the opportunity to go back in time and stop Charles from being murdered or perhaps, stop him from being used by Genosha.

Maybe that was the reason why he fought to possess Charles's consciousness drive and keep it in his residence. He had been told by his superiors that Charles's consciousness drive will be used as evidence and turned over to the government for research purposes but he refused; informing them that Charles's human soul, part of it in fact, was in that consciousness drive and they had no right to use him as some object. Hank had been able to revive the Charles android but when it gained 'consciousness', it was to their dismay that it did not appear cognizant of itself. Erik looked into his eyes and saw the emptiness there. He almost broke down after their gazes met and he saw no real life in them. No sign of the human Charles. The android would move when ordered to but it appears to have no capability of speech or emotion. It was stripped of any human mannerisms or function. It could sit there for hours on end just staring into nothingness, doing nothing. It was like a catatonic or a blank canvas of a human. Hank had informed him that he had scanned the android and saw only a vestigial portion of Charles's consciousness in there. In short, this android was the equivalent of someone brain dead. There was nothing of its former occupant in it but Erik refused to just abandon him or cast him away. Even if it was just small part of Charles, the heart of the matter is that he is _in_ there. The shell has Charles's soul.

He was the subject of much scrutiny for his defiance and he was brought up before a government panel for a formal inquiry. He had spoken eloquently, defending himself and had advised them why they should not use Charles like he was a 'thing'.

"-this man has endured so much hardship, used for depraved acts that can be deemed inhuman. He had been experimented on, raped and kept against his will. Ladies and gentlemen, it would be an act of inhumanity on your part if you pursue this action of keeping him as an object for your own means. When he had been fully conscious, all he ever wanted was freedom and happiness. Of the state he is in now, it is quite unfortunate that he will never know happiness but give him his freedom at least. Don't act as his new jailers. Let him live what little life he could live-"

He turned his gaze to Charles, who sat very still and stared blankly ahead, unmoved by his words. He was seated next to Jean Grey and Emma Frost, both of them holding Charles's hands. It had been many months since their rescue and Emma's attractiveness had finally returned; her health was improving and the scars she had on her chest and neck are slowly fading away thanks to modern surgery techniques that helped remove them. It was a different matter with her emotional scars. Those will probably haunt her for the rest of her life. Raven also sat next to her and Sean sat next to Logan. They attended the inquiry to support Erik in his cause. Hank and Chief Shaw could not come because of duties they had to attend to and Rogue had gone back to Scotland, only able to send an e-message wishing him luck and viewing the proceedings remotely in her e-brain.

One of the men from the panel regarded Erik with narrowed eyes."As much as we appreciate your heart-felt plea, Mr Lehnsherr, this consciousness drive cannot be considered a human being. For lack of a better word to describe what the drive has stored in its data banks, I shall address it as a mental imprint. Given the extraordinary circumstance that had allowed Mr Xavier's consciousness to be transferred into it, there is hardly any humanity within this entity now; I was informed it has the mental capacity of a low-form android. If we disassemble it, this drive could provide a breakthrough in-"

Erik cut him off, shaking his head vehemently."Listen to yourself! You're a human being! If you were in his position, would you have wanted to be shunted off and used like how he had been used? Did you not read the files I have sent you on how he was treated? Did you not see the atrocious things that had been done to him from the video logs I included in my report? How dare you to think that even if it was just a small grain of a soul, it would not have mattered!"

"Mr Lehnsherr!"The man spluttered angrily, taking his glasses off and glaring at him. His face had flushed with shame when he looked about him and saw that the other panel members were siding with Mr Lehnsherr, the android. Several people in the audience were also crying after they had listened to Erik's words. The reason why his words had so much impact on them is because they are all aware that Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier were in a relationship and that it appears that Mr Lehnsherr had developed human qualities that had made his situation unique. Their hearts went to him because he still loved Charles no matter how awful his end had been. This unwavering devotion and fidelity made them question their own humanity in a sense. Erik leaned forward on the podium staring hard at all the panel members.

"Ask yourselves, what is the measure of a human soul? If a person falls into a coma or becomes brain dead, do you leave that person to die? No, your humanity gives you the cause to tend to these patients, even though they are considered hopeless cases, because they are human like you. Your integrity as humans compels you to care for your kind. The way Charles is now, I know he will not respond to me the same way he used to. I will never see him smile, I will never see him laugh or cry again but I refuse to abandon him. Like a doctor whose sole purpose is to attend to the sick, I shall do the same for Charles. I will tend to his needs; I will take care of him and provide for him. I will keep on loving him. No matter what you say, he is a human being, even if you think so little of his soul-"

Murmurs from the panel as they looked at each other but the bespectacled man who had addressed him appeared unmoved. Erik then waved his hand before him and pulled up a bluish hologram of his data banks.

"I would like to show you something-"He said softly and then he grabbed a file from the databanks and then he lifted his hand up so that they could all view the hologram of his mental image...of Charles's soul. The room was surrounded by a blue and gold light that was mesmerizing to look at. Everyone who viewed it was in awe of it's beauty.

"This is Charles's soul. It's quite beautiful isn't it? His consciousness drive only has a part of it. Still, it is a soul. Would you kill his soul just so you can experiment on him and use his shell for your own research? I know what will happen if you disassemble his AI. His consciousness drive will go into factory reset and it will wipe his soul away. Ladies and Gentlemen of the board, I ask of you, would you act so heedlessly and destroy someone's spirit like this?"

The result thereafter was unanimous. Because there was proof that they had a relationship and that Charles was incapable of supporting himself, the government had handed him over into the care of Erik Lehnsherr. Their story was splashed all over the news and there had been so much support for their relationship even though it was quite sad. Erik was hounded by the media but he avoided them at all cost and continued his work with the citadel's police force. Emma Frost had offered to care for Charles when he was not around. Erik had given Emma her first job as a caregiver for Charles, so she stayed at his house. Charles's friends frequently visit him even though he could not respond to them or remember them. Like Erik, they consider Charles as being alive through the consciousness drive. They spoke to him and treated him as a normal human being, but Erik could see the sad expressions on their faces as they spoke to Charles, knowing that he will never converse with them as he used to. Erik returned one day from work and saw that Emma had invited Sean and Raven into his house and they were sitting in the living room with Charles, speaking to him.

"Erik, I hope you don't mind I invited them over for dinner-"Emma said sheepishly as she greeted him with a dazzling smile.

Erik shook his head and gave her a faint smile in return."Not at all. Although I wish you could have sent me an e-message about it. I would have prepared something you will all enjoy-"

Emma waved a hand at him, rolling her eyes."Sugar, I don't do e-messaging! I like being spontaneous! It's the human in me, now that I'm living a life I've missed for so many years-"

"Hopefully it does not translate to you becoming a sybarite!"Erik said blandly.

Emma laughed ruefully at that."Hardly! I just take pleasure in the smallest of things. Just baby steps. It's the same for everyone-"She gestured to Sean and Raven. Raven was just as beautiful as Emma but appeared to be more earthy; voluptuous. Her blond hair and blue eyes are full of life...and some mischief. Sean's appearance had also improved and he looked handsome with his red hair cut short and his fair skin free of the scars that were once there.

"Hi Erik! How was work?"Sean asked brightly as he kept on putting his arm around Charles, who sat still like a statue and stared at all of them with a blank look on his face. It was unnerving to see him act like this at first but they were all getting used to it.

"It was fine, Sean. Thank you for asking. Will you please take your arm off my boyfriend?"Erik said quietly.

Sean did as he was told and he was laughing uneasily, seeing the dark look on Erik's face."Geez, so possessive!"

Erik went to Charles, looking closely into his eyes, hoping sometimes that there might be a flicker of recognition in there, a sign that Charles would somehow miraculously come 'alive' but there was only that empty and faraway look in Charles's eyes. Erik leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm home-"He murmured against his cheek. No response. Charles's friends eyed each other in a silent understanding of how hopeless the situation was for Erik and Charles. Charles will never be the same. What Erik was doing was indeed noble, caring for his lover and making sure that he was not used by anyone else ever again but would Erik be willing to go on like this with him? They would have longer lives than humans and they had wondered, what with Erik being 'humanized', would he come to find a life with Charles tiresome as the years pass them by? Perhaps, only time itself can tell that. Erik reached for Charles's hand and made him stand up.

"Come with me into the kitchen, Charles. Let's prepare something for your friends-"Erik said gently. Charles did not respond but allowed himself to be led off. He stood, inanimate in the kitchen next to Erik as the other chopped vegetables. Charles's hands were at his sides and he was standing straight, his eyes devoid of any life or emotion, making the blank expression on his face somehow disconcerting. But Erik had come to accept Charles as he is. He spoke to him as he worked.

"Logan says he actually misses you. Would you believe that, Charles? He used to hate the way you talked but he said he wanted to hear you 'mouthing off' him again-"

Erik turned to look at him and saw that Charles just stared ahead, with no glimmer of response in his eyes. He appeared to be staring at a pattern on the tiled kitchen wall. Erik sighed softly and stopped what he was doing. He turned to Charles and hugged him tightly. Lately, he can't seem to stop himself from doing so. A tear slid from his eye as he pressed his face to Charles's shoulder.

"Please Charles. I know you're in there. Give me a sign. Give me something to let me know you understand what I'm saying to you-"

He looked up and saw the vacuous stare from Charles, still directed to the tiled wall. Erik pulled back and caressed Charles's cheek sadly, a pained smile forming on his lips.

"Everyone else thinks I should give up on you and just hand you over to the government. But I'll never do that, Charles. I'm not giving up on us-"

Erik's eyes widened because he saw some movement from Charles's eyes, like he tried to blink but then stopped. The movement was too minute for Erik to tell if it was not just some trick but he used his own viewer and re-winded the moment Charles made the action. There. A tiny trembling from his eyelids. Erik was excited and he went out to tell everyone outside what had happened. Emma and Sean exchanged looks and Raven looked away, her chin quivering.

"Erik, it was just an involuntary twitch. I saw it before and I told Hank about it. He told me not to get too excited over it because it is just some sort of fluctuation in the system, a delay when it's refreshing-"

Erik refused to accept the answer. He was frowning at all of them. He could not understand why they would think that there was no possibility that Charles would come back to them the way he is. He grew quiet as he continued to prepare them something to eat and even as they ate their meal, he remained taciturn. Raven bent close and whispered in Emma's ear but Erik heard it anyway.

"Talk to him-"

"Later-"Emma said softly. She kept on smiling at everyone and trying to engage them all in a conversation.

"Raven and I bought new clothes for Charles earlier, Erik. We had him with us when we went to the mall and we took a walk in the park after. Charles fed the fishes in the pond. Didn't he now, Raven?"

"Yeah, he almost threw the entire bag of breadcrumbs in. We had to stop him!"Raven said ruefully as she recalled what Charles had done. Erik knew this already but kept silent. Charles sat at the table with them, immobile as always. Erik plugged energy and liquid shots directly into his interface ports at night since he does not eat anymore. They just had him sit at the table with them and included him into their conversation, even though he will not respond. Raven turned to Charles and smiled at him.

"Next time Charles, we'll go to the park and feed the pigeons, since you enjoy feeding animals-"

"We should take Charles to the zoo next! I hear they had used DNA manipulation to bring back some extinct species of mammals. I'm sure he will like that-"Sean added as he kept shoving curry rice into his mouth, speaking and chewing at the same time.

"I think that's a brilliant idea! You should join us, Erik!"Emma enthused as she regarded Erik kindly.

"Of course. I shall file a leave. Just tell me when-"Erik said politely but his eyes were still focused on Charles. A feeling was building inside of himself. He did not want to think that the small movement from Charles's eye was just the system refreshing. He felt hope for the first time in a long time. It had been eight months since the real Charles was murdered. Eight months since Emma and the others were rescued. It was unfortunate that they were the only survivors. The others in the Genosha floating factory were already too far gone to be saved. Some of the abducted people were suspended in vats, their bodies disassembled and beyond repair by modern technology. Some of them had gone mad and had died the moment they were disconnected from their machines. It was a sad business even though the case was finally solved. The other three technicians were all found dead, murdered by Cain Marko. The police gathered data and evidence and then Erik, being in control of the system, brought the facility down to the ocean, allowing it to float on the watery surface. Erik had refused to let anyone touch Charles's real body and carried it himself when they began to leave that horrid place, while Hank carried Charles's consciousness drive. Erik had made sure that Charles’s human body was treated with dignity. He had paid for his funeral arrangements since Charles's own parents had died a few years ago and he had no more living relatives to lay claim to him. Erik gave Charles's body a lavish spot in a cemetery. He sometimes visited Charles's grave, speaking to him. He told him of his regrets, that he should have stopped Cain Marko had he not been out of sorts due to being plugged to the Genosha system. Most of the time, he wept quietly as he stared at the gravestone where Charles's name was engraved. Even though he was an android, he could feel this intense pain inside of his chest; that familiar weight of being crushed down. This was Charles's awful gift to him. This heart; these emotions; But he didn't care if it hurt. The hurt was worth everything because it allowed him to have the ability to love Charles.

A few days after that, Hank had informed him that he was working on the consciousness drive and was able to activate it, although Hank had warned him that 'Charles' was not the same and that he should brace himself when they meet. Erik had rushed to get to the lab and when he saw Charles sitting straight on the analysis table, wearing a blue and white hospital gown, Erik felt his artificial heart clip faster in his chest. He had been forewarned on what he would encounter. It was a terrible blow to him to see Charles in this state, a catatonic robot. But he did not care. This consciousness drive has a part of Charles and that was all that mattered to him. He stealthily took Charles out of HQ and took him straight to his residence, refusing to relinquish Charles even though he was to be sanctioned for his actions. He explained himself to Chief Shaw, who had understood his predicament but he knew that it was out of Shaw's hands. The government took the initiative and investigated the matter, which allowed Erik to finally rescue Charles from another terrible fate after the formal inquiry. Erik had ensured his residence was secure and that he had an internal GPS monitor which allowed him to know where Charles is at all times, thanks to Hank's help. He had recalled what Charles had said to him up in Genosha. Charles had downloaded part of his consciousness into him. What if...he collected all of Charles's consciousness, the ones that are still in the other Charlie X's that are kept at the lab and downloaded them back into Charles? He did not voice out his idea yet but when he was alone with Charles in their bedroom later that night, after Raven and Sean left, Erik scanned his own AI and found the file of Charles's consciousness. He extracted it and moved it to a data transmitter, which he attached to Charles's interface port after he gave him his energy shots. He kissed Charles's cheek gently.

"Let's see if this works, Charles-"Erik whispered and then he began the transfer. He watched Charles's face intently and then the other's chest heaved, as if a shock went through him. His eyes shone with some yellow light, which momentarily blinked out and then a soft sigh escaped his lips. Erik drew closer, hoping to see some more response from Charles but that was all he did. His eyes still gave that vacuous stare; his face expressionless. Erik was disappointed but it was worth a shot. He thought he may need more. He decided to take Charles to Hank's lab tomorrow. He dressed Charles in his blue pajamas and guided him so he would lie back in bed.

"Go to sleep, Charles. We have a big day ahead of us, tomorrow-"Erik said softly and then Charles closed his eyes and did as he was told. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in-"Erik said in a low voice and in came Emma, wearing a white nightgown which was covered over with a cream-colored terry robe.

"Erik? Can we talk?"

"Of course, Emma. Please take a seat-"

Emma sat demurely at the edge of the bed and she affectionately gazed at Charles as he slept.

"I'm glad you were able to save him from the hands of those government leeches-"

"I would never abandon him like that, Emma. You know how much he means to me-"

"Yes, yes I do. I can't even thank him enough for what he has done for us. He saved all of us up there. He pushed himself so hard. He's just the kindest and most wonderful man I will ever meet-"Emma said with feeling. Her eyes were moist as she regarded Erik.

"We've been through so much together, me and Charles; along with Raven and Sean. If only Angel had made it, you'll understand why he means so much to us. He kept our spirits up; he prevented us from going crazy. He had talked about plans of escape back there with us, giving us hope. We had argued with him and told him it was ok, that he could save himself because at that time, we thought we can no longer be saved. He refused. He wanted all of us to live as normal humans. When you were all rescuing us, I thought, finally we are all free...but Charles-"Emma finally broke down and wept. Her shoulders shook as she pressed her hands to her face.

"It was just so unfair that after everything he has done, he had to end up like this! Every day that I see him it just hurts and I know, you feel the same-"Emma lifted her head up and Erik could see her eyes are swimming in tears, her face crumpled over with anguish.

"It's ok if you give up on him, Erik. We won't take it against you. Please don't think so little of us but we've decided that it would be best if you let Charles rest-"

Erik was silent for a moment, just staring at her with narrowed eyes. Finally, "No."

Emma's blue eyes widened, her cheeks still wet from her crying."But Erik, you are just making him suffer and you are making yourself suffer!"

"No I'm not! I understand where you are coming from, Emma but I will never give up on Charles, no matter what you say-"Erik said firmly, his expression more determined than ever. He leaned close to her and stared at her face intently.

"I have a plan. It might help revive Charles. I have to gather all of his consciousness that are downloaded into the Charlie Xs; every single one of them are still at the lab and remove the programming Genosha had put in it. I will enlist Hank's help and we will return it all into Charles-"

Emma looked stunned. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped, her brow furrowed. She stared at him for a long time and then her eyes lit up with hope."Oh my God, Erik! I hope it works then-"

"Thank you-"Erik said in a quiet voice. He was relieved that she did not object to his plan. They talked some more over what lay ahead and then Emma left them both, kissing Charles's forehead. She closed the door behind her. Erik lay next to Charles and gazed at his face. He looked to be slumbering, like a human being but the only difference is that his chest did not rise and fall, like how Charles used to do it. Erik had not even considered having sex with the consciousness drive. He thought it would be a sacrilege if he did that since Charles was not whole. Besides, what use was it to make love to the consciousness drive when he knew he would not see or feel Charles reacting from within it? They only lay in bed together at night and Erik never dared to touch him intimately. He would just gently hold the other in his arms or sidle next to him comfortably but that was all. The next day, Emma prepared the outfit Charles would wear while Erik bathed and groomed him as if he was a human being. Both he and Emma helped Charles into his clothes and then afterwards, Emma gently brushed Charles's hair; at the last minute, she smoothed down his collar.

"There. You look great, Charles-"Emma said tenderly and then she suddenly started crying, throwing her arms around Charles and hugging him. More than anything, she wanted Charles back the way he was. She wished to God that Erik would be successful in his endeavor. Emma moved away, touching Charles's face one more time, even though the other stared at her blankly. Erik took Charles's hand, led him outside and helped him into the passenger seat of his car while Emma watched them from within the house as she stood by the window, silently wishing them luck. He had already sent an e-message to Hank McCoy and the other had prepared everything they will need, with the help of David 1 and David 7.

 

"Good to see you again Erik. Charles!"Hank greeted them both when they entered the lab. David 1 and David 7 are already positioned at the consoles and they had prepared the device needed for the data transfer. Hank had already extracted Charles's embedded consciousness from the AI of the Charlie Xs.

"Hello, Hank it's good to see you too!"Erik said calmly and went to the console closest to David 1, reading the codes and patterns of the Charlie X data. Hank had already removed the programming Genosha had added in.

"Hello Erik!"David 1 greeted him as well and Erik could tell a slight, yet imperceptible electronic lilt in David 1's voice. He had been decapitated back when they were in Genosha and had extensive repairs done to his model although his voice was never the same. It somehow distinguished him from the other Davids in that respect. David 7 had become silent and brooding lately, due to the termination of David 6. They had both been close, Erik recalled.

"Hello David. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I've been frequently sent out for field work with Mr Logan-"

"How has he been treating you?"

"Quite well, actually-"

Ever since Genosha, Logan had been kinder to all of the androids, especially to David 1 and had been giving him special nanobot 'treats'. Perhaps it was Charles's influence. Charles stood in the middle of the room, staring off into space as usual. Hank kept looking at him uneasily. He still wasn't used to seeing Charles like this. The real Charles was flamboyant and talkative, never without his naughty smile.

"Shall we begin, Erik?"Hank said.

"Of course. Come along Charles. Lie down on the analysis table. That's it. Now I need you to just close your eyes-"Erik said softly as he guided Charles to lie on the table.

Charles did as he was told and closed his eyes. Erik reached at the side of the table for the Optical fiber connector and attached it to the back of Charles's interface port from an opening directly at Charles's neck. There was an audible click as it snapped into place and then Erik nodded to David 7, who began to activate the programming that will transfer all the other Charlie X consciousness back into Charles. Hank and David 1 monitored the activity on the blue hologram viewer to make sure there will be no disruption. Erik stood close by the table, looking down at Charles; hoping against all hope that the process would work. A soft humming emanated from the console as David 7 increased the data transfer's speed. Charles suddenly started from the table as if shocked and his eyes glowed a golden yellow, his mouth opened slightly as a low moan escaped him. His shoulders hitched upward, as if he wanted to get up but he did not do so. His hands were balled into fists as more of his consciousness poured into him. It took only a matter of minutes and when it was done, Charles slumped back into the table and his eyes closed again.

"Charles? Open your eyes. Please-"Erik said softly, bending over him. Everyone in the room rose up from their seats to see what was happening, anticipating something miraculous but when Charles opened his eyes and met Erik's own, Erik's shoulders slumped in defeat. There was still nothing of Charles in the android. He was as vacant as ever. Erik helped Charles to sit up and removed the cable from the back of his neck. He sat on the edge of the table and hugged the other to himself, even though the other sat there, silent and unyielding. Tears flowed from his eyes again as he held him gently.

"It's ok. We did our best-"Erik whispered into his ear. When he pulled back, he gave Charles an uneasy smile, and then he looked over at Hank and the Davids. They all looked sympathetic and sad that the transfer did not help in any way. The Davids had activated their emotion programming to 'empathize' with Erik.

"Maybe it's because we haven't retrieved all the Charlie Xs. There could still be some of them out there-"

"You should know better, Hank. We have logged every serial number of the Charlie Xs and all of them are accounted for-"Erik said in a deadened voice. He felt that strangely drained emotion only attributable to humans. This feeling of defeat and hopelessness seemed to drag at his insides but he realized he should not take it out on Hank McCoy. He was only trying to help. He released Charles and squeezed Hank's shoulders in reassurance.

"Thank you for your help, Hank. We'll figure something out-"

"Of course! There are other ways out there that Charles's soul could be transferred. I'm sure of it-"

Erik nodded and thanked the Davids for their help then he left with Charles, holding the other's wrist as he led him back to their vehicle. When they got home, Emma looked up hopefully from the book she was reading and when she saw the wax-like blankness in Charles's expression, she knew that they had failed. She sagged back into her seat, her eyes brimming with tears. She looked up and tried to smile at Charles forcefully.

"How was your trip, Charles? I hope you enjoyed your day with Erik-"Emma tried to say brightly.

"Oh, he did enjoy it. I showed him around the office. I wasn't able to bring him to see Logan and Jean though. They were on an assignment-"

"Well that's ok. We can...we can invite them over for dinner or something-"Emma said in a weak voice as she struggled not to cry, wiping at her eyes.

"Emma-"Erik said gently. Emma looked up at him and her lower jaw trembled. Her eyes looked wounded at the thought that Charles will always be like this forever.

"It's alright. We should never give up on Charles. There's bound to be a way to get him back-"

The tears finally spilled from Emma's frosty blue eyes."I'm so sorry Erik! Seeing him like this now...it just hurts so bad and I'm ashamed that I'm not as strong as you. I thought I was tougher than this but-"

Emma suddenly stood up and went to Charles, hugging him tightly and crying onto his shoulder. Charles just sat there, unmoving as ever. Erik just let her continue and when she was done, she exclaimed that she made a mess of Charles's new blue shirt.

"I'll take care of it. Come with me, Charles. We'll go get changed for supper-"Erik said as he reached for Charles's wrist and led him into the bed room. Erik was unbuttoning Charles's shirt but to his surprise, Charles shrugged off the shirt without being told after Erik had undone the buttons. Erik was astounded because this was the first action Charles did by himself. _Was the transfer a success after all? Was it just taking its time?_ Erik tried to control the sudden beating of his heart as he stared at Charles's face intently. His face was still like that of an ancient automaton, vacant and unmoving. After some time, Erik reached for Charles's pants and continued to undress him. _He did it again_. Charles shimmied out of the trousers without being directed by Erik to sit to complete the action. If not for that blankness on his face, he would have rushed off to call for Emma to see this small miracle. He decided to keep this to himself for now. He helped Charles into a fresh set of clothing and then he reached for Charles's wrist and led him outside so they could eat the meal Emma prepared. When they were alone in bed together, Erik could not stop staring at Charles's face. Charles must be trying to tell him something. The other stared at him with empty eyes but Erik hoped that somehow, Charles was coming to life.

He slowly reached out and caressed Charles's neck."Are you there, Charles?"Still no response from the other.

"Please tell me, do you want something from me?"There was a slight shimmering from Charles's eyes, making hope rise up inside of Erik again. Charles was trying to communicate with him, he was sure of it.

"You need something. Is it an object? No? Do you need me to do something for you?"Another slight movement from his eyes.

Erik tried to guess what Charles seemed to be silently saying to him. Another idea sparked inside of him. Charles reacted by himself when he was undressing him. Could it mean that Charles needed them to touch again? But this would probably be the wrong place to do it. Emma was here and she might not understand. He decided that he will take Charles back to Logan's safe house so that he could explore and find out what Charles needed from him. It was the only secluded place he knew of that could give him this opportunity. Erik sighed and reached for him, hugging him to himself. "Go to sleep for now. Close your eyes-"

Charles did as he was told and Erik kept on embracing him as they lay in bed together. The next day, Logan and Jean came over for a visit. Emma had contacted them via her e-messaging and they said they would wait for Erik to prepare them something to eat. They sat with Charles in the living room and as usual, they talked with Charles, regardless if he will not utter a response. Later on, Raven and Sean also arrived. Emma informed Erik from the kitchen.

"Well who else did you invite?"Erik asked dryly. Emma's spontaneous mood really threw him off sometimes.

"Um-"Emma said, rolling her eyes slyly and then there was a chime from the hologram viewer at the door.

It was Hank and he had David 7 with him. Hank went to greet him in the kitchen and went off to join the others in the living room. Emma gave Erik her most winning smile.

"I didn't know we were going to have a veritable party in my own house-"Erik said dourly, wanting to have a quiet moment with Charles in their bedroom but there was no chance of that now. Emma helped him prepare some snacks for their guests while Erik did his best to put together a decent dinner for them all. Raven and Sean had offered to help but he sent them all off, wanting to put the meal together by himself. When they were all at the table eating and having a conversation and enjoying the company of friends, Logan looked up at Erik with narrowed eyes.

"So you want to go back to the safe house alone with Charles?"

Everyone had stopped talking and eating. All eyes turned to Erik. "Yes-"

"Could you elaborate as to why, Erik? This is news to me-"Jean said, eying Logan who sat beside her. Logan wiped at his mouth using the table napkin, seeing that everyone wanted him to explain.

"He sent me an e-message just now but Erik wanted everyone to be aware of what he intended to do, since you are all here anyway. He had filed a leave at the office with Chief Shaw so that he could spend a month with Charles back in the safe house. He said he wanted some time alone with him-"

"Why this sudden need to go?"Raven suddenly piped up, wondering what Erik was up to.

"I think I deserve a vacation after all these months that I have been working non-stop at the department. It is only fitting that I take my partner with me-"

"Why the safe house then?"Jean asked, equally curious like the others.

"That was where it all started for us both. I suppose I wanted to visit those moments again-"Erik said quietly and then he reached for Charles's hand, grasping it in his. Charles just sat and stared ahead with blank eyes but he made that small movement of his lids again. Erik then looked up around at the table and smiled at them all.

"Please don't take offense if I take Charles away with me for a while-"

"Oh not at all, Erik! Take as much time as you want in his company-"Emma said quickly, smiling around at everyone at the table. They all murmured their assent and agreement on this.

"It almost seems like a honeymoon!"Raven commented as she exchanged glances with Hank. Hank was obviously smitten with her as they had been in deep conversation earlier. It seems a romance might start between them, like how a relationship between Logan and Jean had formed already. Jean now lived in Logan's apartment.

"You could call it that-"Erik said enigmatically and smiled at Charles even as the other kept staring straight ahead, unmoved.

"When will you be leaving?"Sean asked, having had his third helping; he was going for a fourth. He was slightly disappointed because he had been enjoying Erik's cooking. Hence, the real reason for his frequent visits.

"Tomorrow. We'll be packing our things tonight. I was able to acquire permission to use the police vehicle provided by HQ-"

Logan suddenly sent Erik an e-message, his expression anxious. [For the love of God, don't use my bedsheets again!]

Erik quietly chuckled at that and showed everyone the e-message Logan sent him, by using his hologram viewer. The letters stood in a stark blue color before their eyes.

"Logan is still such a prude-"Erik announced with faint insolence in his voice and it had everyone laughing uproariously, much to Logan's immense shame. The night ended well, with everyone in good spirits when they left.

 

Driving down to the country side was quiet but Erik played some classical music for their entertainment. Then he drew the windows down, letting the wind ripple through their hair and gust over their faces as he drove smoothly down the long-winding road. When they arrived, Logan's house was in order as usual; the pantry and kitchen stocked with food. Logan made arrangements and had sent service bots to clean and prepare the place for them. The hologram aquarium blinked to life and the cool blue swirled to life with the 3D imaging of tropical fishes. Erik led Charles to the bathroom and undressed him, helping him into the tub, which he filled with warm water, foregoing a shower bath. He preferred to laze in the water with Charles since they have enough time. Erik had maintained his silence all the while, his eyes only on Charles. The other sat in the tub with him staring straight at him this time but, his eyes are still unseeing and empty. Both of them are naked, facing each other. Erik edged closer and began to wash Charles's body and when he was done, he began to get up to help Charles out of the tub but Charles did something so unexpected and shocking. He reached for Erik's wrist and held it tightly. Erik tried to compose himself as he looked down at Charles's hand holding onto him. _He made the action by himself._

"What is it, Charles? Do you want us to stay in here some more?"Erik asked in a near whisper as he gazed at Charles's face. It was devoid of expression but something strange and amazing was happening. Charles turned his head slowly and faced him, even if blankness was the only thing that greeted him, there was a feeling of intent in his actions. Charles's hand kept on holding him and Erik finally understood what he wanted.

"I see-"Erik said in a low and husky voice. He released his wrist from Charles's grip and helped him out of the tub, rubbing him with a fresh towel and then he led the other into the bedroom. Erik guided him to sit on the edge of the bed and then he sat beside him. They sat quietly for some time, like before. He turned to face Charles and then he bent close and kissed Charles's unyielding lips. He lifted his arms and embraced Charles to himself, kissing him tenderly, pouring all his feeling and affection for Charles into his kiss. Erik could feel his artificial heart beat faster, his body becoming familiarly warm with Charles's nearness.

 _Was it a sudden glitch again that Charles suddenly closed and opened his eyes of his own volition? Or that his_ _lips were slowly parting and softening against Erik's own burning lips?_ Erik did not want to break the spell of tenderness between them and kept on kissing Charles, tears starting from his eyes with the intensity of his growing feelings. He could feel the stiffness slowly melting from Charles's shoulders and then to his immense joy, Charles's own arms reached up and hugged him back. Erik finally had to pull back to look into Charles's eyes and he almost burst out weeping to see Charles looking at him gently...and with love.

Charles was himself again; the life was back in his eyes and the essential being that was Charles shone from his expression.  He spoke for the first time."Erik."

Erik could not help himself when he suddenly sobbed and grabbed Charles, holding him tightly in his embrace."Charles! Charles I knew you would come back to me!"His voice trembled with feeling as he cried like a human, holding Charles and wanting to never let him go. Charles gently reached up and touched his face with gentle fingers, pulling away from him.

'Darling, wait. I'm still downloading."

"What?"Erik said, baffled. Charles did not speak again but his blue eyes glimmered tenderly up at him, a single tear trailing down slowly from his right eye. Erik held his hands and waited patiently. He was filled with so much happiness he could barely contain it! Charles's eyes closed and beneath his closed lids, his eyes were rapidly moving. A few moments passed and then Charles let out a slow breath. He opened his eyes and then he reached for Erik's cheek and drew him close in a passionate kiss. They rolled onto the bed, embracing and kissing frantically like there was no tomorrow and then Charles finally had to pull back, smiling and laughing but at the same time, tears were still in his eyes as he looked down at Erik.

"Everyone said that I should give you up Charles, but I knew you would return to me!"Erik said in a choked voice full of emotions, still holding on to him. He couldn't seem to stop crying. He felt real happiness again for the first time and it has been a while. Charles kept running his fingers affectionately over his face, understanding why he was behaving like this. He lifted a hand up and put a finger over Erik's lips.

"Shhh, I'm here now. I'm here-"

"But how Charles? How did you do it?"

"The secret of the universe-"Charles said simply, giving him a naughty and enigmatic smile.

Erik smiled down at him, rolling his eyes at Charles's teasing."Will you share it with me now, Charles?"

Charles grinned and he pointed a forefinger up at the sky."Everything happened so fast. I didn't have time. Someone shot me-"

"Cain Marko-"Erik said, his expression darkening at the thought of the man.

"Yes. And when he shot me, I only have nanoseconds to send a command to my satellite-"

"Satellite?"

Charles giggled impishly and caressed Erik's chest."I was a smart kid back then. I invented things. One of my first inventions was my own satellite. It's pretty unique because it helped me expand my consciousness. The real purpose of why I built it is so that I could hack with greater speed than the others and increase my brain capacity-"

Erik's face brightened at this revelation and he was coming to understand what Charles meant by 'downloading'.

"To save my own thoughts and my soul, I directed it to my backup drive up in the satellite before I died. Unfortunately, the coordinates were set to download everything to my consciousness drive here at Logan's house. It was the quickest instruction I could send to the satellite since I wasn't sure if my consciousness drive will still be left in Genosha-"

"You were up in that satellite, all this time-"

"Yes. But Erik...I saw everything and I heard everything you said-"Charles said, his voice trembling. Now it was his turn to cry as he hugged Erik to himself again, crying into his shoulder, his face crumpled up with his weeping.

"I thought you wouldn't understand what I wanted to happen. I thought I will be stuck like this forever, with no way to respond to you; no way to kiss you or touch you-"

"Charles-"Erik whispered softly in his ear and they started to kiss once more. Charles pulled back to softly trace his fingers over Erik's face.

"I've missed you so much, dear! I've been aching to touch you like this again-"Charles said huskily and then he rained kisses around Erik's face, his warm fingers running all over the skin of Erik's neck and chest. Charles's nerve endings were coming alive and he could feel the heat building between them as they kissed and touched, their naked bodies sliding against each other hotly. Erik was now on top of Charles as they rolled about the bed. Erik looked down at Charles for a while, just admiring the sight of Charles moving about, _alive_.

"What is it?"Charles said quietly, still smiling up at him.

"I just feel bad we weren't able to save your body, Charles. I...I wanted to touch the real you-"

Charles understood what he meant."But you have touched me, through my remote senses. You've also touched my soul. Even though we never truly touched intimately, I felt every kiss and every lovemaking we have done. You've made me feel so loved and wanted. For that, I will cherish everything you have done for me, Erik. Everything. We couldn't get any more intimate than that-"

"I mean your human body-"

"Erik, I don't think any of that matters now. You've taught me something amazing, you know? You taught me that anyone can love, as long as that being's mind is open enough to the idea of emotions and thoughts. Even if one only has a hypothetical heart-"At this, Charles reached up and touched the area where Erik's artificial heart is, smiling up at him tenderly.

"Feel that, my Tin man? I can definitely feel it beating for me-"

In response, Erik swooped down and kissed him hungrily on the lips again. He couldn't seem to get enough of touching or kissing him, now that Charles's true presence was in his consciousness drive. Charles's nerve endings tingled with sensations; hands restlessly running through Erik's hair and fingers tracing down on his feverish skin. The chemicals within their bodies responding in much the same way, coursing through their artificial veins and giving them both a pleasant, heady rush. Charles's legs wrapped around the sides of Erik's thighs possessively, arms going to his shoulders to draw him close.

"Love me-"Charles whispered softly against Erik's skin. Charles trembled slightly in his arms, filled with this aching need for them to unite. He had been hungering for Erik to make love to him again. He looked up at the other so that their heated gazes would meet. Letting the other see his lust; his hunger. Erik kissed his shoulder and then he positioned himself on top of him. Erik entered him slowly, savoring that wrenchingly  delicious sensation of heat and tightness. He groaned softly, eyes shutting tight as he delved for it. His hips began to thrust deep into Charles, just slow strokes that quickened as they grew restless against each other, fighting for purchase to reach that orgasmic high. Charles held onto Erik's arms tight, his face turned slightly to the side. Erik could see he was aroused beyond control, biting down on his lower lip, head lolling about the pillow like he couldn't stand it any longer; blue eyes heavy-lidded with his desire. It was just beautiful, to see Charles reacting to his touch like this. Charles moaned as he rocked his hips forward for more, meeting Erik's thrusting into him.

"I love you, Erik! I love you so much!"Charles cried out recklessly then he lifted his head up to kiss Erik's lips sloppily. Their bodies drew closer to the brink of an unbearable orgasm, frantically undulating against each other and then after the promise of ecstasy, came the proof. Charles stiffened for a moment and then he let out a breathy sigh as he came, his grip on Erik's shoulder tightening for a moment and then his head collapsed back onto the pillow. They both came at the same time and Charles could see Erik's brow furrowed in concentration, still letting his own orgasm rush through him. Their bodies began to cool down and Charles breathed out in relief, holding Erik in his arms. Erik finally opened his eyes and smiled down at him tenderly, his gaze lingering as he took in the sight of Charles beneath him.

"Everyone will be happy to see you back, Charles. But I apologize if it will be some time before you see them. I've taken a month's leave just to be with you-"

Charles chuckled up at him."You did that on purpose!"

"Well I can't get any damned privacy with you when they are always around!"

Charles cackled with laughter at that and then Erik started laughing with him. After which, he kissed him deeply on the lips. When he pulled back, his eyes are glimmering with his feelings. Charles can't get over the fact that Erik was more human now than how he was before.

"Charles, can we-"Erik began solemnly and Charles knew what Erik wanted and nodded. He reached at the back of his neck and drew out his Optical fiber connector and then he began to plug it to the back of Erik's neck. Erik did the same and plugged his own cable into Charles's interface port.

"Shall we have a go then? There's more I haven't shown you yet, Erik-"Charles said in a soft voice and then he slowly lifted his head and kissed Erik again. Their consciousness met within; the colors are vibrant and rich and full of the glittering gold and blue, mingling with the the dark blue of Erik's AI. The colors shifted and they are now both flying through a vast and rosy hued light. Erik himself was not without surprises and he showed Charles the depth of his lust and his love from within his mind. Hours later, after they had made love, Charles lay against Erik's chest, a sheet covering their lower bodies and they are quiet and at peace in each other's arms.

"It was the most beautiful thing I had ever felt. Thank you Erik-"Charles whispered, his gaze languid and contented. Erik gently ran his hands through Charles's wavy brown hair, finally free of the suffering and pain he had felt when he and Charles had been _apart_. The net is indeed vast and infinite but the human mind, the human consciousness has more miracles that the net could not possibly compare with. It cannot encompass the depth of love and desire...tenderness and warmth. He had these now and he felt whole, understanding what Charles had meant when he said that it does not matter if they are human or not, or if they are a man or an android. The thoughts that unite them both is what matters. This is the true connection.

"Yes Charles...and we have all of eternity to see more-"

[Lisa's Art](http://40.media.tumblr.com/566abdd423928c9a50d1277179625352/tumblr_nff4kbptEz1sm0fa0o1_1280.png) (Link to Lisa's Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending has two influences. It feels a lot like Wall-E and something similar to what Stephen King wrote ;) As always, happy endings for Cherik. Many thanks to the people who have followed this story and I hope you enjoyed it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this awesome Artwork created by Lisa. <3 Thank you so much I am just so happy I have people like you who love my brand of Cherik <3 Love you! *HUGS* (Please Check out the link at the very end within the last Chapter)


End file.
